


Love Is Bigger Than Your Pride

by loveoverpride



Series: Love Is Bigger Than Your Pride [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Celebrity Status, Charleston (Location), F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Los Angeles, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 59,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are various reasons to be proud - traditions, status…even fear.  But when the love you have for someone is present and is more real than pride, it can tear down almost any wall.  No matter what temporary feelings you have. Love wins. Or that’s what McKenna Davis hopes to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The trunk door of the cab had closed. It broke the silence that had been prominent for the last ten minutes. McKenna Davis was packing up her life and moving to the next level – in sunny Los Angeles. Far, far away from the sweet-as-syrup comforts of Charleston, South Carolina. This town was all she knew. Every milestone, large and trivial, was set in this wonderful place. McKenna loved it here but it was time to carry on. The excitement was evident in all that she did in the past 2 weeks since making this decision. It was a bombshell to everyone in her circles;no one expected this belle to leave this Southern haven.

“Ok, this is it,” she replied. “I’ll call you when I arrive.” Her father, Paul, nodded and embraced her. It seemed so solemn and yet very hopeful. After reaching up on her tiptoes to peck his Daddy’s cheek and releasing, McKenna looked over to her mother to repeat the action. With a blank stare, Vanessa Ann Davis, the ever graceful socialite, walked back into the house and slammed the front door. An abrupt halt to the sentimental send-off.

The lump in McKenna’s throat, that was already in place, had swelled. Goodbyes were always hard to do, but she wasn’t expecting this. This was her dream – to secure a position at a competitive fashion PR firm.  She originally wanted New York, but when L.A. calls you two hours after the resume and application is sent, that call is answered. With all of the accolades already bestowed on her  _before_ she set foot on California ground, what else could be required or asked for?  

In McKenna’s mind, only one opinion counted. The one person who should have been the ultimate rock of confidence. The standard of love and approval.  Her mother was expected to be that person. Now, she was the exact opposite of McKenna’s established ideals, and the particular source of this unbearable pain.

Paul distracted his eldest daughter from her blank stare. He nudged her arm.

“Give her time, Mackie.”

_Pull yourself together, girl._

A rehearsed smile spread on McKenna’s face.  She knew that he knew. She didn’t want to let him down and break.

“It will be fine, Daddy. I’ll call you.” 

Another bear hug was in order from this larger-than-life man. “That’s my girl,” he replied in her ear, squeezing McKenna’s 5’3 frame tightly. “You get ‘em, Mackie Tiger. Your siblings said their goodbyes?”

McKenna confirmed the question by giving a thumbs up. Her sister, Ella Simone, and brothers, Travis and Brendon, wished her well by taking her out to dinner the night before. It was a lovely gathering between the four Davis’. She was already planning to show them around L.A. and be the “best sis ever”.

“Ok, great. I sent your car and all of your large furniture ahead of you. I got someone to set up everything by the time you get there.”

McKenna slapped her fists against her sides in exasperation, “You didn’t have to do that. I’m trying to do this on my own.”

“I know,” Paul sighed. “But I can’t just let you leave without me doing  _something_ , McKenna Bryce.”

McKenna was still Daddy’s little girl. Even after 25 years, he always wanted to help, make her smile, and cheer her up.  She couldn’t shake his affection towards her. Now, she wouldn’t dare reject it.

“I love you, sweetheart. Don’t keep them waiting.”

McKenna nodded, breathed in the warm air, kissed her Daddy once more, and walked to the cab. “Yes, sir.”  He opened the door for her, and let her slide in. The door closed and Paul placed his hand on the window. As McKenna mimicked the gesture and mouthed another “love you”, the car started to drive away from the family estate. The airport was now the next stop to her new life.  

Waiting for her father to disappear from view, McKenna looked down at the patterns on her floral skirt. Anything to distract her from crying. She didn’t want to sink into her emotions until the car was on Interstate 26, the go-to-road to get anywhere near and around Charleston. She couldn’t turn back now but one thing was certain. This was not the perfect farewell she dreamed about.

* * *

 

Six hours had passed and McKenna was finally on her way to her new home. She was so disoriented by the time difference. The brain was thinking 7pm, Charleston. But now, the clock in this new cab read 4pm. Her body had only experienced the California trip once, to find the condo, meet with her new boss, Ray, and set up everything to make this transition easier. Then again, her father and Brendon had joined her on the two-day journey. Now, the transition had to be made by herself.

Snapping out of this daze, McKenna dialed for home. Of course, it only took two rings for someone to answer.

“Hello?”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, dear.”

“I’m on my way to the condo. Just thought you’d like to know.”

“Wonderful,” he replied enthusiastically. “That is great news. I knew everything would work out.”

“Yes,” McKenna answered. Now came the tricky question of the hour. “May I talk to Mama?”

“Sure, let me get her on the line.”

The immediate pause was nerve-wracking. Hopefully the sweet tones of her mother’s voice would be heard in no time. It was strange not talking to her Mama all day. They interacted all the time, even when Mama was away on travels with Daddy, or if McKenna was at work.

A minute had passed. This was completely awkward. No words or even breathing. Usually, a mother would be the one to call first to reassure herself that her baby is safe and sound. McKenna was starting to get irritated.

“Hello? Mama? Anyone there?”

“Hey, sweetheart. Mama is busy with some work. I’m so sorry. She’ll call you back this evening, ok?”

Paul’s response seemed scripted.  McKenna’s eyebrow was raised with suspicion. Her mother doesn’t work. She’s a stay-at-home mother and self-proclaimed socialite. What does she need to work on? Her image? The new dress she received? Another party speech?

With a heavy sigh, she replied, “Ok.”

“Mackie….”

“Daddy, don’t,” she snapped. “I know she’s not happy with me.” 

“That’s not true.” The sweet baritone voice McKenna and her siblings were accustomed to, had changed into a firmer, charging tone. “McKenna, your mother is adjusting to all of this change. You know she’s not the best at it. None of us are. Just give her time. You know she’s proud of you.”

_She sure wasn’t showing it. Why was Daddy covering up for her?_

“I guess you’re right,” McKenna deferred. There was nothing worse than this feeling of your own flesh and blood not approving of your life decisions. “Did Mimi Joan say anything?”

Another pause on the line.  _Great, now my grandmother is pissed off at me_ , she thought.

“No, honey, but remember, she’s just as worried about you as Mama.”

The cab stopped in front of the complex. McKenna swiped her credit card through the machine, thanked the driver, and pulled her two bags with her. This conversation needed to end quickly, or things would not go well.

“Daddy, I’m at my place. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Of course, Tiger. Text me if you need me. Check your sky blue clutch. I think I caught your Mama sneak something there for you.”

Shaking her head, McKenna sweetly chuckled. She could see that classic wink of his’ through the phone, if that was even possible. “Ok, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you, Tiger.”

McKenna unlocked the door to her new condo – it was so beautiful and spacious. Finally, she could call a place her own without any second guesses. Or could she?

As expected, everything was arranged to her liking through the requests of her father. The TV against the wall. All of her favorite pots and pans hanging from the overhead fixture.  Even the favorite sweet lavender aroma was filling every room she arrived in. Plopping on the couch, McKenna zipped open the sky blue clutch Daddy had mentioned. Inside the side wallet was a note; the neat cursive was a dead giveaway that it had a female’s touch.

 

_McKenna –_

_My heart is breaking that you are leaving. I don’t want you to go. It hurts too much to say goodbye. But you will understand that someday, possibly sooner than later, home is where your heart really should be._

_-Mama_

 

The piece of paper crumbled inside McKenna’s hand. Then ripped in two. Then torn into little pieces.

_They didn’t wanted her to be here._


	2. Chapter 2

Constant reminders of the events and thoughts of McKenna’s first day in Los Angeles plagued her mind. Phone calls to and from Daddy declined to three times a week. She invited the family to visit, not once but twice. Both visits were cancelled. They offered a free plane ticket to Charleston; that was out of the question. On Valentine’s Day, McKenna sent a text message to her beloved Mama, to touch base and say hi. Of course, there was no response.  _It doesn’t hurt to try, right?_  Yeah, it did.

It’s been two months since that day.  McKenna thought she was doing everything right - making a name for herself and being strong and independent.  In her family’s eyes, not so much. Family traditions were the final say to everything. In their eyes, McKenna was being “too” strong and independent; she was stepping out of line and that would not be tolerated.  

The isolation was unbearable, but as a Bryce lady, disappointment would not be allowed to take over her life. So in a way, her mother was still affecting her every move.  Pride over love… _shouldn’t it be the other way around?_

Professionally, it was a different story. Ever since January 10, her first day, everything was a dream come true. McKenna’s boss, Ray Walker, was so impressed with her strong work ethic and creative drive, he promoted her to Account Executive; a crazy accomplishment for a girl who was definitely green in the genre of Fashion PR. Yes, she had her degree in Communications, but she never thought that getting her ultimate job was possible.  It was fast-paced and fun – something McKenna had been looking forward to since she was a teenager. She even got an office with a great window view of the city. Despite the heartache of home, life was enjoyable.

 

* * *

 

 

Another Friday afternoon had arrived, and McKenna was finishing a project overview for the company’s annual gala when she heard a knock on the door. Her boss, Ray, was outside.

“We have a hot gathering for you to come to,” Ray said as he stepped into the office. “Exchange. 9 o’clock. I need you there.”

McKenna spoke, not even looking up, “Tonight?”

“Yes! You gotta go.”

“Really now?  Who will be there?”

Ray sat in the chair opposite of McKenna and handed over a piece of paper. McKenna skimmed the list and nodded. “Ok, I’ll make an appearance.”  Ray smiled after hearing her Southern accent break through on “appearance.” 

“Mac and your sweet tea self. Still cracking me up after all this time. I want you to leave early today so you can get ready. You know everyone loves you and they adore seeing your outfits.”

It was true: McKenna had a way with fashion. She brought the Carolinian prep to LA, with bold flair. A brown-eyed beauty, McKenna gave off such a prominent confidence to everyone she met. Blogs from all over town would document her looks at the various events she attended.  She didn’t understand why the spotlight was on her when her job required the attention to be on her clients! It was a constant question in her mind and she didn’t know the answer.  

With a smirk on her face, she replied, “Sure, sure. Let me finish this and I’ll go home.”

Embracing the warm weather, McKenna ventured back to her condo. The life here in California was simpler for her. Not in the physical sense, but the change of environment gave her the drive to make things happen for herself.

When McKenna arrived, she was greeted by her two best friends, Kyle and Ivanna. They were angels for moving here to Los Angeles, Ivanna was a college roommate by way of Tennessee; Kyle and McKenna was neighborhood friends. The two were given keys, so that they could stop or stay whenever they were free. They were pieces of home in human form.

“Another event tonight?” Ivanna asked, even though she knew the drill. Anytime McKenna arrived before 4 o’clock, there was a function she had to attend.

McKenna rolled her eyes, “You know the drill. If y’all are available, I can gladly get you in. I’m leaving at 6:30 for dinner. That gives you…uhh, two hours to prepare.” She winked and raided the refrigerator.

Kyle, a “tall piece of chocolate”, stood up and checked his watch. “Hmm…that sounds like a plan. Gonna go run some errands. I’ll be back by 5.” He walked over to kiss McKenna on the cheek, and ran back to kiss to Ivanna’s forehead.  “See ya!”

“I have no idea what to wear,” McKenna pondered aloud. She leaned against the kitchen island, waiting for Ivanna to give a suggestion.  Ivanna noticed the pause and scrunched her nose in disapproval.

“You’re the fashionista, you should know what you want to do. Don’t look at me!”

McKenna scoffed at the notion. “Just because I work in fashion, doesn’t mean I know what I’m doing all the time!”

Laughter filled the room as the two girls sauntered to McKenna’s closet. It took about thirty minutes to decide – not the norm, but it worked out. She found a nice pair of dark-washed jeans, green tank, and a white blazer. Nude pumps completed the ensemble. That should do the trick. Additionally, McKenna had pulled her shoulder-length black hair into a slick side bun. Classy and still casual, since they were going to a club.

“You’re giving me Chanel Iman right now, Mackie,” Ivanna exclaimed.

“Puh-lease. I wish I looked like her. I wouldn’t have to apply my own makeup. I’d be taller too.” 

 

* * *

 

After dinner, McKenna, Ivanna, and Kyle arrived at Exchange. Kyle followed the girls in McKenna’s car, just in case any of them got bored later on and wanted to make a quick getaway. There was a sizeable line outside, but they were able to pass through. They entered the building and were greeted by cameras.

“Miss Davis! Over here!”

“McKenna! Let me see that Southern smile!”

“Only if my friends can get in on the action!”  McKenna pulled the two in for an embrace, and whispered, “We all know where these photos will be tomorrow, so smile your best.”  The three took poses and grinned away for the camera. They were truly giving a taste of the city’s finest. McKenna still couldn’t fathom how she became a local celebrity.

_Mama would’ve loved this…_

“Thanks, y’all! See you soon!” McKenna lightly touched Kyle and Ivanna’s backs and ushered them into the heart of the club. A steady bass line pulsed throughout the room – highlighted by intense fixtures and colors. Ray gave her the location of their section. In the corner was a L-shaped couch with a small square table in the middle. It wasn’t quite the VIP section, but it sure felt like it.

Ivanna beamed, “This is great, Mackie!” 

McKenna squeezed her best friend’s hand and whispered, “I don’t know why, but I’m super delighted to be here. Something about tonight seems a little different.”

“Mac!”

It was Ray, moving through the huge group of attendants. He smiled and greeted Kyle and Ivanna. “Mac, I want you to meet a few guests.”  McKenna excused herself and obliged. “Sure, Ray.”

Before she knew it, she was in front of two men and one woman, probably in their late teens or early twenties.

“McKenna, I would like you to meet Avan, Matt, and Kaelah. They might be coming to the show next month.”

“Hi,” McKenna extended her hand to the two and as expected, they stood up to greet her. “I’m very pleased to meet you. I hope y’all enjoy yourselves tonight!” She made eye contact with Avan, the dark-haired taller one. He reached over to kiss McKenna’s cheek. His features were striking; he could be a great model.

“Thank you so much. We are enjoying the party!  We’ve heard so much about you guys. One of our friends is stopping by and I would love for you to meet him.”

McKenna smiled and pointed to her table - “Okay, great. I’ll be over there with my friends. Have him stop by.”  She returned to the corner where Kyle and Ivanna were, and explained the situation. “I think that guy’s on TV, but I’m not sure.  And what’s up with this friend? Maybe he’s a model who we can put for the show.”

“Who knows,” Ivanna replied, “He might want to hook you two up!”

McKenna rolled her eyes in disgust. “Umm, no thanks! No time for that.”

A few of her clients came over to make toasts and catch up. Of course, there was always an interview in the mix. McKenna always approved of the photographs – anything to bring good publicity to the company. Maybe that’s why Ray loved her so much; she brought a fresh vibe and it brought more attention. But since she wasn’t officially on the clock, she decided to relax and have a good time.

Then, as if the universe was one with her decision, McKenna’s favorite pop song, “Watch ‘N Learn” by Rihanna began to play. She shot up from her seat and swayed to the smooth beat.

“Are you sure you don’t have Caribbean roots,” Kyle joked. “Your hips are always moving!”

With a famous “Mac wink”, she answered, “Maybe, but I doubt it. You know we got all that soulful rhythm.” McKenna extended her arm towards Ivanna. “C’mon! It’s Friday night. No work in the morning, let’s live it up.”  Ivanna agreed and the two danced for a while. Kyle was off somewhere, talking to some chick.

McKenna enjoyed her time on the floor, assisted by her trusty companions, Vodka and Gin. Just as she plopped on the plush couch in laughter, McKenna heard someone talking nearby.

“Hey, great party! Looks like you’re enjoying it the most.”

McKenna looked up – a male with dark brown hair and picturesque hazel eyes was standing in front of her. His smile was beautiful and gave off a very confident vibe that was very intriguing. Not to mention, she approved of his choice of dress: white v-neck, jeans, and low-cut combat boots. Simple, but in a way, kind of sexy.

Vaguely recognizing him, but never turning down an opportunity to politely socialize, McKenna quickly replied, “Yeah! Girls and guys from the South always know how to have a good time. Care to join us?”  She gestured the empty space next to her, then poured vodka into the extra glass.

“McKenna Davis. These are my friends, Kyle and Ivanna.”

“Josh Hutcherson. Pleasure to meet you.”

Quickly, McKenna had her a-ha moment. “Yes, likewise.” 

Josh continued: “I think you met my best friend, Avan, earlier. I’ve heard so many good things about you. Just got in a few minutes ago and I came over to finally meet you. You’re from the South?”

“Yes sir! Charleston-born and bred.”

“Awesome, I’m from Union, Kentucky. They tell me Charleston is gorgeous. Maybe next time I’m on the East coast, I’ll make a vacation out of it.”

McKenna smiled. “I’ve never been to Union. Have to check it out.” She noticed Kyle and Ivanna’s goofy grins, as if something was up, like a hidden agenda. She raised her eyebrow, and returned her focus to Josh. He was talking about traveling, a little bit about his work, and other sundry things. He abruptly stopped with a tint of embarrassment in his eyes.

“Shit, I’m blabbing,” Josh admitted.  He gave a nervous laugh while taking a sip of water. 

“You’re fine,” McKenna assured, patting his knee. “I don’t mind. Besides, you probably need to talk. People are always giving you something to read.

Stroking his chin, Josh stated, “You’re humoring me, Miss McKenna.”

“Miss McKenna? Well, I’ll have you know…”

A cameraman abruptly appeared and asked, “Picture?”

McKenna looked at Josh and nodded. He scooted over and wrapped his arm around her waist. A few shots were taken. The warmth between them felt surprisingly good to her. She snapped out of her daze because it didn’t seem quite right.  She just met this guy, and knowing he was a worldwide acting sensation, this probably wouldn’t be a good look for anyone. Besides, work was definitely higher than silly flirting games on her totem pole.

The DJ played another club banger. Almost everyone else got riled up and moved to the trantic beat, including Kyle and Ivanna. Josh turned to face McKenna to make sure she could hear him.

“You wanna dance?”

McKenna shook her head slightly. “No, I’m good. I want to drink up the atmosphere. It’s cool seeing everyone enjoy themselves. Plus, I’m finally giving myself a chance to rest my feet.”  She lifted up her feet, displaying the 3-inch heels.

Josh smiled, “Okay. I’ll stay with you.” He took another sip of his beverage. “A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn’t be left alone.”

McKenna’s eyes sparkled, “Are you being genuinely sweet or as my mother says, ‘being fresh’?”

“Maybe,” Josh hinted. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Probably both.”

_Bold move, sir._

About two hours worth of friendly conversation had passed with the two sitting on the couch. Nerves were calmed, jokes overflowed, and the worker’s mindset had shut down. (Probably due to Kyle and Ivanna’s departure one hour prior.)

Noticing how the place had thinned out, McKenna checked her phone. “I should get going, it’s getting pretty late.”

Josh checked his phone as well. “Oh yeah, 1:11. Yeah, that might be a good idea.  Are you taking the back door?”

“I guess. I don’t usually take the back door unless I’m with clients.”

“I see. Well, let me walk you to your car.”

McKenna appreciated Josh’s chivalrous ways. His charming personality was very appealing; she was raised to catch good finds like him. As they approach the car, Josh touched her arm.  

“I know I’m about to be very bold at this moment, but I can’t resist. I had a great time with you and I was wondering…can I take you out sometime?”

A wave of uncertainty hit McKenna.  _Was this really happening? Is this guy really asking me out?_  She was so used to guys waiting at least two days to suggest a date. So much different than home.

“I don’t know, Josh,” McKenna replied. “I don’t try to mix business with pleasure. I just got this job a couple of months ago. I’m trying to settle in and stay focused. You know how it goes.”  She stopped to see the reaction. 

Josh nodded, “I do. I can accept that.”  He flashed a smile, placed his hands in his pockets, and rocked on his heels. His smile made McKenna melt, but she didn’t want him to realize that.  He took a pen out of his back pocket and carefully wrote on McKenna’s palm. She tried not to flinch as the pen sent little shocks through her system.

“Maybe we can still hang out. Think about it and then call me, ok?”

McKenna smiled as she unlocked her car. “Ok.”

“I enjoyed talking to you tonight,” Josh said. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I hope to see you soon.” She smiled and got into her car. Josh closed the door and waved. 

As she started her engine, McKenna watched Josh strut away to his car. There was something about him that captivated her. But she had no clue what that was. Before she drove off, she shooted a text to Kyle and Ivanna. 

_I think I got asked out by Josh Hutcherson…_


	3. Chapter 3

“Whaaat?”

“Yeah,” McKenna replied in a non-chalant tone. She invited Kyle and Ivanna over for a homemade brunch of waffles, eggs, sausage, and fresh fruit. “He walked me to my car, wrote down his number on my palm, and asked to take me out sometime.”

“And?” Kyle asked, mouth semi-full of food. “What did you say?” McKenna looked at him, a little concerned.

“First of all, don’t talk with your mouth full.  Secondly, I said, ‘I’ll think about it.’ Didn’t want to mix business and pleasure.”

Kyle and Ivanna looked at each other, and busted out laughing. McKenna squinted her eyes; she didn’t find the humor in all of this.

“Are you serious? What a cop-out!”

The shock on McKenna’s face was stunning. This was getting ridiculous. “I beg your pardon! I have legitimate reasons.”

“ _He_  would be a legitimate reason to say yes. He knows exactly what happens in L.A., Mackie. How busy you get, how fast paced everything is. He’s a popular actor, for crying out loud. So this would be great for you two. Josh seems very interested in you from the jump. His friends even knew this could work out,” Ivanna rationalized.

Kyle continued to chuckle, “Did you see how nervous he was? A damn shame.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” McKenna muttered as she stabbed her sausage link.  “He’s probably freaked out that I’m probably 8 years older than him. He probably doesn’t need a second mother in his life.”

Ivanna interrupted, “Slow your roll, girlfriend. More like 6.”

McKenna’s eyes widened. “What?”

Kyle added, “We checked. It’s totally doable. Nothing wrong with a little cougar action.”

McKenna observed her friends’ playful disposition. “I don’t know…not gonna lie, he was very friendly and sweet. Very personable. Handsome. Very…handsome. Anyway, just not expecting someone like him, to want to chill with me on a regular basis.”

“Just give him a try. You never know. Everything is so new and you deserve this, Mackie. You’re always working now. Smiling for everyone when you know you deserve some kind of happy right now.” Ivanna explained, careful to avoid the familial situation.

“Like I said, I’ll think about it,” McKenna replied.  She was definitely through with being pressured to do anything. “No need to rush me. Damn, too bad I can’t talk to—-”

_Enter immediate uncomfortable silence._

A loud cough expelled from Kyle - he almost choked on his food. Ivanna looked down at the floor, afraid to see how McKenna would react to her own faux pas.

McKenna’s face displayed such shock and embarrassment. Frozen, she asked herself,  _Why did I even think that way?_  She thought all of these feelings had faded. Quickly, McKenna attempted to lighten the dark mood. “Is your food good? I hope so. I’m shocked I got up early enough to make it!”

“Mackie, stop.”

“The waffles are probably too soft, yeah? Kyle, please tell me what you think. I’m such an idiot for taking them off so soon.”

Kyle reached to touch her hand; “Babe, you’re upset about this. It’s ok.”

McKenna lifted her hand in defiance. “I’m fine. Just caught up in the moment, that’s all.”  

“Oh, Mackie, you don’t have to be embarrassed,” Ivanna cooed. “How ‘bout we go shopping to take our minds off of this?”

Rolling her eyes, McKenna crossed to the sink and began to clean; she didn’t want to show her face as she vented. “You know what? Unlike everyone’s assumptions about me, including the lyricist Kanye O. West, I am not classified as a ‘Single Black Female, addicted to retail.’ That will not solve my problems. As much as my family thinks is the case, that is not my life.”

***

Monday morning rolled around, with proposals, appointments, and contract making coming out of nowhere. An important marketing event in San Diego was on the horizon and McKenna was working on all the details. Ray surprisingly stopped by, and knocked on the door.

“Talk to him yet?”

Unfazed, McKenna continued typing, eyes glued to her computer.

“Mac, did you hear me? Have you talked to Josh Hutcherson?”

“Huh? No.”

“What?”

“I said no.” 

Ray had inched closer as he kept hearing the “wrong” answer. “Wow. You are the only person who would do something like this.”

Noticing McKenna had rolled her eyes in annoyance, he continued. “The only reason why I’m asking is because the receptionist received a message from a certain person.” He placed the slip of paper on the desk.

McKenna raised her eyebrow as she read the note.

_Hey Miss McKenna,_

_I hope you remember me. We met at Exchange the other night. I know you’re a busy woman and you probably washed my number off your hand, but I would still love to take you out sometime, if you’d let me.  Please give me a call. Talk to you soon, Josh_

“You must’ve made a lasting impression on him, even though you probably did wash off his number,” Ray teased. “That’s great. He even came to your workplace and left a sensible note? That’s a Southern gentleman right there.”

That did seem like a cordial gesture from Josh. With a touch of smartass humor, always a plus.

“That was really sweet of him. I guess I’ll give him a ring.”

“You’re such a Southern belle. Don’t be shy - go on, girl!”

McKenna picked up her cell phone and punched the digits that were written on the paper. It eventually went to voicemail. Disguising her nerves in a professional tone, she proceeded:

“Hi Josh, this is McKenna Davis. I wanted to apologize for not getting back to you sooner. I received your message, and umm, I would like to see you soon. Talk to you later. Have a great day. Buh-bye.”

After hanging up the phone, McKenna saw Ray’s smile. He had a twinkle in his eye, which always meant some kind of trouble in her mind.

“He’s probably waiting outside for you right now.”

“What?”  McKenna bolted to the window, shooting a glance to investigate. No sign of him. “Why would he do that?”

“Because,” Ray knowingly answered, trying to compose himself after seeing McKenna’s dramatic actions. “I think he’s very interested in you. You’re a gorgeous girl. With a handsome guy like him? Good personalities, good people. Why not? Plus, I noticed you two at the club. The cameras gobbled you up!”

McKenna laughed. “Calm down, Ray. You are really getting ahead of yourself. We’ve only talked about our hometowns, music, and work. I’ll be the judge of that.”

The buzz of McKenna’s phone vibrated against the desk. Since it wasn’t in her hand, it was extra loud. Looking at the screen, it appeared to be Josh’s number. Or at least the same number she dialed a few minutes prior. Her eyes were glued onto the screen; she had no clue whether or not to accept the call. Ray’s throat-clearing ritual woke her up, and she fumbled to touch the green phone symbol.

“Hello?”

“Hey, McKenna?”

“Yes?”

“It’s Josh. Just got your message.”

“Wonderful. I’m so sorry for not getting in touch sooner. Incredibly rude of me not to call.”

Josh chuckled on the other end. “No worries! I’m just glad you did call. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” McKenna stated. She didn’t seem fine. Her nerves were going haywire.

“Cool. I know it’s last minute, but are you free tonight? Can I interest you in some dinner?”

“That’s so sweet…” McKenna paused, trying to find a way out. It was too soon. But, there were no real excuses.

“McKenna, are you there?”

“Sorry. Just checking my schedule.”

“Oh.” Josh quietly responded. “I understand if you’re bus-“

“But yes, I am free tonight.”

“Oh my gosh, perfect! I was thinking of this small place in Beverly Hills.  Would you like me to pick you up?”

McKenna’s face drew a blank. Of course, he wouldn’t be able to see this reaction.  It had been a while, a long while, since someone was so eager to ask her out. Four years actually, and that did not end well. But she was living her new life and it was time to try again.

“Umm…ok. My office?”

“Great. What time? 7?”

“Sure…” McKenna replied in some type of hesitance. “I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Her mindset was in appointment/meeting with client mode. The professional/personal line was so blurry…

“McKenna, I’m not trying to pressure you. I just want to hang out. Get to know you. It’s gonna be very casual. Put work on the back burner. Ok?”

A sigh came from McKenna. He was seriously earning Mac points right now; being able to calmly assess the situation and make her feel comfortable. “You know what, you’re right, Josh. Let’s make a night of it. 7 o’clock. I’ll see you then.”

“See ya.”

“That’s my girl,” Ray cheered and lifted his hand. McKenna winked and gave him a high-five. She was a little flustered, but was very happy that she followed through. Also, she was happy that Ray was supporting her - he was becoming a second father to her, and she knew she needed that. 

***

“Relax,” Kyle said. “You’ll be fine. Great way to return to the dating scene. Bring the flavor to this guy.”

McKenna whipped her head around to answer. She was at Kyle’s house, prepping for this date with him and Ivanna. “Stop it…you’re making me extra nervous now.” She had changed from her work outfit, a sleeveless ruffle top, pencil skirt, and Manolos, into jeans, a decorated tee, and sandals. Casual but not  _too_  casual.  She neatly pinned parts of her bob back to accent her face. After applying a light layer of nude lip gloss, she replied, “Ok. I guess I’m ready?”

Clapping and whistles answered her question. McKenna curtseyed and grabbed her purse, en route to the door. 

“Get it, girl! Make him want more of the Mac!” Ivanna shouted from the couch. “Let him see the wild side!”

Kyle laughed and exchanged a fist pound. 

“Y’all stop. There will be no wild, crazy side to see. I’m gonna try to have a good time. Nothing more,” McKenna explained, with some exasperation. Her hands were on her hips and she turned on her heel sharply, which prompted Ivanna and Kyle to cut the jokes. 

With a smile, she turned around and blew a kiss, magically changing her demeanor. “I’ll give you two a call when I’m on my way home.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The evening breeze on McKenna’s face was very soothing. She hoped the air would distract the nervous fury inside of her.

_It’s just a date._

_Yeah, right._

It had been a year since her last date. Being so occupied with her impending move and other matters - love took the back burner. To let her guard down and even go on a simple outing, was a big step for her.

The process back home was so much different and very stressful. Even as a full-fledged adult, there were rules for a young man to “call” and ask a Bryce lady out on a date.  Her parents had to meet him, have an hour-long conversation, and meet the approval of Mama.  _Was he marriage material? Could he provide for a family? Did he look the part? Could he adjust to their lifestyle?_

Vanessa Ann Bryce Davis, a former beauty pageant queen, made life a living hell for her eldest daughter. _Perform with class and elegance_ , she would say. That’s exactly what it was – a performance. Always looking “exactly right” and smiling at all times. There was more to it, but Vanessa Ann’s ultimate goal was for her daughters to live as the princesses they were. Anything below this level was disgusting. Whether or not McKenna and Ella Simone appreciated this maternal dedication, mattered less.

Naturally, McKenna became resentful when every move she made was under the powerful microscope of her dear Mama. As a result, she drew a line between groups of friends. The tried-and-true quietly accepted her sheltered fate, while everyone else knew nothing about this life. It was so hard to explain, so she never did. 

Right now, she wanted to be back on the porch at home, drink her favorite sweet tea, and not worry about this.  But that would make things worse. All of the warm encouragement she desired was back home. Oh wait, it wasn’t.  She was so torn. Missing the comforts of Charleston but relishing in the freedom of L.A.  What would be the deciding factor for McKenna to break through the pain?   A resolving phone call?  Could this date give a chance of hope of release?

***

McKenna slid right into her parking spot, checked her appearance once last time, and got out of her car. She greeted the security guard, and sat down in the lobby, watching and waiting.  Looking at the phone, she noticed the time. 6:53. Punctuality was essential in her book; she didn’t want to give off the wrong impression.

A startling buzz began. Ivanna sent a text, wishing her a great time with Josh. 

6:58.

McKenna found her leg rattling against the floor. Mindless tick of hers’. It was really getting bad.

6:59. The door opened.

“Hey!”

McKenna looked up to see Josh jog over to her. His smile made her nervous streak disappear immediately. Of course, a smile usually triggers a returning smile, so McKenna reciprocated the action.

“Hi, Josh. How are ya?” She politely hugged Josh and he returned the embrace by squeezing her tighter. His short-sleeved shirt revealed strong arms that automatically made McKenna feel safe. His lips were close to her ear as he replied, “I’m doing fantastic. It’s so good to see you.”

“Really?”

Josh’s face scrunched up in mock disgust, as McKenna pulled away, “Uh, yeah, really! Are you ready?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

Josh opened the main door and let McKenna exit. They walked a few paces and Josh pointed to the right. “My car is over there.” McKenna glanced over and saw a very polished Audi. Not surprised by the car, but that he had one. She almost pulled the door open, but she was interrupted.

“No, ma’am! Let me.” Josh swooped in and opened the door.

“Aww, thank you.” McKenna winked and Josh nodded proudly.

Once they were in motion, McKenna’s thoughts immediately went elsewhere. The clouds, which were now a mixture between red, pink, and orange, were captivating her. She shifted her body to get a better view. It took a moment from her to come back to earth, as she felt a constant tapping on her arm.

“Huh? What happened?”

“I asked,” Josh slowly commented. “‘How was your day?’”

McKenna made a “derpy” face – the sides of her mouth and her eyebrows dipped. “It was fine. Gosh, sorry.”  She heard Josh stifle a laugh.  

“How many times did you ask me?”

“Three,” Josh answered. He smiled while still looking ahead. “You must have been enthralled by the sunset.”

Embarrassed, McKenna answered, “Yeah…”

A few minutes later, they arrived. Josh turned off the ignition. “Ok, we’re here.” He glanced at McKenna, who nodded and gave a faint smile.

The restaurant was somewhat busy - nothing out of the ordinary on a beautiful night like this. Josh and McKenna approached the host desk, and the attendant immediately led them to a side table, away from the crowd. That seemed nice for them to peacefully eat and reconnect.

“Do you see anything you like,” McKenna asked, skimming the menu.

Josh licked his lips and answered, “I think everything is good, but I’ll show you my favorites.” He boldly reached for McKenna’s menu. Placing it flat on the table, Josh pointed to various selections. McKenna followed the guide of his fingers on the plastic. She was slowly becoming more intrigued with this fellow; him being a celebrity didn’t even cross her mind.  The confidence that oozed out effortlessly, the charm of a Southern gentleman, and the physique of a statue (even though it was in a five-foot-seven form).

“Ok, I’ll try the pasta.”

Things got a little awkward after they ordered. Josh tried to make McKenna feel more comfortable by asking questions about life and home; she answered less and less. She thought she was having a good time, but apparently not. So, as a defense mechanism, she drifted off.

Josh noticed the body language. He leaned in to ask, “So…what are you thinking about?”

“What? Nothing.”

“You must be thinking of something,” Josh replied, with his hand cupping the side of his face. He looked at her with interest.  “I must’ve said something wrong. You’re looking above my head…almost daydreaming. You haven’t said anything in a few minutes. I apologize if I’m boring ya!”

McKenna felt her cheeks burn as she covered her eyes with her hand. “Josh, I am so ridiculous. All of my manners flew out the window on the way here. I’m so rude. It’s been a while since I’ve been in this situation.”

“It’s okay!”

“No, it’s not. You are being too nice to me. I shouldn’t be acting like this. Forgive me.”  In an act of solidarity, McKenna reached across the table and gently touched Josh’s hand.

“I’m all yours for the rest of the time we’re here.” She sealed her promise with a smile.

Josh gasped, “Wow. No one I know talks like that on a dinner date. I accept your apology.”

McKenna beamed. “Good.”

After walking out of the restaurant, Josh looked over at McKenna. “Wanna walk around? Are you tired?”

“I’m not twelve, Josh,” she teased with her hands on her hips. “I can stay out late. I’m a grown ass woman.”

Josh raised his hands, “Ok, ok! Just checking. And for the record, I like that you’re grown.”

McKenna smirked and tucked her arm in the crook of Josh’s. “Cool. That makes me feel better.”

The two walked down the street, discussing little things, like favorite colors, pets, and music. Josh would stop in the middle of foot traffic, and foolishly reenact favorite movie scenes, flailing his arms all over. McKenna had to hold her midsection after laughing so hard.

“I haven’t laughed this much in ages!” McKenna admitted. Her arm grazed Josh’s, since they were standing so close to each other. “Thank you for making me feel better. I’m having a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad you are. You work so much, you need to take a breather and just go with the flow.” Josh replied. He wrapped his arm around McKenna’s shoulder as they continued to walk. “I know what I need to do to make you laugh. I’ve done my research on you, Miss McKenna.”

McKenna stopped in her tracks. “You what? Oh, really now…”  
  
“Yes,” Josh said. He turned to face McKenna. “I’ve attended events you’ve been at. I’ve seen you around. You just never saw me.”

“Oh my word, I have a stalker. I have reached a new high of fame.” McKenna pushed the black Jackie O shades on her face, dramatically sneaking away from Josh, adding to the humorous conversation.

Josh laughed and clapped his hands in amusement. “I’m just very observant! Remember when I told you at the party that my friends and I admire your work? That was true. Your personality is so bright and I gravitate towards people like you. I’ve wanted to meet you for a while now and get to know you better.”

McKenna was mesmerized with every word Josh has spoken. She had not heard anyone speak so highly of her outside of the work environment. She didn’t know what to say or think or do.

“So, with that in mind,” Josh placed his hands in his pockets, physically preparing himself. “Would you let me take you out again?”

McKenna twisted her lips in thought. She knew the answer, but she didn’t want to seem too eager. A shy smile formed onto McKenna’s face. Grasping onto Josh’s shoulders, she kissed the little area between his cheek and lips.

“I would love to.”


	5. Chapter 5

The whirlwind friendship with Josh was very unexpected. It made everything in L.A. so much better. Yes, work was exhilarating and motivating. However, on the social aspect, McKenna kept to herself, going out or staying in with Ivanna and Kyle. But Josh was changing her quasi-hermit ways. His laid-back yet explosive style of life was inspiring; McKenna loved being with him. The constant texting and phone calls made her enjoy being occupied outside of work.  She would wonder if something could happen between them…but there was no rush. 

Two days after their introductory date, they went to see a movie and got ice cream afterwards. McKenna _loved_ ice cream – it was her kryptonite. Josh took that into account when he presented her with a 3-scoop bowl. As a reward, she let him eat some of her dessert. Everything went well and he asked her out for another date, to which she enthusiastically accepted. He was happy that she was becoming more care-free and letting her true personality show; she was thrilled that he was interested in her for more than a status upgrade.

Work was just as successful. McKenna had booked two clients for an innovative fashion show in San Francisco. Also, Ray had invited her to travel with him to New York in May. That was a bombshell that McKenna could not recover from. Being in the city, even for 5 days, was a dream come true. It would be the best experience of her life. Of course, besides Ivanna and Kyle, Josh was the first to know about this. She felt as if he needed to be a part of her success in Los Angeles.

Another Friday came around. The fun atmosphere had rubbed off on McKenna because she had “Just Got Paid” blaring in her office. It was the end of her work week, so why not? McKenna was placing her laptop in her bag, when her phone rang. It was Josh.

“Hello!”

“Hey, Miss McKenna. Is that music playing?”

“Hi, Mr. Josh. Yes, it is! How are you?”

“I’m fine. What’s up?”

“Just dancing and about to leave work.”

“Grrr-eat!”

McKenna giggled and turned off her iPod, “You’re ridiculous. What are you doing?”

“Just took a ride on my motorcycle, and now I’m just chillin’. Hey, do you want to go get some dinner? I have to go out of town for a few days, but I wanted to see you before I leave.”

“Aww,” McKenna cooed as she collected her folders, then closed her office door. “That’s so sweet. I actually don’t have any plans tonight. Where do you wanna go?”’

“We can plan that when I see you.”

McKenna waved to her co-workers, and took the elevator down to the lobby. Josh was explaining his upcoming itinerary - going in and out of the country. The conversation was very pleasant but it was becoming hard to hear him on the phone.

“Josh, can you hold on?  I’m losing you, but I’m about to go outside.”

“Alrighty.”

Being unusually impatient, McKenna rapidly tapped her toe against the floor. A few choice words slipped from her mouth as well. Things must be getting good with Josh, because she never acted out like this before unless something was crazy important. (That’s if the incident at her Mimi Joan’s annual spring tea didn’t count – one of Mimi Joan’s most exquisite teacups was shattered because the irritated 5-year-old Mackie Bryce didn’t receive a fourth sugar cube…)

The elevator door finally slid open, and McKenna hurried down the hall. She opened the front door to regain reception. “Ok, I’m back. What were you saying?”

“I was getting a little worried. Umm, look in front of you.”

“What, Josh? I thought you were talking about Chicago or New York.”

“Just look.”

“Why?”

“Girl, look up!”

McKenna followed directions and stopped in her tracks. Across the street, stood Josh, leaning against his trusty motorcycle. He wore a faded pair of jeans, a striped tank, and a flannel shirt on top. Legs crossed, shades on, iPhone to ear.  She shook her head and slipped her phone back into her purse. What is this guy doing to her?

“Are you serious?” McKenna yelled from the sidewalk.

Josh smirked and cupped his hand to the side of his mouth, “Absolutely, pretty girl. Don’t go anywhere.”  He carefully propped his helmet nearby by the bike, looked both ways, and crossed the median to meet McKenna. She beamed as Josh wrapped his arms around her and sweetly kissed her cheek.

McKenna couldn’t explain what was going on; her stomach was definitely full of tingly feelings.  Perhaps butterflies? Or maybe it because his tank was drooping low and she got to see all of this manly chest hair sticking out..that could have been it.  

Shaking out of her apparent admiration of Josh’s physical attributes, she asked: 

“Why did you surprise me?”

Sliding his sunglasses up, Josh smiled. “Because I can. Plus, I wanted to hear that sweet accent of yours in person.”

McKenna laughed, “Puh-lease. That is so lame.”

Josh lifted a finger, ready to prove a point. “But it worked! I love the way you speak. Let’s get something to eat. You wanna ride?” He gestured to his motorcycle.

“Absolutely not,” McKenna dramatically retorted. “I am not dressed for the occasion. Look at this pencil skirt! Maybe some other time.” She winked to leave that option open to future adventures.

“Alright, I can deal with that.” Josh’s eyes lit up as he took hold of McKenna’s hand. She just realized that they never held hands before. And their fingers were locked? That was engaged/married couples action in her mind.

“Sooo….” Josh vocally stretched out. “I heard through the grapevine that your birthday is a few weeks away. True or not true?”

McKenna bit her lip. “True. How did you find out?”

“I just knowwww….” Josh replied in a sing-a-long fashion.  

That seemed strange. How did Josh get this info? Must have been a slip-up from Ivanna…or Ray - Number 1 and Number 2 fans of this potential relationship.

To piggy-back on his comment, Josh added – “I think it’d be great if I could take you out for your birthday. Get some people together to celebrate.”

McKenna shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe. We usually have big birthday gatherings at home. I’m still getting used to being here by myself so I might just want to do something low-key this year. Like, watch a movie, or get a manicure.”

“Oh…” Josh replied; he looked down in disappointment. “Well, I don’t think you should be alone. Are your parents coming out to visit? Or are you going back to South Carolina?”

McKenna winced. She hoped he didn’t notice.

_Damn._

Up until now, McKenna avoided any deep conversation about her family and life in Charleston with Josh. Just an occasional gushing whenever her Daddy would send her a “miss you” text or if her siblings or Grandpa Steven called. But none of those things gave away the brewing conflict. She couldn’t figure out when would be the right time to discuss this…but she knew it wasn’t now.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Josh looked at McKenna in suspicion. His eyes squinted as he further investigated. “You did some cringing action, like something I said was not ok.”

“Oh, no…” McKenna stammered.  “Things are a little awkward back home. We’re all still busy with our schedules, so I’m not sure what’s going on. I’ve never really talked about it outside of Ivanna and Kyle. I want to tell you but…” As her voice started to fade, McKenna started to fidget with her free hand.  This was so embarrassing for her, a prim-and-proper Charleston socialite, to be at a loss for words. Then, to attempt to explain this unusual situation to a complete stranger - that was complete foolishness. Her vulnerability was getting the best of her. She was beyond ready to leave the subject behind.

Seeing how she was started to shut down, Josh nodded and rubbed her back. “Okay, we’ll figure something out, Kenna.”

“What? Kenna?!” McKenna jolted back into reality.  _That was new._

“Don’t tell me no one’s called you that before?”

McKenna replied in a sassy tone. “No.”

Josh released her hand and crossed his arms. “I figured that it’d be a better option than Miss McKenna. I know how that makes you feel old,” he replied in an extra spicy manner.

A hard hand slap came across Josh’s arm. He may be cute, but not that cute to successfully give lip towards McKenna. 

“Don’t even, Josh.”

Josh combed his fingers through his hair. “Just playing, girly.”

Another smile appeared on McKenna. “You sure know how to make a girl feel comfortable.”

“I do what I can,” Josh proudly stated. He connected his hand with McKenna’s, kissed her palm, and said, “Let’s go get some dinner and ice cream.”

*** 

Since Josh was on the road with movie publicity, McKenna wanted to spend a night in with Kyle and Ivanna. They decided to go all out for an Italian night at her place – homemade pizza, pasta, bread, salad, the works. Of course, wine was a given. The spread was out of control. After setting everything out on the dining room table, McKenna left to change into a non-flour coated shirt. When she returned, Ivanna pointed to her phone.

“You missed a call. It was your Daddy.”

McKenna raised her eyebrow – why would he call at this time of night? She decided to listen to the message.

“Hey Mackie, this is your father. I hope you’re having a good day. Got some good news. We’re finally coming to visit! I have a few meetings to attend in Beverly Hills, and I thought we’d make a vacation out of it.  That’s if you’re not busy. Just lemme know. We miss you but I’m very proud of you and your work. Looooveee you, tiger! Buh-bye now.”

McKenna remained quiet at the table. She tried not to break down and cry. Hearing Daddy’s booming voice over the phone was such a relief to her. She missed him so much.

Ivanna and Kyle looked at her with intrigue.

“Hmm, looks like my family’s coming over.”

Ivanna took a quick swig of Pinot Noir, and Kyle’s jaw dropped.

“Get out of town.”

McKenna nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do.”

“Oh stop,” Kyle demanded. He took a big spoonful of spaghetti and put it on his plate. “Maybe this is a good thing. Do you think they’ll come over for your birthday? You know it’s a few weeks away and your Mama _never_  misses birthdays.”

McKenna rubbed her forehead. She couldn’t tell what this woman was going to do. It could work in her favor – this special day could be the glue that would fix this torn communication. Or not.

“I don’t know, y’all. I’m not going to worry about it. I got you two, Ray, the crew, and I believe Josh will be home for a few days. I’ll be happy either way.”

Ivanna smiled and patted McKenna’s knee. “That’s my girl! Let’s make the most of our first group birthday here in L.A. I know a few people who could open up their home for a get together. And your fam can meet Josh!”

The smile on McKenna’s face vanished. “I don’t know about that. That might not be a great idea right now. I haven’t even told him about our dynamic. I think that’s a friendship killer. I don’t want him involved in my drama.”

“But look at it like this,” Kyle interjected. “If he is so interested in you, you need to be honest with him and let him decide. You’re strong and from what I’ve noticed from – he’s understanding. Just do your part.”

The three continued to partake of their Italian fest. As everything was sinking in, McKenna thought about this apparent reunion. She thought it was time for this painful disconnect to be over. But would it all resolve in one try? Could her family meet Josh without sizing him up to every eligible bachelor from South Carolina? She was not about to put Josh on display like a polished trophy. Would they accept her and her new life?

That was the norm – being graded on past loves, past experiences, past successes, and past failures.

Would Mama react positively?

That who really mattered –  _Mama_.


	6. Chapter 6

The Davis family pulled out all the stops when it came to special occasions and holidays – birthdays were no different.  The anniversary of one’s arrival into the world was as important as the annual celebration of America’s independence. Decorations covered the lucky individual’s room; special meals prepared; announcements in the community’s newsletter. Any “excuse” to extravagantly parade a beloved’s success was quite reasonable (especially in hopes to “one-up” a rival neighbor/friend). Going “ham” was the way to go. 

Memories of home flooded McKenna’s consciousness. Delicious treats and lovely notes from extended family and friends came to her doorstep.  The day before, a Skype session with Ella Simone (affectionately known as Elsie) was very welcoming. The sisters talked about school, Folly Beach (their favorite vacation spot nearby their house) and life in general.

“I wish I could come see you, Mackie.”

Getting comfortable in the lounge chair, McKenna positioned her laptop on her legs.  “I know, Elsie. School will be out soon. I promise, you and the boys can stay with me all summer.”

“Perf! Hey, are you seeing anyone right now?” Elsie’s pretty brown eyes widened as she asked. She itched to know any new info about her sister. “Your pretty self should have a man nipping at your heels!”

“Girl, please,” McKenna yelled. “I ain’t got time for that!”

Elsie’s contagious giggle boomed from the speakers. With eyes closed, she shouted, “McKenna Bryce Davis! That is a lie!”

McKenna smirked as she pulled her shoulder-length hair up into a messy bun.  Seeing the genuine glee in Elsie’s demeanor, it was only fair to explain the recent happenings.

“Alright… I’ve been talking to this guy. Josh. He’s very nice. We’ve gone out on a few dates. Nothing serious.”

“Yet.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But you were implying that.”

McKenna rolled her eyes. Elsie giggled again.

“So, what does he do?”

“Why does that matter?” McKenna blurted.

“Whoa, girly,” Elsie pointed her finger towards her screen. “I’m not trying to snoop on you. I’m just curious.”

McKenna took a breath and continued: “Sorry. He’s an actor.”

“What movie?”

“The Hunger Games.”

McKenna watched as her sister’s face froze.

“Elsie?”

“OOOOHHHHH…..MY….”

“Ella Simone, STOP.”

A train of giggles and squeals burst forth. Elsie was seen running around her room, jumping up and down in excitement. Finally, she sat down, exhausted.

“McKenna Bryce, how are you talking to Josh Hutcherson and NOT dating him? What a cutie! He could be good for you.”

“Hmm…we’ll see.”

“Is he taking you out for dinner tomorrow? Huh? Please say yes!”

McKenna cleared her throat loudly, raised her eyebrow, and tilted her head, to give her sister a hint.

“How’re Daddy and Mama?”

“Uhhh….they’re fine.”

“Good.” McKenna nodded, knowing Elsie would shut up about this nonsense about Josh. She studied the worry lines on her sister’s forehead. Elsie had fixed her gaze at the wall.

“So, I guess by your reaction, and since Daddy hasn’t mentioned this alleged trip in two weeks, I should assume y’all are not coming any time soon.”

“Mackie…”

McKenna’s tone was bitter and sharp - “Save it, Ella.”

_Another letdown. Don’t break down, girl._

Surprisingly, Elise began to raise her voice, “Lose the attitude, McKenna. You could always come visit.”

McKenna started to fume; her lips poked out, expelling air to diffuse a meltdown. “I have work, damnit! It wouldn’t look good right now.”

“Mackie?”

Irritated and avoiding the screen, she answered, “Yes, dear?”

“Are you…” Elsie hesitated. Her shoulder slumped as she moved closer to her computer screen, as if she was giving privileged information.  “Are you upset that Daddy and Mama don’t visit you?”

“I don’t know. It’s probably for the best. I think Daddy would come in a heartbeat. He’s just torn. Like I am.”  McKenna began to look the nail polish stationed on her fingers. It was amazing how her sister, the stunning college junior, could sweetly ask such hard questions. Of course, the tried-and-true coping mechanism of zoning out was in effect.

“What do you mean?”

“He loves me, and he wants to make sure I’m okay, but he has a commitment to Mama, you know? His desire to make sure she’s happy.  On the other hand, I have an obligation to do what my heart tells me to do. Even still, I miss you guys. I miss home. More than you know. But I can’t tell them that. I can’t come home just yet. It’ll make things worse.”

“Why not?”

“It’s complicated,” McKenna shot back. 

Elsie squinted her eyes. “You’re so proud.”

McKenna slammed her hand against the chair’s arm in frustration. “Come on, so are you! Daddy and Mama are the main ones. It’s disgusting! I’m tired of getting hurt all the time. That’s why I left.”

“I know,” Elsie replied with a tone of defeat. “Just because they are wrong, doesn’t give you a free pass to abandon us, Mackie.”

“Elsie, stop. You don’t know what I’m dealing with.”

“Actually I do, Mackie. I’m living the same life you are.”

Deemed speechless, McKenna attempted to downplay Elsie’s confession. Before she could retaliate, 12-year-old Brendon popped up on her screen. His goofy smile made her heart melt.

“Hey, Mackie!”

“Hi, baby! How are you?”  
  
“I’m fine.” The curly-haired boy winked at his eldest sister, then sat on Elsie’s lap. “I miss you lots. I sent you a card in the mail!”

McKenna grinned as she quickly disguised her former anger and potential tears.

“Thanks, Brendon! You’re the best.”

A few minutes passed as the three continued to make silly faces and swap stories. McKenna looked at her phone; she received five text messages and two missed calls – all referencing the evening’s festivities in her honor. It was close to 7pm; sadly, she had to leave her siblings.  _Again._

“Okay, loves. I need to go. My friends are taking me out and I need to get ready. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Elsie and Brendon shouted, “Okay! Love youuuuuuu….”

“Love yoouuuuuu,” McKenna returned. She blew kisses, waved, waited for them to say goodbye, then closed the window. She truly adored her siblings. Even Travis, who was always out of the house, becoming the next eligible bachelor under the age of 18. They were everything to her. They were the image of her life that was, so innocent and calm, pleasant to look at. But the tides were slowly turned, revealing the striking truth about their supposedly close-knit family. They were the reason she had to go.

****

A text message from Josh awoke McKenna on her big day:

_Happy birthday, beautiful Kenna! I know you had a party last night and I’m so sorry I couldn’t come. I would like to take you out to dinner tonight. Just you and me. I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Text me back or just call!_

McKenna smiled, knowing she’d get to see Josh after two weeks of his constant travels. As much as she loved the grandeur of Charleston birthdays, she was ready to experience a more subdued version.  

She was able to get a hold of Josh and put the call on speakerphone.

“Happy birthday!”

“Thank you!”

“Enjoying your day off? Hungover on this fine April day?”

“No,” McKenna dismissed loudly. “A Southern lady keeps her liquor down. Did you finish your interview?”

“You remembered! Yeah, I did. So freaking early, but I got through it.”

McKenna opened her closet, snickering after hearing Josh’s honest assessment. “Of course I would. I remember a lot of things, including the things you tell me.”

Josh “aww-ed” into the phone. “You’re the best. Dinner tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Is it okay if we go to Café Hutch?”

McKenna laughed for a little while, “Café Hutch?! Get out of here. Are you cookin’?”

“Damn straight, lady. I only cook for special individuals. I’ll even wear an apron. I’ll pick you up at 6.”

***

The car ride to Josh’s house was sweet and hilarious. Josh made a playlist of McKenna’s favorite songs; they discussed McKenna’s trip to New York in May, as well as awkward interview moments they’ve had.  Almost every comment was followed by a laugh or a smart-ass remark. Eventually, they arrived in front of a gate. Josh quickly punched in a code, and the gate opened wide.

“Welcome!”

McKenna gave an approving nod. “Wow, Josh. This is nice.”

“Yeah, I like the natural element of it all. Plus, my dog Driver loves here it too. You can come over anytime,” Josh commented.  His eyes were focused straight ahead, so McKenna couldn’t tell if he was innocently offering an invite or not.

Josh parked the car and looked at McKenna. “Alrighty. I need you to wait right here. I just want to make sure everything’s good.” Josh squeezed McKenna’s hand and winked. He bolted out of the car and ran up the stairs.

McKenna sighed as she watched him walk away.   _He must be doing something crazy_ , she thought. While she waited, she looked at the adorable bracelet Josh gave her minutes before; he left it on her seat as she entered the car back at her place.

A knock on the door triggered her to look at the window. Dapper-looking Josh, decked out in a grey blazer, black v-neck, and dark jeans, was showing off a somewhat mischievous grin. “I’m ready. Are you?”  
  
“Sure….” McKenna skeptically answered, opening her door.

Josh led the way to the front door. When he twisted the knob, he stopped, facing McKenna. His tone was almost serious. “Alright, birthday girl, I don’t want you to look. I need you to trust me, ok?”

Cautiously nodding, McKenna covered her face with her hands. Josh pushed the door open, then gingerly placed his hands on her hips; guiding and somewhat nudging her to take steps into the living room. The warmth from Josh’s body covered McKenna’s. It was a wonderful sensation – downright sexy.  What was this feeling again? Must have been butterflies for real.

“Ok,” Josh whispered into her ear. “Open your eyes.”

McKenna gasped as she noticed the ambiance. In front of her, roses placed at various spots and candles were lit everywhere. A few balloons hovered over their heads. The table had been covered with a beautiful spread of edibles, and soft music was playing in the background.

“Oh, Josh,” McKenna sighed. “This is just like home. You didn’t have to do this for me.” Her throat was tightening with tears. 

“Yes, I did,” Josh surrounded McKenna with his embrace and kissed her cheek. His long eyelashes tickled her face as he spoke. “I know it was a big deal that you couldn’t be home for your birthday. Had to do something special for my special girl.”

Why Josh would go out of his way to fulfill this unspoken wish was unimaginable to McKenna.  Emotions were taking over - she wasn’t raised to get so worked up over a sweet gesture. She hurried to wipe tears away, making sure they didn’t spill down on her bright blue dress. Josh decided to take care of this “problem” by pecking the apples of her cheeks.

“It’s okay,” he said, framing her face with his hands. “I don’t mean to embarrass you. I need you to know how I feel. C’mon.”

Josh took McKenna by the hand and seated her at the table. Then, he moved around to serve her all of the fixings – McKenna’s favorites from home – crispy chicken, macaroni & cheese, freshly baked rolls, greens, sweet potatoes, blueberry cobbler, and ice cream.

McKenna couldn’t get the words out of her mouth. “You, you…made all this?”

“Yes, ma’am! That’s why I scheduled my interview early, so I could work my magic here!” Josh replied as he placed McKenna’s full plate in front of her. “Bon appetite!”

“How did you know?” McKenna was very confused, racking her brain for clues. “Ivanna…”

Josh’s laugh filled the room. He was tickled by McKenna’s self-revelation. “Yup! She was my accomplice.”

McKenna shook her head, laughing under her breath. “That girl. She’s gonna get it one day.” She looked down because she knew was blushing. The gratitude she had for Josh was amazing. Glancing back at him, she quietly replied, “Thank you.”

Josh smiled and continued to eat. McKenna was observing all of him at this moment. His God-given jaw was jutting back and forth as he quietly chewed.  His dark hair was slightly gelled back, making him look a little older than usual, bringing attention to the sparkling hazel eyes he had.  _Those eyes._  She adored them…his smile…his touch…everything.

After dinner, McKenna chose to watch one of her favorite movies, _National Lampoon’s Vacation_ ; it was a yearly tradition and she decided to keep this one. There was some couch cuddle time, with Josh holding onto McKenna’s hand, while she placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling close. At first, the blatant signs of affection was uncomfortable – usually McKenna didn’t partake in this until some type of defined commitment was established. But she decided to roll with it.

_New environment, new mindset, right?_

It was decided that Josh would take McKenna home after dinner - she needed to be at the office early in the morning. On the way to the car, McKenna tugged on Josh’s jacket sleeve to stop and hug Josh. It caught him by surprise, the way she held on so tightly.

“Thank you, for everything,” she kissed his cheek. “You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Josh looked at McKenna with sincerity in his eyes. “Really? You don’t get this special treatment at home?”

“I do,” McKenna admitted. “But it’s usually offered at a cost. You know, someone wants something in return. Or they do it for opportunistic reasons.”

“I’m only doing this because I really care. You’ve become one of my favorite people, Kenna. I know you would go above and beyond for me.” Josh took hold of McKenna’s hand. She nodded again to confirm his statement.  Their eyes met and were locked for a few seconds. McKenna couldn’t explain it, but she didn’t want to look away or let go.  

Josh rubbed his thumb against McKenna’s to interrupt their trance. “Hey, I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go out with me?”

The manner in which McKenna bolted from Josh’s touch, startled both of them. She was not expecting this inquiry.

“What?!

“Would you. Like. To. Go. Out. With me?”  Josh proposed, using his hands, in his own version of a sign language, repeating the sentence.

McKenna rolled her eyes and gently pushed Josh away, “Oh, Josh, stop!”

Josh rolled his eyes as well. “Oh, Kenna, c’mon! You know I was going to ask this question at some point! We have awesome times together. I can’t stop thinking about the next time we get together. You are beautiful – so beautiful. I really like you and I want to take it to the next level. I would love to be your boyfriend. Don’t be stubborn.”

At the end of his monologue, Josh tapped his finger on McKenna’s nose. She giggled then sobered up with uncertainty.

“Josh, It’s been a while.”

“That’s ok!” Josh beamed with his arms extended. His face expressed pure joy beyond words.  “We’ll take it slow. We’ll do whatever you want.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I’m willing to do the most for a girl who gives the most.”

McKenna’s cheeks rose. Josh was really stating his case for her. He was a new, wonderful part of her life.  She was completely enamored by him. He was different then the guys who were her potential suitors at home; he was so genuine. Of course, she’d always give wholeheartedly in a relationship she was in. What did she have to lose? 

“Joshua….”

“McKenna….”

“Yes.”

“Woohoo!” Josh pumped his fist and kissed McKenna on the forehead. “I knew you’d say yes.”

McKenna tilted her head, intrigued by his enthusiastic reaction. “You are so confident, sir.”

Josh shrugged his shoulders.  “I am, but I meant every word.”

“You know what? I like a guy who’ll fight for me.”

“And fight I shall, Miss McKenna.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Get outta town!”

This was the reaction of Kyle and Ivanna as McKenna informed them of her new relationship status over coffee and scones. They were meeting up before Josh arrived. He offered to take them out on their first trip to Manhattan Beach. 

“Yes,” McKenna answered, pulling her hair into a slick side ponytail. “It was so sweet.”

Ivanna grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “I’m ecstatic it all worked out and you said yes. So your anniversary and your birthday are on the same day? Love it!”

“I suppose…” 

Kyle shoved McKenna off the couch. “I don’t know why you’re trying to be humble and give us fake cuteness. It’s great news. You wanted this, and you got it.”

“True,” McKenna laughed as she got up from the floor. “It’s pretty damn awesome. He’s amazing. I don’t think any of the dudes back home could compare to him. I really appreciate him being around while I’m still adjusting to all of this.”

Ivanna replied with a sigh. “So, how are you going to get closure on all of this?”  She raised her hands and air quoted on the word  _this_.

“Find a way to talk to my mother. I think she’d like the fact I’m going to New York in a few weeks. We could talk about it and she’ll warm up.”

Kyle interjected: “This is getting ridiculous. How about she care about you instead of your escapades?”

McKenna rolled her eyes, “You don’t think I know this, Kyle? She didn’t call on my birthday, for crying out loud. Why should she be concerned about my mundane life and new boyfriend?”

“Give it a shot,” Ivanna replied.

“I don’t know.”  McKenna pursed her lips as she thought of what to do next. “I’ll call her this week. Talk about my trip. That’s a start, right?”

“What’s a start?”

All eyes looked up to where the new voice came from. It was Josh, at the front door.  “Sorry, Kenna said I can just come on in when I got here. Wasn’t trying to interrupt.” He lowered in his head, a tad embarrassed.

McKenna’s eyes widened. This was not a great time to explain this detailed drama. She snapped out of her trance, walked up to Josh, and kissed his cheek. “Oh no, don’t be silly. We were just discussing how to surprise my mom about my NYC trip. C’mon guys, let’s go.” She gestured Ivanna and Kyle to quickly get their things. 

“But wait,” Josh stated, looking at the three. “You looked nervous when I came in. Are you alright?”

Kyle cleared his throat, “Yeah, man. Miss Vanessa Ann can be a tough cookie. Gotta make sure everything’s right.”

_Which was true…._

“Touché.” Josh smiled.

As the four walked outside, Josh brushed his fingers against McKenna’s arm, halting her.

“I know it’s been a few days since your birthday, but I already miss you. What am I gonna do when you go to New York for two weeks?”

McKenna pulled Josh in closer to her. “I don’t know. You could always come with me. Or stop by for a few days.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good,” McKenna said. She pulled Josh close, hands on his face, and boldly kissed his lips. A small “Oooo” was heard from Ivanna and Kyle. Josh stood still, absolutely mesmerized by her action.

“Sorry about earlier, my family’s a little weird. But hopefully they’ll be able come visit soon.” She gave her classic wink and began to strut over towards Josh’s car.

“Ok, Miss McKenna, I see what you did there. I hope you’re ready for some beach lovin’.”

****

_Aedes mores juraque curat_

“She guards her buildings, customs, and laws.”

The motto of Charleston.

The slogan etched in the heart and soul of the Bryce women.

High standards were a given; the bar was always raised.  The beautiful women dictated the family. Behind every strong man, there was a woman who gave a demure outward appearance, with even stronger strength inside. They weren’t the Huxtables - they were a high-strung version of them. There were goals to accomplish and it was the mission of all individuals to achieve such goals.

This family was rooted in the fact that the men worked and the women stayed home. Everyone received their accolades and worldly acknowledgements, but once that diamond ring was placed on the left ring finger, all of it went out the window.

Vanessa Ann was living proof that this ritual could be passed down and fulfilled successfully. She married Paul, a wealthy businessman, under the conditions that he’d let her live the way of life. Of course, knowing full well that she came from the equally endowed Bryce clan, he agreed. She planted her four children into the soil of high class Charleston. They took etiquette classes on Wednesday evenings, attended every cotillion and family functions; stood and spoke with poise. Class and chivalry were prominent in their lives; it was a dying breed and needed to be revived.  

Everyone needed to look good and play a role in the colorful masterpiece of South Carolinian Bryce living. This was the goal.

After another pow-wow with Ivanna and Kyle, and also a brief phone call with Daddy (who surprised her with an upcoming visit at the end of the week), McKenna left a voice mail for her mother. She briefly stated about her upcoming travels with the possibility of a brief visit to Mimi Joan’s house in Mount Pleasant.  

The message was short, sweet, and to the point. McKenna tossed her phone on the plush couch cushion. Nervous was not the best word for how she felt. Mortified was more like it.

As a distraction, McKenna went to clean the bathroom, scrubbing her worries away. When she returned to the living room, she heard smooth jazz playing. It was Mama’s ringtone. She scrambled to the couch and looked at her phone. Sure enough, it was her number. On the third ring, McKenna touched the screen and answered softly, “Hello?”

“McKenna?”

“Y-yes?”

“It’s me.”

“Hi, Mama.”

“How are you?”

“I’m okay, just cleaning up around here.”

“Oh. You don’t have a maid?”

“Mama,” McKenna said in exasperation. “The condo is small. I can take care of it.”

“I suppose…” A classic remark drenched in disappointment. What a surprise. 

“Anyway,” Vanessa Ann continued. “You’re going to New York. That’s fabulous. I’ve heard great things about Lesly’s line. Should be a great show. Hopefully you’ll have time to visit the sites and socialize.”

McKenna’s face brightened. “Yes, it will be great. Don’t worry, Mama, I will. Ivanna and Josh will be visiting while I’m there.”

“Who’s Josh, dear?”

“My…my boyfriend.” McKenna stuttered. She held her breath to wait for her mother’s reaction.

“Oh yes, Daddy told me. He sounds like a great guy. Elsie showed me pictures - he’s really cute too.”

“Mama…” 

“Mack-a-bell…”

She hadn’t heard that nickname since college. A potential red flag, but McKenna chose to ignore it.   
  
“Hey, you know I miss you.”

“I do know.” McKenna sat down in her favorite chair. She could see in her mind Mama’s beautiful smile. She was longing to hear that sentence for the longest time. Since January 10th. 

“Yes. I know Daddy didn’t tell you, but I will be joining him to see you on Thursday.”

“Oh my gosh, really, Mama?” 

Vanessa laughed, “Yes, love. I want to know what you’re up to. How you live on the West Coast. I would love to meet Josh.” 

McKenna tried to refrain a squeal. “But, of course! He’s eager to see y’all as well.”

“And also thank Ray for giving you this wonderful opportunity, as you grow and eventually transition back to our way of living.”

The joy in McKenna’s demeanor drained immediately. That must have been a verbal slip-up. “What?”

“You heard me. We all know this is a phase. This is a rare time for you: spread your wild oats. Make contacts. Fall in love. Settle down and come back home.”

McKenna marveled at how quickly the conversation turned from happy reunion to a guilty tripping session. She had to defend her decisions. 

“This is home. My job is fabulous. I have a career here, Mama. Ivanna and Kyle are here. Josh is amazing to me, I can’t leave them.”

“Your job…your career,” Vanessa Ann sternly stated, “Is to be a wife and take care of your children. If they fit into this, so be it.”

“I can’t wrap my head around that. I need to do what I want to do. What if I’m supposed to live here? What if I don’t find anyone back East? What if I can’t have children?” Of course, McKenna wanted to show her mother that everything couldn’t be perfect. Life happens – nothing is guaranteed.

McKenna could hear the cynicism in her mother’s tone. “You have Bryce blood. You will have children. And if you returned to  _Charleston_ , a man would marry you in a heartbeat. You are a beautiful person. No one could pass you up. He’d work and you would be able to relax. Like the princess you are.”

“I…”, she replied, trying to mask her crying. “I have to go.”

“Oh, really now? Once I tell you the truth, you begin to shrink and hide. McKenna Bryce Davis, I taught you better than that.”

A bomb exploded in her mind. Her mother had stooped to a whole new low. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t trust me, Mama.” The frustration had escalated to its’ highest form: McKenna was actually raising her voice to her mother. “Why won’t you let me do this? If I was Travis, this wouldn’t happen.”

“McKenna, stop that. You know I wouldn’t tell you these things if I didn’t care…”

The voice heard through the receiver had diminished to a lull rhythm. Everything stopped. Thoughts swirled through McKenna’s mind.  How could her mother do this to her? She just wanted approval. That’s all. All of this hard work, crushed underfoot.

“I wish you would just be here. With us. For you, McKenna.”

_Click._

McKenna abruptly hung up the phone. Just like that. She couldn’t deal with all of the bullshit explanations. That’s exactly what it was – bullshit. Her mother’s disguised humility was revealed as blatant selfishness. There was no reason for her to go home. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

What happens when an integral part of your very being is ripped from you? How do you recover from an unexpected heartbreak? You do what was programmed in you to do.

_Put your energy into something that matters._

A Bryce lady didn’t cry unless it was to attract attention. Crying and moping did not put food on the table or money in the bank. When faced with a difficult situation, a Bryce lady was trained to gird her loins and return to her glorious position as a stunning woman of the South. 

McKenna Bryce Davis was not about to crack under pressure. It didn’t matter who or what caused this anguish; she needed to push through. Her comfort was her job - the essence of her stay in Los Angeles. 

She became a main fixture in the building, arriving at 7:30am, leaving no earlier than 8pm. It was the only thing she knew what to do. Work until everything was done. Work for a release. Work until something became right. Doing anything to make someone proud.

It took McKenna a few days to recover from the telephone incident with her mother. After she cried her heart out in the security of her room, and a heart-to-heart with Ivanna and Ray, McKenna was ready to get back on track.

The regimen started on Monday, and continued all the way to Thursday night. McKenna entered the office with a large cup of coffee, and left with a massive Diet Coke in hand. No one saw her unless she gave clearance - with a legitimate reason to enter her cave. She needed to get shit done, blocking all distractions. 

Her to-do list was plentiful: Create contracts and proposals. Plan in-store appearances. Work her suave magic with the stylists and designers. Reply back to the emails. Promote the mess out of the company. Stay late at the office to complete all of these bullet points.

On the positive side, the company was two weeks ahead of schedule for all projects and deadlines. Ray congratulated McKenna on her tenacious work efforts.  That was what she wanted to hear. Some kind of approval.

***  
  
“Mac. Mac! Why in the hell are you still here?”

McKenna glanced at the door; her fellow account executive, Jules, was standing against the doorframe, arms crossed, glasses lowered on the bridge of her nose.

“I need to finish this proposal.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yeah,” McKenna stated, obviously annoyed by Jules’ questioning. “I do.”

Jules walked to the desk. “Girl, it’s 8:30. Ray left three hours ago! That should tell you something. You should go.”

“Ok.” A few seconds later, McKenna realized Jules had not moved. Getting antsy, she asked with urgency, “Why are you still in my office? What are you doing here?”

“I needed to finish a project for the McQueen show, but I was only a day behind. I’ve noticed you in your office late for the past three days. That’s not going to do. Get out.”

McKenna rolled her eyes and returned to her work.

“C’mon, Mac, you need to go home.” Jules reached to stack a pile a papers. In a combined burst of anger and confusion, McKenna grabbed Jules’ wrist.

Jules gasped, “Oh my—-! What is wrong with you?”

McKenna made sure to keep her hand on Jules as she spoke. “Just let me work. I need to do this.”

Jules rapidly blinked when she realized McKenna wasn’t trying to be a bitch, but somehow attempting to relay an inner message through her tired eyes. She inched her arm away from McKenna’s grasp. “Fine. If I see you here tomorrow night, I’m telling Ray.”

McKenna groaned as Jules closed the door.  “What the flip,” she muttered. Cursing wasn’t her forte but sometimes she wanted to let some choice words fly.

The phone buzzed loudly against the desk. McKenna yelled,  “Good grief, seriously?” All day, no one outside of work had bothered her and now this double-whammy was annoying the mess out of her.

Josh was calling; she had made her time with him sparse in the past week. After the maternal meltdown, McKenna shyed away from pretty much everyone. Ivanna and Kyle knew what happened and stayed clear.  Josh had left voice mails and sent texts, asking how she was, if she was free to talk or hang out. But she used the classic phrase, “I can’t…work.” Maybe now wasn’t a good time to completely shut him out.

“Hello?”

“Hey, baby girl.” His voice was upbeat. 

“Hi…”

Josh chucked, “Wow, it’s awesome to hear you speak live, instead of an answering machine. You sound so tired. Are you alright?”

McKenna smiled as she placed the call on speakerphone. “Yessir. I just thought it was long enough to not pick up the phone. Work has been crazy. Picking up projects. Going to shoots in Malibu. I gotta get everything ready for New York.” She drifted off a little, as she focused on a very bright poster on her computer screen.

“I know,” Josh sighed. Then, he stopped speaking. The rhythmic click of the mouse filled the room.

“Kenna? You there?”

“Uh yeah, baby. Right here.”

“Lies,” Josh retorted. “Stop what you’re doing and listen. I want to see you.”

McKenna bit her lip as she moved her hand from the mouse. She did miss Josh immensely.  “I want to see you too.” 

“Dare I ask if you’re free tonight?”

Looking at the now small collection of papers and her Lilly Pulitzer planner, opened to a blacked out sheet of completed assignments. No one would reprimand her if she left a few things untouched.  She could go, but she didn’t want to.

“Josh…”

“Please, McKenna? Can I take you out? You must be starving. I know that you haven’t left your desk all day. I just feel it. You need a break. I don’t know what has been stirring this desire to work 24/7, but I want you to step away.”

McKenna was thankful Josh wasn’t in her presence. The familiar guilty feeling, that drove her to lock herself in her office, was now compelling her to leave.  “I’m sorry, Josh. I just miss home and things are crazy, and this is the only way I know how to deal with it. Now, I feel like an idiot, shutting everyone out.”

“Don’t feel guilty, baby,” Josh replied. His voice, ever-raspy, was soft at the moment. “I understand. But I would like you to go home. Let’s just chill. Eat some take-out and your favorite ice cream. Nothing fancy. Just a night of relaxing. Please?”

McKenna nodded as she replied, “Yes.”

“Great. Go home, get changed, and I’ll meet you there.”

“Ok. Josh?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

McKenna hung up. She turned off the computer, neatly compiled the uncompleted work and finished items, then flicked the light switch down. It was time to go. For now.

Thirty-five minutes later, McKenna was back at the condo, re-applying a light coat of makeup. She had no clue what Josh’s plan was for “relaxing”; but even in a laid-back social event, she knew a “barely there” look required at least ten minutes of prep. (The eternal Southern spell…)  She hoped the current ensemble of jeans, a striped tee, pearls, with a pair of Tory Burch flats, wasn’t too fancy.

McKenna quietly waited for Josh. She walked around, adjusting the magazines on the coffee table, and lit a lavender candle. Looking at the wall clock, she sighed, “I wish he would get here.”

As if the universe heard her request, McKenna listened to the sound of a car engine purring. It halted and the door closed. Footsteps were moving closer to the front door, and the doorbell was pressed.

Scooting to the door, McKenna turned the knob to find Josh, with a rose in his hand.

“What?”

“No questions, please,” Josh strutted in, handing the rose to McKenna. He gave his signature crooked smile, taking off his leather jacket, revealing a rather tight white v-neck. It hugged every muscle and displayed every strong vein in his arms. His eyes shone with delight, seeing his McKenna standing in front of him. She stood still in complete awe of this beautiful individual.

Congratulating himself for his “smooth” entrance, he scooped up McKenna in his arms, placing his lips onto hers’. He cocked his head slightly to receive more of her soft touch.

“Mhmmm…I’ve missed you.”

McKenna, still surprised by his greeting, dropped the rose and brought her hands to his face, rubbing his jaw with her thumbs. She hummed while nodding, agreeing with his statement. The two stood in place for, what it seemed like several minutes. Releasing tension. Holding on to each other.

McKenna dropped her arms to link her fingers around Josh’s neck, digging digger into this genuine kiss. She opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue in. Soft moans formed from her core, which intensified the interaction.

With Josh showering kisses on her, McKenna felt like she could stay right here forever. How could she ever resist this?

That moment was short-lived as Josh got a little too frisky and snaked his nimble fingers underneath her shirt.

Feeling like a suction cup, McKenna forcefully pushed herself from Josh. “Hey….no, no, no!” She pressed her shirt back in place. Josh opened his mouth in disapproval and put his hands on his hips.

“C’mon, girl! You can’t give me all of that sexiness and not let me touch you.”

McKenna laughed, picking up the rose. “Patience, my dear. I don’t play that game! You gotta earn this.” She moved around in a circle around herself, showing herself off, and snapped her fingers to cap it all off.

She turned back to Josh; his eyes blazed with some intensity, maybe even lust. He took McKenna’s arm and pulled her close. She squealed as Josh grabbed her ass and whispered.

“I’m onto you, Miss McKenna.”

*************

_I don’t care who’s around…_

  
After a relaxing dinner and TV watching date, McKenna was in a heavily romantic mood, but she wasn't sure what she wanted to do next. As Josh cleaned up the popcorn off the table, McKenna walked to the entertainment center, attaching her iPod to the dock.  While the smooth sounds of Janet played, she pointed to Josh and directed him towards herself. Josh chuckled from the kitchen, and like earlier, strutted over.  
  
“Dance with me.”  
  
“Alright, if you insist, baby.”  
  
A huge smile was fixed on her face. McKenna took his hand and placed it onto the small of her back. “Follow me.” Josh nodded and they began…  
  
They step-touched around in a tight circle, nuzzling against each other. He knew she had an innate feel for dancing. It was deeper than his’, but neither cared. They could move together and that’s all that mattered. All the while, she chanted sweet nothings to him, and allowed her mouth to become his playground.  
  
It got to a point where McKenna didn’t care what they were doing; she just loved having him so close.  Josh, now very confident in his dancing, slowly dipped Mckenna parallel to the ground.  She extended her leg, pointing her toe - almost to his ear.   
  
Josh raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Flexible much?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
He pulled her up - so fast - it took her breath away.  
  
Their eyes locked. His view of her was so much different than the one she had of herself.  She was just little ol’ sweet Mackie, innocently hinting at something more. Josh noticed her as a closeted, sassy sexpot, ready to go at any moment.   
  
This lockdown could have turned into a ravenous moment - with crazy ripping, biting, and pulling. Instead, stares channeled into a softer, sensual experience.   
  
McKenna smiled at him, touching his cheek and jaw. That damn jaw. The one she could nibble at it all day and night.  
  
Her lips touched his left ear, all the way down to his lobe. His hands braced her tighter. That woke him up. Not wanting to be outdone, he found his way to the tender side of her neck - the spot that led to McKenna's ultimate sensual undoing.   
  
McKenna's hands lowered back to his hips, I guided the sway. Back and forth. Back and forth.  Placing her right leg between his legs, she was able to push myself against his now expanding member. The grunt coming from his mouth, put her through it.  Between hard kisses, he commanded: “Wrap your arms around my neck and jump.”  
  
She followed his lead and propelled myself in the air, locking her legs around his waist.  
  
A few feet off the ground, McKenna reveled in his touch. His strong arms supporting her and his hands grasping her from behind.  She could not be moved. Nor did she want to.    
  
Josh and McKenna started to slowly grind against each other. Everything felt so good. At certain times, Josh would halt their dance, and let go of her waist, holding on to my face.  The way his beautiful lips touched hers…nothing else mattered.   
  
The burn inside was escalating; how could she not touch him? McKenna deliberately wrecked his previously gelled hairstyle, pulling his brown locks. Needing every bit of him. Moaning against her, Josh pulled at her ass, moving it around like she made of a soft mound of dough.    
  
The dancer in McKenna began to take over. Her core rolled up and down, like a wave. Smoothly adjusting to every curve of Josh’s. Her lower half circled around him.  She wanted to make sure he felt me.  She needed him to know she was serious and not playing any games. Josh’s moaning became louder and stronger.   
  
“Baby, fuck…”  
  
“Shhh…” McKenna slurred into his mouth.   
  
She felt him get harder. Very hard.  She needed him in her - not just grazing over the layer of my jeans. It wasn’t like McKenna to crave this, but this was a different animal. Also, she realized how wet she was getting.   
  
“Put me down.”   
  
“What?” He asked, interrupting his attack on her clavicle.   
  
“Put me down,” McKenna stated. My voice was downright low and rough. “Lay me down on the couch.”  
  
Josh’s eyes lit up and he rushed to the couch, with McKenna on his hip, and lightly releases her onto the soft cushions. She glanced at his flushed face and couldn’t handle herself. Mckenna pulled herself up and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, shucking them from his body.   
  
“Two can play that game, love.” Josh repeated the sequence with her clothes. After he assisted her with her shirt and pants, McKenna carefully discarded her undergarments.  She knew she was doing something right as Josh grunted, crooked smile and all. He launched at her, holding onto her breasts and sucking at her full buds. She began to stroke his supple cock, creating a stir in him, as he was captivating her. McKenna pushed him off so she could take off his shirt.   
  
When the shirt (and now boxer briefs) was finally gone, McKenna groaned with delight. His body was so muscular and Herculian. She couldn’t wait to feel and touch every bit of him.  
  
“Come back down.”  
  
Josh smirked as he followed McKenna's instructions. His hands softly touched her opening, tickling her in the process. 

“You are so warm and wet, Kenna,” Josh whispered. He moved his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Lapping every drop of her in him. McKenna couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry or scream. With her hips bucking wildly, she reached for him again.  
  
“Josh,” she shrieked. “I need more.”  
  
Josh looked up, mid-lick, somewhat concerned. McKenna could tell he was worried. She was not one to rush into things like this. But she understood herself; she wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass.   
  
“Please. Don’t worry…” She replied. Still seeing his anxiety, McKenna patted Josh on the arm. “I’m good. I’ve been on the pill for several years. Just get inside of me.”  
  
“Oh my God,” Josh yelled, obviously turned on by her proclamation. He dipped, creating a body roll, and kissed her again.  “My Kenna is a freak! But so sweet while doing it.”  
  
McKenna laughed as she braced myself for the most exciting night of her stay in Los Angeles.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight’s warmth gently knocked McKenna out of her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she realized that something or someone was very near. Soft breathing in her ear. Body heat that wasn’t her own, radiating from behind. Due to her recent awakening, it was hard to piece everything together.

She looked over her shoulder; Josh was deeply snuggled behind her – his arms wrapped around her waist. Somehow being triggered by McKenna’s action, he began to wiggle to get more comfortable. He finally landed on a set place, his chin tickling the space between McKenna’s neck and shoulder. Looking down at the edge of the bed, McKenna noticed their legs were tangled like strands of yarn.

It came back to her remembrance that Josh did spend the night. After an evening of sweet and intense lovemaking, dancing, and laughs, it seemed only right that he not go anywhere. And that was okay with her.

The phone began to buzz; McKenna slowly reached over for it. A text message from Ray at 8:15 - 45 minutes past her desired clock-in time.  
  
 _Hey, Mac. We’re so far ahead of schedule, take a day off. Seriously! Not a joke. I don’t want to see you until Monday. Bye, love. - R_  
  
“Seriously,” she angrily whispered. With a few delicate maneuvers, McKenna escaped from the bed and walked to the closet to change clothes.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
McKenna glanced over to the bed - there was Josh, sprawling out of the covers like a rambunctious kitten, and clearly upset that she was not cuddled up next to him.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Did you sleep well?”  
  
“Mm-hmm…”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Thanks for asking.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Hey, come back here, beautiful.”  
  
McKenna smiled and returned to the king size bed. She snuggled into Josh’s warm chest; it was broad and welcoming to her petite frame. She couldn’t get enough of this consistent body contact.  A now lazy Friday morning with Josh? Perfection.  
  
She began to study him - his eyes sparkled and his cheeks rose so high when he smiled. The freckles splattered across his body were adorable. His long, dark eyelashes contrasted his creamy skin. Of course, his million-watt smile was heart-melting. Before stopping herself, McKenna’s fingers found their way all over Josh, highly amused by every nuance. Combing through his messy hair, and even tracing the large tattoo of an anchor on his side.  
  
Josh decided to make use of his eyelashes by showering McKenna with butterfly kisses. While doing so, he rubbed her arm, keeping her warm. McKenna hummed in delight.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Josh leaned in to kiss McKenna. Nothing risque, just a sincere kiss.  After letting go of her lips, he asked softly, “What time do you have to go?”  
  
“Ray texted me. I have the day off.”  
  
Josh’s face brightened. “Awesome!”  
  
“No it’s not,” McKenna whined. “I need to be there. I’m pissed. What am I going to do today?”  
  
Josh laughed after seeing his girlfriend’s stubborn behavior. “Why not?  Didn’t we talk about this yesterday? This is perfect for you. We can hang out. And now, you have a 3-day weekend. We can do more of this.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Kenna, really?” Josh groaned. “You don’t remember last night?”  
  
A smirk appeared on McKenna’s face. She sat up and faced away from Josh, disguising her infectious giggles. “Oh. I do. How do you forget a gorgeous creature as yourself, ravishing my body a couple of times?”  
  
Josh pulled himself to sit behind McKenna. “Exactly,” he uttered before placing another kiss, on her sensitive neck. “I think we can replay last night’s events and go from there….”  
  
Feeling a little uncomfortable, McKenna’s body temperature began to rise. Of course, she didn’t negate the wonderful time she had with Josh, but she still couldn’t shake inner social norms instilled in her from home. Planning out sexual escapades was a huge no-no.  You just didn’t talk about things like that, even in the privacy of your bedroom. Things just happened.  
  
To offset this intriguing and very intimate conversation, McKenna abruptly left for the closet, allowing the door to close behind her. She turned her focus towards her ensemble for the day.  
  
The silence was killing Josh. “Kenna, are you alright?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Did I offend you?”  
  
McKenna pulled clothes from the hanger, without answering.  
  
“Hey, babe, I’m sorry if I did. I just assumed things. But if we take it down a notch, would that be ok?”  
  
After a minute to compose herself, McKenna reappeared from her “cave”. Josh was standing in front of her, very under-dressed, only in black boxer briefs. Her mouth dropped before she shook her head, silently apologizing for staring.  
  
“Well?” Josh asked, hands on his hips. His body language was a combination of innocence puppy and a cocky S.O.B. “What do you think?”  
  
“Uhh…ummm,” she stared at the ground, cheeks burning. “Sure. That’s fine.”  
  
Josh clapped as he laughed wholeheartedly. “You’re not slick, lady! There’s nothing wrong with admiring your boyfriend. I was doing that with you all last night and this morning. I’m pining over you right now, with your skimpy tank and shorts on.”    
  
McKenna scoffed and pushed Josh away. “Excuse you!”  
  
“I’m serious. You’re beyond gorgeous. Are you implying I can’t appreciate the wonderful body of my intelligent, sweet, and beautiful girlfriend?”  He extended his hand out to McKenna.  
  
Sighing in defeat, McKenna accepted his hand.  She stepped closer to Josh, and kissed his forehead.  
  
“Ok, ok. You’re right. I shouldn’t get so flustered. It’s just so different from how my boyfriends talked to me back home.”  McKenna placed her lips back on Josh’s and let go all inhibitions. When she felt that she had enough for now, McKenna said, “Alright, let’s do this. How ‘bout I make you breakfast and then we can go out. Do you have extra clothes?”  
  
Josh nodded, “In my car. Just in case I get dirty, or you know, other things come up.”  
  
McKenna contemplated Josh’s statement and immediately scrunched her face in disgust, “What other things?”  
  
Josh shrugged his shoulders, “You know what I mean…like when I go play basketball or think I might spend the night at my girlfriend,  _McKenna’s_  house…”  
  
“Just go downstairs and take a shower!” McKenna yelled, laughing in between words.  
  
As Josh made his way down the stairs, McKenna giggled to herself, feeling as though another inner burden had been lifted. Now if only everything else in her personal life could take a turn for the better…


	10. Chapter 10

New York was so close.  

Because of Ray’s amazing vision and the team’s explosive tenacity, the senior group was able to join forces with an impressive designer to hold an exclusive showing in Chelsea.  McKenna had been waiting, raving, and dreaming about this exciting trip. She was on pins and needles, making a mental countdown for herself.  New York was her ideal and no one could sway her.  If Ray had announced a position was available in Manhattan, McKenna would up-and-leave in a heartbeat. 

On the contrary, if she hadn’t moved to Los Angeles, this opportunity wouldn’t be here.  Her dream would not exist. No independence from home. No Josh. And just like that, McKenna reconsidered another drastic change in her life. She worked too hard for another transition to occur right now. 

As a perk of her direct connections, McKenna arranged for Elsie to participate in the show. It would be an amazing reunion – exploring the city and sharing their love of fashion. She missed the taller version of herself so much. 

Ella Simone was a natural for the runway.  At the age of 5, she was catapulted into pageant life. The numerous competitions attended. The crowns and medals received. The prize money collected. One day when she was 14, she was noticed by an agent and the rest was history. This was Elsie’s fate – exchanging her striking beauty for success. Her parents helped her along, allowing her to travel across the country and abroad during the summers. School came first, but the reward was great. 

Receiving so much praise, there was no need for Elsie to go to college, because she was already doing what worked for her. She almost enjoyed it as much as Vanessa Ann.  But - if and when the time came for Elsie to receive the elusive and expected marriage proposal, all of this would fall by the wayside. Of course, being bogged down with her struggles, McKenna didn’t always remember this aspect for her younger sister. The wall of hurt and pride blurred her vision. 

_They were being led down the same path._

McKenna didn’t always see eye to eye with Elsie. They fought in person and over the phone; over the small stuff and big matters. She convinced Elsie to quit modeling and get a regular job and take classes so that she would be “useful” when the time came. Elsie didn’t mind the spotlight and she wanted to “make Mama proud”. There were unspoken reminders that Elsie didn’t always believe what she said; but it was the right thing to say and do at the time. 

McKenna made the decision to not bring up the home life as much as possible and if that meant talking about trivial shit or overbooking herself with work, then so be it. 

***

Ivanna accompanied McKenna on a last-minute shopping trip. Their flight would depart in less than a day, and the girls wanted everything to perfect before they left.  

“Are you ready?”

“Hell yeah, sweetheart.”  McKenna beamed. She tossed a green scarf into her basket. “I am beyond thrilled. As soon as we arrive, I have a meeting with Jack and his staff, then a fitting with this girl, Madeleine.”  

“You get your own stylist? Can she hook me up?”

“Yeah…I can pull some strings for you.”

“Score,” Ivanna clapped. “I can’t look a hot mess with everyone else dressing all fancy.”

McKenna replied, “You’re one of the most stylish people I know. That’s not going to happen.”

“You’re right.”

The roar of laughter from McKenna filled the boutique.  She mouthed “sorry” to the store attendant, then playfully slapped Ivanna on the shoulder. The two tried on various outfits, ranging from casual to very formal. As McKenna viewed herself in the mirror with a pair of gold flats, Ivanna spoke up. 

“Question.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Are your parents coming?”

“I don’t know.”

Ivanna shrugged her shoulders, “Just asking.”

McKenna returned the shoes on the shelf. “Yeah, I don’t know. I hope not, but I know they should support Elsie.”

“What are you going to do if y’all cross paths?”

A glance of worry covered McKenna’s face. “I hadn’t thought of that. I guess I’ll be cordial and continue on. I’m here to work. Not just lolly-gag and look for drama.”

“Look at you, taking the high road, McKenna Bryce. I love it,” Ivanna said. She reached over for McKenna’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I’m very proud of you.”

McKenna sighed. “I’m trying so hard, lady. Either I over-think and I get stressed out, or I don’t think about it at all. Need to find a happy medium.” 

“Does, um, Josh know yet?”

“No.”

Ivanna raised her eyebrow in disapproval. “What? Why not? Y’all have been dating for two months and this has never come up?”

“No,” McKenna answered with a firm resolve. “I’m not dealing with that.”

“It’s going to be get brought up somehow, Mackie. You should just get it out of the way.”

McKenna began to shuffle through the selection of skirts, but with urgency. “Ivanna. I’m not doing this right now. I need to focus on New York.” Her response had a bite to it. 

Ivanna bounced back with an equal bite, “First of all, lay off the skirts. You’ll tear them apart. Secondly, he’ll be in New York at the end of the week. He’ll probably meet Elsie. What do you expect?”

This is what McKenna was not looking for. An argument with her best friend; dealing with the possible collision of her family and someone new. There had been a reason for this neglect and McKenna was not going to change her mind.  Her stubborn nature was taking precedence. Not even Ivanna was going to decide for her. 

“I. Don’t. Know. Just drop it. I’ll figure it out when it comes.” 

Ivanna pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. “Girl, I don’t get it. Josh would be able to empathize with you. He’d understand and support you.”

McKenna huffed and pointed at Ivanna. “No, he wouldn’t understand! His family is tight. I haven’t met them yet but from his stories, I already know they genuinely love each other. There isn’t a constant cloud over their heads, guiding them where to go, what to do, and how to live.  It’s embarrassing, Ivanna! I’m still trying to make sure he’s ready for this. I don’t want to explain everything and he can’t take it. What if he bails? I can’t handle another rejection.” McKenna finished. She covered her eyes; getting so emotional was one of her pet peeves. 

Ivanna nodded and took her hand again.  “Mackie, it’ll be alright. I’m sorry for riling you up. You know I never mean to intentionally hurt you. I just want you to think things through. Let’s just finish up and we’ll relax for a while.”

After pulling herself together (clearing her throat and wiping her eyes), McKenna answered, “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you. That was so rude. You’re a great friend, you know that? Correction, the best! Shoot, now my eyeshadow is shot.”

Ivanna tried to stop herself from giggling. McKenna winked.

“Ok, now that this stupid rant is over. Let’s keep shopping.”

“Whoa,” Ivanna exclaimed, “You never use retail therapy!”

“It’s a new day. I’m going to New York in the morning.” 


	11. Chapter 11

The adrenaline. The warm welcomes. The diversity. This week was everything McKenna had hoped for.  At its’ beginning, she worked non-stop with Ray and her co-workers to perfect the show. They attended endless rehearsals and fittings, going back and forth from Chelsea to the Fashion District and Manhattan. A few interviews sprinkled in between assignments. McKenna loved every busy minute of it; her beloved Southern charm won over some of New York’s popular designers and other socialites. Caffeine, snap peas, glazed donuts, and a comfortable pair of flats were her saving grace. Along with moral support from Ivanna and countless texts and messages from Josh. Life was good. 

Her appointed stylist, Madeleine Rose Beakley, worked extravagant magic. She gave McKenna a fresh look for every public appearance. Of course, the cameras were following her all over now. Her connection with Ray, as well as Josh now, made McKenna a target for the paparazzi and internet lurkers. She knew she had to be on her A-game. A lady of Charleston was always prepared for whatever came her way - the young Davis never lost sight of this truth instilled in her. That was one life lesson she was thankful her Mama spoke of constantly.

The bond between the two became incredibly strong. When they were not working, McKenna and Madi (her sweet nickname), connected over their roots in the South. When Ivanna met the gorgeous blue-eyed girl on their first day, she fell in love. Madi’s personality was so bright, laugh extremely contagious. Always encouraging and mindful of everyone’s situations. Even if there was an extremely rough work day ahead, Madeleine would be the understanding angel McKenna needed.  Didn’t hurt that Madi was taller, by 5 inches, so she literally was looking down on Mac, like a guarding cherub.

For the big day, McKenna wore a bold blue dress, found by Madi. It was classy and extremely sexy. A definite hit with everyone, including fashion bloggers in attendance. Never trying to be the center of attention, McKenna beamed with pride as she watched Elsie on the runway, in various outfits. Perfection in every way, the show was a complete success.

“How could I ever thank you,” she exclaimed as Madeleine smoothed out wrinkles in her new gold dress. It would be a sweet touch for a reunion dinner with Josh, who planned to visit during her last two days in New York.

Madeleine’s blue eyes softened as she spoke. “It was nothing, Mackie. I enjoyed getting to know you and helping you look your best.”

“Are you based here? In New York?”

“Yeah,” Madeleine answered. “But I go wherever there is work. As you may know, it’s hard to have a successful life in fashion if you live in the South. I had to go.”  Her brown hair bounced as she walked to and fro, finding accessories.

“I still love it there and I visit when I have breaks. My parents were sad but they support me now because they see the results. They know this wouldn’t have happened if I stayed in Mississippi. But I had to do what’s best for me.”

McKenna sighed as she sat on the bed, “That’s so awesome.I want that confidence knowing that what I did was I wish they’d understand that this is what I want, you know?”  Looking down at her hands, she felt Madeleine wrap her arm around her shoulder into a side hug.

“It takes time, love. Approval doesn’t fall into your lap. But you need to trust your heart before anyone else does.”

A sense of calm moved through McKenna. She turned to face her friend. 

“You’re wonderful, you know that?”

Madeleine smirked, “I do what I can. No time for moping. Your sexy boyfriend will be here soon. Won’t that be a fun time?”

An unexpected squeal left McKenna’s mouth. She covered her face in embarrassment as Madeleine clapped.

“Hey, we’re not going there!” Always eager to switch gears when it came to romance, McKenna continued: “Would it be possible for you to come to L.A. a few times this summer? I got asked to model for a magazine, and then I may have to attend a few parties and special events for work. I would love for you to help me out. You’ve been amazing and I trust you.”

“But of course,” Madeleine replied. “I wouldn’t mind traveling across the country to see you and Ivanna. Plus, I’ll bring Pickles and we’ll make a trip out of it.”  The thought of the adorable creature, a Yorkie/Schnauzer/Daschund mix, made McKenna coo with delight.

After another ten minutes of prep work, discussing various things (including Josh’s arrival), Madeleine hugged McKenna farewell and left. Checking the time on her phone, McKenna had missed a call and subsequent text message. From Josh.

_Hey baby, I just left the airport. I’m on my way. Cannot wait to see you!_

McKenna’s cheeks rose in delight - she did miss her Josh. Although she had been on the move, she craved his smile, laugh, and touch. He reminded her of so many positive things, she drifted off to capture some of those moments. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect trip.

A series of knocks jolted McKenna out of her daydream. She rushed to the door, hoping to find Josh behind it, ready to sweep her off her feet.  

“Mackie!”  

Elsie giggled as she embraced her older sister. Surprise was an understatement. There was an inner curse for not looking through the peephole. 

“Oh, girl, you surprised me! C’mon in.”  As Elsie entered into the room, McKenna asked if she needed anything to drink.

“I could always go for some sweet tea…or gin.”

McKenna smiled.  “I know, but we have none of that. Of course, there is plenty at my place.”

Elsie fell back onto the bed and laughed. “It’s been so long since we hung out! Four months, can you believe it?” She stretched her legs and suddenly noticed her older sister’s change of wardrobe. “Why are you all dressed up? You free tonight? Wanna come with me to a party downtown?”

McKenna shook her head. “No, love. Going out to dinner with Josh. He landed a little while ago and is coming to get me.”

“I’m so happy for you. He appears to be awesome. I can’t wait to meet him.”  

“Well, if you came to L.A., you’d see him already!”

Elsie rolled her eyes. “Yeesh, way to rub it in. I’ve only received offers to work on the East coast these days. Miami and New York mainly. I can’t complain…hey, Sis?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you talked to Daddy lately?”

_Seriously? Here we go…_

“No, I haven’t.” McKenna decided to be bold at this moment. “Do you know why hasn’t he called?”

“Beats me,” Elsie answered. “He’s sad these days. I think he misses you.”

“I don’t see anything that would confirm that sentiment,” McKenna replied, arms crossed. Her face portrayed more hurt than anger.  None of this was making sense. Everything contradicted.  

“They have not once visited me or followed through with their ‘promises’. They have more free time than I do; I just don’t get it why they can’t make any effort. They didn’t even come see you today. What the hell is that all about?”

Elsie sighed. “I don’t know why either.  I don’t expect them to come to everything. I can’t get too worked up about it. Brendon asks about you visiting or us coming to see you. Mama always changes the subject and Daddy stays quiet. It sucks.”

McKenna tried to stay composed. Knowing that her baby brother was now involved in this uncomfortable situation, made things worse. Instead of immediately breaking down, she took a breath.

“There’s nothing I can do about it. I’m not going to bend over backwards for them if they don’t care.”

“How fucking stubborn can you be, McKenna? Just send Daddy a text.”

McKenna was on the verge of exploding.  “Ella, do not start. I don’t need you to guilt trip me over this. I didn’t come to New York to fight with you or talk about what’s going on at home. I don’t live there anymore. I mean nothing to them.”

As much as she tried to ignore the warnings from Ivanna, she knew Elsie would pull a stunt like this. Playing all lovey-dovey, only to turn into the devil’s advocate; questioning every decision that had been made since January. This must have been their mother’s ideal plan - to ruin another exciting milestone for her.

“You really left to avoid us, didn’t you? Not for this job. Just us. You are running away and you know it.”

Elsie’s attack stopped McKenna in her tracks; she turned to the wall to avoid a return verbal assault. Burning tears began to streak her face. Was her sister right? Is that why she bolted out of Charleston? To leave everything behind and start over?

“I need you to leave.”

Elsie shrieked, “What?”

“You heard me.”

Elsie scoffed as she stood up from the bed. “Why? Because I called you out? I only told you what you needed to hear. Just face it. You miss us too and you’re too proud to admit it.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen.” McKenna spoke.  Her voice was cracking and this wall was about to crumble if she didn’t get it together. She felt Elsie’s hand on her arm, but she pushed it aside.

“I’m done talking about this. You’re ruining my trip and you’re getting me upset. Josh will be here any minute. I can’t look a mess.”

Elsie’s face fell. Dejected, she grabbed her purse as she stomped to the door. Turning to glare at McKenna, she retorted:

“For someone who says she can’t stand Mama, you sure do act like her. No, you’re just like her.”

With that hard, stinging blow, McKenna couldn’t take it any longer. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Get out!”

“Fuck you, McKenna.”

McKenna winced as Elsie slammed the door. Suddenly, she felt an awful sensation in her core. Again, another disastrous familial encounter. Every success was halted by a following setback. Things were becoming clear. That disgusting pride she adamantly denied and grew so ashamed of, had been inside of her this whole time. It was taking over…


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

“Hey!”

“Hiya, handsome!”

“I’m here and on my way up.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.”

McKenna ended the short phone call. In a frenzy, she moved to the mirror - adjusting the length of her dress, ruffling her straightened hair; everything needed to be right.

“Crap, I’ve never been so nervous,” McKenna muttered.

Squinting her eyes, she noticed how tired she really had become. The week had taken its’ toll and hopefully, the fatigue wouldn’t distract this reunion. She didn’t want Josh to worry or question anything negative that may have happened. But then again, she wouldn’t have opened up… 

A soft wrap at the door brought McKenna out of her thoughts. Taking one more glance at the mirror, she flipped her hair to a certain position, and sighed. Then she scurried to the door and opened it.

In front of her, stood Josh, in a sleek black suit. McKenna’s heart almost stopped. He looked stunningly handsome; his kaleidoscopic hazel eyes and that crooked smile he wore all the time.

Josh proudly beamed as he stepped in. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around McKenna’s waist, and placed his lips on her’s. Putting her hands on his face, she drank in all of his affection.

A soft moan escaped from McKenna’s mouth. She hummed when Josh let go of her body. The gold in his eyes coordinated with her dress. Warmth and confidence oozed from his presence. It was like they were never apart from each other.

“I’ve missed you, baby.”

“Me too,” Josh answered. He took hold of her hand and rubbed gently, noticing her elegant fingers. His eyes widened when he realized tears on McKenna’s face. “Hey, why are you crying?”

McKenna quickly responded, “What?”  Horrified that Josh brought her emotional flaws to attention.

_A Davis girl doesn’t cry unless she’s showing off weakness.  Stop it. Stop it._

“Don’t look, please!” She turned away to carefully wipe away the liquid on her cheeks, while avoiding to scrape off makeup.

“No, no, no…” Josh cooed, massaging McKenna’s back. He pulled her into his chest. “Don’t hide your feelings. It’s okay. I won’t judge you.”

“I just….I just missed you. And I think I was lonely. I know I was so busy with work and so excited to be here. But I was so lonely. I missed you so much. I’m so just happy to see you.”  McKenna muffled into Josh’s shirt. His natural scent, mixed with his cologne, was so damn comforting. “I’m so sorry for crying. Blubbering for days. I didn’t expect to break down like that.”

Josh pecked her cheek. He needed to convey to McKenna that her supposed “flaws” were perfections to him. He wanted a real woman, not some shell of a person who had to put on a show all the time.

“Don’t ever apologize about how you feel,” he whispered into her ear. “I admire your strengths and weaknesses.  It’s beautiful to me. I’m here now and I’m very happy to be right here with you.”

It was a wonder to McKenna at how she was able to quickly take in Josh’s sweet words and make it her truth. Back home, this kind of behavior was answered with a lecture and then a resolve to compose yourself until you returned to the cave of your room.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re very welcome.” Once McKenna released from Josh’s embrace, she looked around to find the time.

“Oh dear, we need to go! Our reservation is in a few minutes. Eek!” She exclaimed.

Josh crossed his arms in amusement. “Slow your roll, little lady. We can do whatever you want. I just got here. Let’s take our time.”

***

After a laid-back dinner and plenty of ice cream, McKenna and Josh returned to the hotel room.  
  
“Your dress is so pretty,” he replied. “I like you in gold. Fuck, I like you in whatever…or nothing at all.”

McKenna shot a glare at Josh. “Ummm…no sir. You won’t talk like that!”

Josh raised his hands in defense – “Whaat? I didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just being honest.” When he saw that McKenna was having none of it, he changed the subject. “Ok, I’m sorry for being so blunt with you. I just can’t help being attracted to you.”

“Blechh….” McKenna complained. “But….thank you for the compliment. You know what? You’re so damn cute. Irresistibly adorable. Downright sexy.” Josh gasped mockingly and she laughed.

“Your accent is so thick when you get comfortable. So hot, you know. I love the way you talk, especially when you try to be seductive.” Josh stated.

McKenna winked and took a seat on the couch, patting the cushion next to her. Josh nodded and walked over to sit down. As he got extra closer to her, McKenna lightly kissed Josh’s lips. She loved the way his lips felt and tasted. He placed his hands on her face and wasn’t planning to let her go.

After a while, Josh scooted away. McKenna was confused.  _Why stop now?_   But he smiled and gently moved her to lie down. He scooted himself to get on top of her. McKenna sighed when they touched again. His whispered, “I like this.” He pecked her nose, then down to touch her lips again. This time, he was taking it a little further and McKenna approved. She opened her mouth to allow Josh in.

Tugging at his shirt, McKenna showered kisses on Josh. He wiggled to unbutton the cotton barrier off of himself. Words couldn’t describe – the sight of muscles, the patch of dark chest hair that contrasted against his creamy skin. The bold and colorful etches of ink on his upper back, side, and wrist were so striking - she needed to touch every part of him. McKenna was in a trance and only snapped out of it when she felt an extra breath on her face.

“What? What happened?”  

“You’re, um, yeah. You’re very attractive.”

Josh smirked, “I try.”

Smiles crept on both of their faces. McKenna’s eyes were fixed on Josh as he unconsciously licked his lips. He knew what he was doing… That one action of his’ could raise a girl’s blood pressure in two seconds flat. That was it.

Pulling him down, McKenna smashed her mouth against his’. The fire between them was more than she could ever hope for. Arms started to flail, and it took about 20 seconds for her dress and his pants to disappear. Josh’s hands ventured to her chest. Pulling and moving her flesh to satisfy an immediate need. She groaned as she felt his electric touch. Then, she gasped as she noticed the expanse in Josh’s boxer briefs lean up against her.

Heartbeats racing. The moaning and heavy breathing. He reached down to lift her leg and swing over his shoulder, and rub her most private area, which was covered.  It didn’t matter to McKenna - the sensation brought on by his fingers, was out of control.

“Oh my Lord…”, McKenna stuttered, trying hold still. “I can’t… Oh…” She braced herself by palming the edge of the couch above her head. Sweat had collected on her face, arms, chest, everywhere.

Josh kissed her lips again and softly replied in a husky tone. “Don’t fight it, baby. Let me take care of you.”  He returned to touch every part of exposed skin with his fingers, lips, and tongue. McKenna wanted to fall even more but couldn’t resist locking eyes with Josh. His intense stare captivated her. 

It got to a certain point where anything outside of being bare was unacceptable. In a nonverbal agreement, the two ripped the remainder of cloth off of each other.  McKenna reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Josh slipped off her panties. She pulled his boxer briefs down.  Her eyes widened with desire. This was the most amazing sight and feeling – two bodies, eagerly waiting to join.

_Pulling apart and coming together._

“You are so beautiful.”

“So are you.”

McKenna took Josh’s hand and led him to the bedroom. She leaned against the edge of the bedpost and slowly fell back onto the mattress. This was the invitation for Josh to carefully approach her. He climbed onto the bed, placed his knees on either side of McKenna’s hips and started to slide his fingers on her shoulders, down to her arms, then stomach (with a kiss splattered on her navel), to her hips, along her inner thighs, and finally to her most sensitive desire. 

Finally stopping him, McKenna sat up and kissed his neck and moved towards his defined jaw. She placed her right hand onto his bulge and began to stroke. Faster and faster. The sounds coming from Josh’s mouth were an automatic turn-on. The sudden hitched breaths coming from him got louder, which motivated her to continue.

“I’m going to make you feel everything I’m feeling,” she growled. Josh cursed a few times in excitement, so amazed at how his sweet Kenna had turned into a such dirty girl. Not willing to be one-upped, Josh placed his hands on McKenna’s knees and pulled her legs apart, and began to descend….and now using his talented tongue. The way he gingerly touched her clit took her to a different place than others had. 

“You’re so wet, baby,” he uttered. Josh played with her folds, finding new ways to turn her on. He lapped up all the juices that were flowing out.  McKenna’s pulse throbbed from head to toe, and especially her core. Each spark coming from Josh’s tongue rushed her into another element.

A throaty response from McKenna – “Fuuuuccckkk…..”

Josh nodded without looking up, and continued, with more force.

The silent cries. The shuddering of McKenna’s body was a clear sign that Josh was doing so much to her and for her. An emphatic “Yes” signal that her wave had arrived. As she settled down, Josh moved up to kiss her mouth. Reaching around to grab hold to his firm ass, McKenna moaned very loudly. He chuckled.

“You are so fucking wonderful….I’ve missed you. You ready?” Josh whispered in her ear.

“Do it. Do me. Now.”

“God, I love it when you talk like that.”

Josh blindly grabbed a condom package on the floor (that conveniently fell out of his wallet) and hastily pulled it on to himself. Slowly entering, Josh intently looked at McKenna. Mouth agape and eyes shut, her hands automatically grasped onto his arms. He kissed her forehead as he started to rock back and forth. It didn’t take long for the pace to quicken. McKenna opened her eyes to see Josh staring back at her, pumping himself into her. Each thrust was captivating. He looked so determined - his jaw clenched, eyebrows furrowed a little. Nothing more attractive than a man putting all he has in an act of pleasure. Josh’s arms were framing McKenna and she noticed how sexy they looked. So muscular and so fucking hot.  

When they glanced at each other, he eventually smiled. She quickly winked, only to shut her eyes again. This was complete bliss. Clawing at Josh’s back, McKenna needed something to truly hold on to at this pivotal moment. He took hold of her hips and bucked. Awakening all of the senses. The words that did escape McKenna’s lips were nonsensical and foul. She had no way to describe what was happening.

“Hey baby, look up.”

McKenna blinked a few times to adjust. Josh was staring at her; seeing how she react to a sudden pump or crazy adjustment. When it hit, she had the impulse to roll her eyes back and let the rush take over.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Josh attached his hands to McKenna’s hips. “I want you to look at me.”

As the eye contact continued, McKenna’s end was near.

“Oh my….,” she tried to form a reasonable sentence, but that was pointless.

“Me too. Kenna, get ready.”

There it was. The bold release.  Back arched, McKenna screamed in ecstasy. Josh breathed heavily while watching her unravel, then shuddered as he let go.

McKenna reached for Josh’s face, which pulled him so close to her, and attacked his mouth. Urgency rushed through her and she needed to be in him in all areas. She wanted to ride him as long as she could. When the wave subsided, McKenna sighed and wiped her brow. Josh let out a “Woo!”, and lay down next to her. He turned on his side to brush the hair out of her face.

“Oh, Josh….”

Fingers reaching to his chest and tapping her fingers through the hair placed there. Beads of sweat were painted on Josh’s face and even the rest of his body. He never looked better than right now.

“Yeah?”

“This was wonderful. Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Josh answered. He lifted McKenna’s chin and kissed her once more. “I loved everything about this.”

McKenna grinned. After a few minutes of cuddling and basking in the glow of this mind-blowing escapade, she rushed over to the drawer. She didn’t always like staying unclothed for bed so she found a t-shirt and boy shorts to put on.  McKenna started to blush when she realized Josh had been watching her.

“Don’t worry,” he softly stated. “Just admiring you.” Josh walked to the couch to retrieve his boxer briefs and casually pulled them up on his body. When he returned to the bedroom, he remarked, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, so I’ll put these back on. Is that ok?”

McKenna loudly guffawed, “You are too much. But thank you, I appreciate it.”

Josh smiled as McKenna snuggled next to him; as they got situated in the warm covers, he said, “Let’s get some rest.”

As her heartbeat slowed down, McKenna stared at the ceiling, pondering over all that had happened. Too much drama with her sister, but a well-deserved break, being with the man she truly couldn’t stay away from. Peering to her left, where Josh was, she carefully circled her fingers around the freckles on his back, and whispered to him.

“I love you, Josh…”

Josh didn’t answer.

“I do. Not just because of all this physical stuff; I do enjoy this. But…I love who you are. How you are so attentive to how I’m feeling, even though I don’t always share. You’ve been such a sweetheart to me, even back when I first got here to L.A. I can’t imagine being here or surviving so far away from home, without you. I wanted you to know that.”

McKenna could feel Josh shift over to face her. His eyes pierced her soul. She could only hope he would take her confession the right way. The manner in which he curled himself into McKenna, made her melt again…

“I feel the same way. I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

He whispered, “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just chillin’,” McKenna stretched her limbs on her bed. “I have the day off, which stinks. Ray wanted me to rest.”

The voice on the other line brightened with joy. “That’s great. Busy girl needs her rest. You know I’m proud of you, right?”

“Th-thank you,” she stammered, surprised to hear a genuine compliment.  They didn’t come often and she didn’t accept them easily.

“I’m regretting that I didn’t make it up to see the show.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he replied with a firm resolve. “I should’ve found a way to see you. Change my schedule.”

McKenna cleared her throat and sharply looked at the ceiling. Somehow she thought tears wouldn’t fall. It was too early in the day to put on the waterworks. “We’re all busy. I know how it is. Don’t put the blame on yourself.”

“Oh, Mackie Tiger…I wish you could see how miserable we are…I mean, how miserable I am. I miss my girl. I want to, excuse my language, grow a pair, and not give a damn about this…problem.”

“Daddy, I…”

Words failed her. For someone who spent four years in college to learn how to speak and present, and never miss a beat, McKenna was truly speechless. Her stomach ached. She was trying so hard to not let this current rush of emotion affect her.  Where was all of this coming from? What brought on this hushed conversation?

“Shh, Tiger. I know. I’ve been a horrible Dad to you. You don’t deserve this.”

McKenna rubbed her forehead and sighed.  “But what if I stay here for good? Settle with someone like Josh? Never return to Charleston? Will you still feel this way?”

“I’ll still love you, my dear. Whatever makes you happy - working in L.A., being with Josh, whatever you want. I support you.”

Resentment rose as McKenna inquired - “What about her?”

There was silence on the other end. She knew it; things would never be right unless  _she_  gave the green light.

“McKenna, I don’t know. I can’t speak for her.”

Exasperated, McKenna began to pace the bedroom floor.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure, Daddy.”

“If things get worse,” Hesitation and shame filled his dialogue. “I might leave.”

McKenna emphatically shook her head, as if he could see her. “No, Daddy! You can’t!”

No one, absolutely no one got divorced in the Bryce/Davis family. “‘Til death do us part” was a firm promise; literally until someone died, a marriage stayed intact. The union was a shining example of Southern life, a testament to all who watched. Even if the couple’s personal lives were a trainwreck, everyone put on a smile and rolled on. Issues never were mentioned, and almost always swept under the rug.

Paul explained, “Honey, I can’t do this anymore. Thirty years is far too long. I’ve been a wimp and I have let y’all suffer. Doesn’t this mindset defeat the purpose of what our ancestors lived, struggled, and died for? Independence, self-worth, respect? I can’t let another person dictate the life I want for myself.”

McKenna blinked rapidly. She had never such strong words from her father before. The soft-spoken bear of a man had been known for using big actions and let others work the spotlight. This unheard of verbal prowess had surprised her.

“Daddy, somehow, I know you’ll be free. As much as it pains me to say this, I don’t think leaving her is the answer. If there’s anyone I need back home, it’s you. You can’t leave.”

“We’ll see,” Paul interjected. “This is one promise I can’t keep. Just like you, I need to figure out what’s best for me.” A soft rustling of voices was heard in the background.

“Shit. I mean  _shoot_. Tiger, I have to go.”

McKenna replied, “I know.” It was a miracle they hadn’t gotten caught so far. 

“When I’m back at the office this week, I’ll call, okay?”

“Yes…yes, sir.”

“I want you to remember that I love you and I am so sorry for hurting you.”

With a nod and throat full of tears, McKenna softly answered. “Thank you. I never wanted to disappoint you. I wanted you to be proud of me.”

“There, there, love. Dry your tears. You’re a strong Davis woman. I know you’ll overcome whatever comes your way. Alright, company awaits. Love you, Mackie Tiger.”

“Bye, Daddy. Love you.”

********

Daddy never called back. 

It wasn’t safe to speak. McKenna found out the hard way.  

Through an email from Travis, things got really intense back in Charleston. Mama found out about the calls. Fighting occurred often, and Vanessa Ann’s self-centered behavior was getting out of hand.  The soft-spoken and yet so strong Paul, was reaching his breaking point. He was ready to go. The news of divorce could arrive at any moment. None of the children were expecting this turn of events and no one was going to take it well.  

McKenna’s strong demeanor began to fade as the weeks went by. She started to put more effort into her work, and less time relaxing and socializing. The coats of makeup she applied on her face were her best friend. Sleep was the enemy. Ivanna knew what had transpired so she gently backed away from mentioning it to Josh or anyone outside of the tight circle of herself, Kyle, and Ray. Anything that would distract McKenna from her life back home was eagerly accepted. 

***

Josh had been in and out of town, staying busy with movie promotions and other fun things.  He and McKenna talked once a day, but she never mentioned the inner chaos. Summer had arrived and she knew that he would be home for a little while longer before filming started on the East coast.

When he had returned, she invited him over for dinner and a cuddle fest.  

Arriving at the house, Josh was greeted by an aproned McKenna. Aromas filling his nostrils, and an ambience to die for. She wrapped her arms around Josh’s strong shoulders and placed an equally strong kiss on his lips.

“Whoa,” Josh exclaimed. “How are you, beautiful?”

“I’m doing so well now that you’re here.” McKenna took his hand and led him to the kitchen. “Come see what I made you!”

Josh whistled at the spread of his favorite foods. “You’re the best, Kenna! What would I do without you?” He pecked McKenna’s forehead and left to wash his hands and freshen up.

Dinner came and went. Josh did most of the eating, while McKenna took her time, mainly decided to watch her boyfriend. She was so glad he was home; she needed him - he had become a rock for her. If only he knew fully how he meant to her.

The warm breeze from the open windows reminded McKenna of the summer days back home. Trying to forget that memory, she rushed from the table to put on some music and a movie.

“You alright, baby?”

“Yup,” she answered.

“You seem a little frantic,” Josh replied. His chuckle was greeted with a worried look from McKenna. She took a breath, smoothed out the wrinkles from her shirt, and smiled.

“Honey, I’m fine. I’m just so excited that you’re here. I didn’t think I’d be this much of a spaz!”

Josh beamed and took his plate, as well as McKenna’s, to the sink. 

“Oh, you don’t have to clean up. You’re my guest,” McKenna pleaded. “Come over here to the couch.”

As Josh walked over, McKenna’s eyes glistened. She was too thrilled to enjoy his company. There was only about a month left of free time with him and she wanted to make the most of it.

Josh snuggled close to McKenna, moving some of her hair to the side. He softly touched her neck with his lips. As a reaction, McKenna wrapped her leg around Josh’s waist. She began to play with his hair and eventually started to grind on him. Moanings and the sound of kisses and a little dirty talk filled the room. Everything felt so good.

Interrupting them was the loud sounds of the phone. Choosing to ignore it, she shrugged, and held on Josh a little tighter. The phone paid no mind. Josh stopped mid-kiss, to glance at the screen and saw the name:

_Mimi Joan._

“Who’s Mimi Joan?”

“Umm..my grandmother.” McKenna pulled on Josh’s shirt, trying to distract him and get him more entranced in her.

Annoyed by the repeated call, Josh scooted away, “Aren’t you going to pick that up?”

McKenna rolled her eyes and pushed her phone to the side. “We’re having alone time.”

“But that’s your grandmother!”

“Yeah, she doesn’t always pick up my calls.”

A sharp melody signaled a message being left. Josh raised his eyebrow. “I’ll wait right here and let you listen. I bet it’s something important.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” McKenna shouted and stared into space. How dare he put words in her mouth; she never demanded him to do anything.

Josh crossed over McKenna’s body and took hold of the phone. He handed it to her, and wiggled his fingers, prompting her to listen.

“It’s not important.”

“McKenna, just do it.”

“You know what,” she spat, “Let me put it on speakerphone so you can hear. I bet it’ll mean a lot to you.” 

Josh yelled, “What the fuck, Kenna? What has gotten into y—-“

The voice on the message chilled McKenna’s skin.

_Hello McKenna, this is Mimi Joan. I am quite saddened and disappointed that we have not seen or heard from you all of this time. Your parents and I did not raise you to act like that. A good Southern lady is cordial and hospitable. As you know, your mother’s birthday is coming up in August, and it would be smart o travel back to Charleston. We want the whole family to be in attendance so please make whatever arrangements necessary to be there. Please call your father or Ella Simone if you need more details about what we have planned._

McKenna slammed her phone onto the floor and clenched her fists. “Are you happy now?” The veins in her fisted arms were bursting through. “She’s mad because I haven’t talked to them. Big deal.” And with that, she walked over to the kitchen table. Josh’s eyes went to the phone, then towards McKenna.

“What? What’s going on?”

“I just told you. Let’s just talk about something else.”

After a heavy sigh, McKenna looked up. Josh’s eyes squinted in irritation and his jaw was set in place like a rock. He was probably gritting his teeth. Something was up and he knew it.

“Are you telling me the truth?”

“Are you accusing me of lying?”

Josh twisted his lips in disgust. “No, I’m just confused.  What is wrong, Kenna? Why haven’t they seen you?”

McKenna’s gaze turned to the floor. She was so embarrassed about keeping this away from Josh for so long. How could another person understand this dilemma? Josh wouldn’t get it; his family was intact. They accepted him for who he was, not an ideal of him. She didn’t want to lie, but telling the truth would hurt even more.

McKenna’s fingers wrapped the table. “They just won’t.”

“What?!”

“Joshua, stop.”

The creases on Josh’s eyebrows hardened. He decided to move closer to McKenna.

“What the hell? I’ve never seen you act like this. Why can’t you give me a straight answer?” The question burned in McKenna’s mind. Josh was sincerely hurt by her flippant responses and actions. He stayed silent until it seemed like some deep truth settled in his soul. Suddenly, his eyes widened with anger.

“Is it because I’m White?”

“What? No! Absolutely not!” McKenna was offended by the question. “No. No! No.” Her recants resembled a corrective owner and her puppy.

Josh huffed, “Wow, that sounded convincing. Are you embarrassed of me? Is that why they’ve never visited since we’ve been dating? I mean it’s 2012. People should be with who they love…”

McKenna curled her lips in excruciating anger. She could not believe what he was saying. Her parents may have been closed-minded about most things, but race wasn’t an issue. At least, she didn’t think so….When she had enough of his rambling, she reached across the table, and grabbed Josh’s jaw with her right hand. “I am NOT embarrassed of you and never will be.” She gently kissed him, rubbing her thumbs against Josh’s jawline. She needed a way to let him know that this was the truth.

“This has nothing to do with you.”

Blood rushed to Josh’s cheeks, as he realized he had jumped to conclusions.

“I’m sorry. But what’s going on?”

McKenna blinked a few times. She thought her love-filled confession would erase the questioning. Her mouth opened, but no words formed. She released Josh’s face and sat back down in defeat. Clicking her tongue, McKenna decided to offset the attack by scribbling in her notebook.

“Kenna.”

Lips still pursed.

“ _McKenna._ ”

The furious marking of the pen tried to drown everything out. This is not what she wanted. not what she planned. Control over this was slipping away.

“Why are you shutting me out? I need an answer.”

McKenna kept writing – she felt contact on her knees. Josh had sat down in front of her and placed his hands on her knee, forcing her to look at him.

“You need to tell me. NOW.”

The urgent demand in Josh’s voice made McKenna flinch. With her eyes closed, she pinched the bridge of her nose. Immediately, McKenna’s lip began to quiver.

“My parents…they don’t want me to be here.”

Josh didn’t blink, which meant he did not understand.

“They wanted me to stay in Charleston.”

“Ok…?”

McKenna turned away from Josh, who was still obviously confused.  He touched the side of her face, and gently brought it back to face him.

“What does that even mean? Do they think you’re homesick? Were you sheltered growing up?”

Breaking his soft “grip”, McKenna lowered her head and wiped away tears. Taking a deep breath, she stumbled for words.

“In my family, there is this unwritten rule that the women stay home and take care of everyone. Be the perfect housewife and nurturing mother. Apparently, I’m the fucking rebel. I left, moved 3,000 miles away, to not deal with that. I want all of those things but I want to do it on my time schedule. Not to be bound by a nonsensical system of archaic traditions. I’ve worked so hard in the past year and still it does not matter. I want to control my life, my future.  My mother controls everything. She sets the tone and everyone follows, and dares to not to disagree.”

Taking a moment to breathe, McKenna’s gaze returned to Josh. The look of shock was painted on his face, so she continued.

“Unfortunately, I am in the process of being ostracized by my mother…she does not approve of me. We haven’t talked since Mother’s Day, and that was the first time since January that we’ve had a conversation. The fact that I don’t want to be pampered 24/7, and live the so-called ‘glamorous’ life is appalling to her. It’s a constant reminder that I am doing everything wrong, even though nothing’s actually wrong.  My lifestyle. Everything. She won’t accept this. She’ll never come so that means no one will ever come. I won’t see her unless I come home…for good.”

The security blanket of denial was gone. Tears swelled in McKenna’s eyes and she put her head on the table top. Any hope of meeting halfway had diminished. She realized that her mother had officially given up on her.

She felt Josh embracing her and cooing in her ear.

“I am so sorry, love. This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You weren’t supposed to know. I fucked everything up,” McKenna cried. Her throat had captured so many tears and now her breathing seemed labored.

“I wasn’t,” Josh quietly asked. “Why? Would have I made this worse?”

McKenna shook her head. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want you to be involved in this shit. My family is all about looking good and being perfect. So superficial. We’re of the Southern belle/beauty pageant kind. But now everything is falling apart. My sister won’t speak to me. I have to communicate with my Daddy and my brothers in secret. My Daddy is thinking about leaving. Things are getting worse. I need them, but I’ve been so angry and proud, that I stopped trying.”

Josh wiped some of McKenna’s tears. “No, you’re not superficial. You are genuine. Beautiful. Nothing like you just described.”

“Josh, I’m becoming just like her. I’m becoming a selfish bitch. I need everything to be perfect. I won’t even let you clean up dishes. It’s affecting everything I do. I don’t sleep. Eating is whatever. But I can’t go back. I can’t let her win. But she is.”

“Oh, baby, it’ll be alright. Just breathe. I’m here. I’ll always be here.” Josh answered. He began to kiss the apples of McKenna’s cheeks and rubbed her back. As much as she appreciated the physical and emotional comfort Josh was trying to display, it wasn’t enough. She gently pushed away and began to walk to her bedroom.

“Kenna? Don’t shut me out.”

“I can’t live like this anymore.”

The door slammed behind McKenna.

_What was there left to do?_


	14. Chapter 14

He didn’t know what to do.

What do he say?

How could he help her?

 

Josh had suspicions when McKenna avoided talking about her family. Every single time. That time she spazzed out when he asked if she was going home for her birthday? He noticed that. He thought she assumed that he was oblivious and that she was slick. _Nope_ , he thought, _I’m a clever guy_. Josh was very observant, especially when it comes to the people he loved. 

He rarely went without a day communicating with his family. They were his life. They were the reason why he even have a chance to be here in Los Angeles, living his dream.   How could she live without her family?

McKenna didn’t look like the spunky and gorgeous woman he fell in love with. Her eyes were dull - the energy zapped out of her. Rarely smiling. She took off work, for crying out loud. She  _never_  took off work. All she did was cry, sleep, read random books, and paint her nails. All the time. Five different shades. Josh's nose was immune to polish and acetone. Blech…  

He couldn’t leave her though; he stayed over three nights in a row. Watching her cry was so heartbreaking. All Josh could do was hold her. Thankfully, she let him. His shirt was usually never dry.

Josh tried to get Ivanna and Kyle involved but they chose to stay away. He was in shock. Is this how she acts when she goes through a meltdown, or whatever this was? Josh called his mother to see if she could give him insight. She told him to relax, be a good boyfriend, and take care of her. That’s what Josh tried to do. 

He made sure she ate. Soup. Macaroni and cheese. Pork chops. Milkshakes. Greasy shit or as she calls it, _comfort food_. Josh kept busy and made his French apple pie. She ate the whole damn thing in one day. Of course, she needed ice cream. Her favorite was chocolate brownie. Whatever she wanted, Josh made sure to run to the store and come back with loads of her heart’s desire.

Sex was beyond the question. Even though she always seemed embarrassed by it, Kenna loved making love and getting wild and dirty. This week - she didn’t even look at me like that.

***

_I know you’ve been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

_If you let me, here’s what I’ll do_

_I’ll take care of you_

_I’ve loved and I’ve lost…._

“Can I get you anything?”  
  
“No,” McKenna answered. Josh gently combed his fingers through her hair. He don’t remember McKenna ever looking disheveled; even after sex or a shower, or even working out, she looked put together. That’s when he knew she was in such a huge funk. From seeing her and knowing other Southern gals, appearance was everything. It didn’t matter right now.

“McKenna, I’m going to run a few errands. Do you want to go to the park or the beach or something when I get back?”

She slowly glared at him.

“I’m a fucking mess. How can I go out in public when my eyes are bloodshot and puffy? Cameras will be everywhere.”

“Like cameras aren’t outside right now?! I got a text yesterday about it. They know I’ve been here. My car hasn’t moved, Kenna. They probably think something’s gone wrong…”

“Might as well.”

“Stop,” Josh demanded. “You cut that shit out right now. Stop talking like that.”  And with that, he began to sprinkle kisses on her forehead and face.

“Josh,” She started to cry again. “Don’t leave me.”

Josh's eyes widened with fear. What was going on in her head? What did her family do to break her soul? The crack in her voice reminded him of a child, not ready to leave her favorite person on her first day of kindergarten.

“Baby girl,” he cooed, bringing her to him. “I won’t go anywhere.”

“I am so sorry I brought you into this. I didn’t mean to be selfish.” McKenna rubbed her face in frustration.

“Kenna, never apologize. I can’t imagine what’s going on. But I need you to tell me what I can do to help you.”

She looked up at him; he was hoping she’d notice the sincerity in his eyes.

“Ok,” she sighed heavily. It took about a minute to breathe and compose herself. Then, as if a lightbulb turned on, Kenna stopped crying. She slowly rose from the bed, to her closet, and to the bathroom.  

After she closed the door, Josh heard her call his name.

“Yes, Kenna?”

“You can go out if you like. I’ll be ready when you get back.”

“Are you sure? I’ll wait.”

“It’s alright, Josh. You’ve been an angel and you’re probably itching to go outside. Go.”

Josh took her slightly upbeat tone as a sign of better things to come, and took his wallet and keys.  
  
When he returned, Kenna had moved into the living room, on the couch. She was fiddling with her phone. For some reason, it seemed so cold inside the house. She was in a long sleeved shirt and leggings. So random for a warm day outside. Maybe this helped her out or whatever.

“Did you drop the temperature in here? Woo, so cold!”

She didn’t answer. Dropping the bags and his keys on the island, Josh rushed into the bathroom. Much to his surprise, he found an oversized long sleeved shirt. When he came back, Josh decided to break the silence.

“Whatcha doin’, baby?”

“Checking my emails. I feel like such an idiot for ignoring all of this stuff. I’ll probably get fired.”

Josh shoved the few sandwiches he picked up into the fridge, and replied, “Please. They’d regret losing you. Everyone has their moments. Just relax. Don’t beat yourself over this.”

Kenna shook her head, “Josh, you’re too good to me. But I gotta be honest, if I were you, I would’ve left me to sulk and come back when I was ready to face the music.”

Josh leaned against the island and watched her. Still beautiful but so broken. He missed her laugh, sweet sarcasm, and loving embrace.  She needed time to bounce back but he wouldn’t rush her. On the other hand, he did want to talk to McKenna and find out what we could do to resolve this. Because that’s exactly what they needed to do. Make things right, or at least manageable, with her and her family.

“Hey, Kenna?”

“Yes, Josh?”

“I need you to be honest. Are… are you ok?”

McKenna stared at her phone, then made eye contact with Josh. “No. But I’ll get there.”

Taking his sweet time, Josh made his way to the couch and sat next to McKenna. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be here. Whatever happens. I’m right here.”

Kenna’s eyes began to water. Frantically fanning her eyes, to avoid mascara dripping, she quietly replied, “Thank you.” She placed her head on Josh's shoulder and he sighed in contentment.

“You’re welcome,” he whispered. Josh took her hand and kissed her knuckles; his eyes lit up when he heard a small giggle. There was the McKenna that he knew and loved.

They cuddled for a little; her scent and warmth comforted him. Feeling her return my hugs was amazing.  Lunchtime came and went; Josh made a few calls, while McKenna replied to about 50 emails in a short amount time. That girl can work so efficiently. Such a relief to see her true self break through.

Josh found a comfortable blanket and wrapped it around the two of them and made the decision to snuggle down and just take a nap. He breathed easier while drifting off to sleep. She was calming down. She was getting better. This was a huge step in McKenna’s healing.

  



	15. Chapter 15

The aftermath of a personal collapse. When everything you tried to hide is now out in the open…it’s a mess.  Knowing when you’ve failed yourself and others. Holding yourself to a higher standard than you ought. Then, the inevitable happens - you break down.  How do you move on from such a low?

McKenna was a planner, a director of sorts. She dictated how her life was going to go and how others perceived her. Years were spent perfecting this facade. Of course, this mindset was cemented in her psyche by others ahead of her. A Bryce lady didn’t collapse. She was self-sufficient, a Rock for the family. The breakdown occurred behind closed doors.  All around her could be shit, but if company arrived, a glass of sweet tea and a million-watt smile better be present.

Now, her world was chaos. She didn’t know how she was going to recover.

***

McKenna accepted Josh’s offer to take a beach trip. It would be an easy transition back into real life.  She needed to be outside, substituting the confines of her bedroom and pajamas. Always turning everything into an event, McKenna packed a bag, full of snacks, a camera, and a blanket. The 20-minute car ride appeared to be going very smoothly. There was a lull in basic conversation, and Josh decided to break the silence.

“McKenna?”

“Yes?”

“Why weren’t Ivanna and Kyle around when you needed them? I don’t get it. They’re your best friends and they did nothing.”

The question surprised McKenna; she did not want to talk about this.  Looking down at the floor, she answered, “I didn’t want them around. They’ve been through this before and I can’t have them seeing me like this.”

Josh squinted his eyes. “What? Isn’t that what friends do? Stick around when you feel like shit? At least, call or stop by.”

“Josh,” McKenna replied. “I don’t need you to lecture me. We’re done talking about this. I know what I’m doing.”

“But what you’re doing is getting you nowhere.”

McKenna’s eyes widened; there was so much anger inside of her, she didn’t know what to do.  She pursed her lips and looked out the window. This conversation was going nowhere. Five minutes passed and neither said a word.

“Why do you keep doing this?”

In exasperation, McKenna questioned back, “Doing what, Josh?”

“Shutting me out,” Josh answered. His voice was drenched in frustration. “I’m your fucking boyfriend. Shouldn’t I get a heads up? Some kind of insight, instead of tip-toeing around a subject?  How can this work if we don’t talk about what’s happening?”

McKenna rolled her eyes, while Josh angrily flipped his sunglasses on, and pushed on the accelerator.  She had enough of this.

“I’m not like you, Josh,” she spat. “I don’t spill my feelings out in the open. I’m not the stereotypical Southern belle, crying to everyone about every little thing. I wasn’t raised that way. You deal with your shit and move on. You just need to understand! Damn it, Josh. You’re pissing me off!”

McKenna’s pulse was racing. She thought she had been irritated with Josh before. This topped all other arguments. What a complete fail for this potentially “perfect and romantic” excursion.

“I’m not trying to piss you off,” Josh explained. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair. McKenna sharply turned her head. He was irritating her immensely.

“But —- you don’t live there anymore, baby. You left to get away from all of this. I can see how this is holding you back.”

McKenna almost responded, but shut her mouth. Josh’s soft answer stopped her in tracks. He was right. Once again, the pride that she held so dear, was literally pulling away from the ones she loved. 

Even though she was looking out the window, McKenna didn’t notice the changing landscape. In front of her was the sparkling blue waters and clear skies, and Josh had put the car in park. Making a loud breathing sound through his nose, Josh unbuckled his seat. He shifted his body to face McKenna.

“I apologize for making you upset. I’m not trying to be an asshole. I just want you to think about it, okay?”

“Okay,” McKenna replied. She noticed the defeated look in Josh’s beautiful hazel eyes. He was trying so hard to help; it didn’t always seem ideal, but she had to give him credit for lovingly challenging her.

“I’m sorry. For all of this. Thank you for caring. You’re doing more for me than I could have ever asked for.”  She pecked Josh’s cheek, then opened the car door.

“Let’s go.”

The two walked over to a quiet spot. The sky was clear and the ocean sparkled. McKenna pulled out the blanket, spreading it on the sand. Without saying much, they ate a homemade snack she made. Per usual, McKenna immediately cleaned up as soon as they were done. She glanced over at Josh, who was lying down. His eyes were closed, arms crossed behind his head. It reminded her how she needed to relax and enjoy her time with him. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to take pictures.”

“May I join you,” Josh shyly asked.

McKenna smiled, “Alright.” She extended her hand and let Josh link their fingers. The walk became so relaxing, with the breeze touching their faces. Brought back memories of their first dates - everything was simple and fun. 

Being a boy, Josh pulled away to grab pebbles. He started to throw them into the ocean. Adjusting her lens, McKenna took shots of him. He was so handsome. Strong and yet so gentle. Just in his element. She wanted to be more carefree like him. Leaving him to that, McKenna moved on.

It was so quiet, just breathing in the sea air, and padding on the extra warm sand. This is amazing - momentarily ditching her worries. All of a sudden, McKenna heard footsteps. Glancing over her shoulder, Josh was coming towards her.  She blew him a kiss. He beamed.  Passing McKenna, Josh vaulted himself into a handstand.  McKenna giggled as he started to walk along the sand with his hands. It seemed as if he always knew what to do to make her smile, and when to do it. Holding still for a few seconds. Josh’s shirt rose up, exposing his stomach.  An exaggerated gasp escaped from McKenna’s lips. When he finally lowered, Josh lifted his arms above his head, in classic gymnast form.

“Hooray!” McKenna clapped in glee.

Josh bowed twice and winked. “Thank you. It was nothing. I do it all to please my lady.”

“Nothing, my foot!” You’re flippin’ amazing, Mr. Hutcherson.”

Walking to McKenna, Josh took her into his arms and kissed her. All of her suppressed passion had released upon contact. It had been about a week since she felt like this and it couldn’t have returned at a more perfect time. Not wanting to let him go, McKenna wrapped her arms around Josh’s neck, raking her fingers through his smooth brown locks.  His lips felt incredible, touching her mouth. The building tension in every move they made. McKenna unconsciously transferred her fingers to Josh’s face, bracing and touching and rubbing. Josh’s hands had found their way to McKenna’s waist, pulling at her soft t-shirt.  It was like they were making up for lost time. McKenna hummed as she relaxed her grip on Josh. He looked around and sighed. 

“You know I could do this every day.”

“What?”

“This,” Josh gestured to the backdrop of the crashing waves, warm sand, and bright sunshine. “But not just here. It could be the mountains or back home. Just being myself, away from everything. Anywhere you are, Kenna. You make me happy.”

McKenna half-smiled as she contemplated what Josh said. When was the last time she was happy - when she met Josh? Her birthday? Back home in Charleston?  She had no clue and that was killing her.

“Hey, what are you thinking?”

“Trying to remember the last time I was content about everything.” McKenna stated. She looked for Josh’s reaction. She didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but she knew she needed to be honest.  Josh squeezed his lips together, and nodded. Before anything escalated, McKenna stopped to face him and touched his chest.

“Josh, I love you. You’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me. Never doubt that for a second. But my personal life is crap. My family means everything and not having them on my side, hurts so badly.”

“I understand,” he quietly replied. “You need to get back to the old you. The true you. It’s going to take time. I just don’t want to see you unhappy.”  Josh pressed his forehead against McKenna’s. “I’m not leaving. I’ll give you space if you need it, but I won’t stay away for long.”  

McKenna took a long breath and squeezed Josh so tight. She whispered a “thank you,” and continued to hold onto him. It was so hard to depend on someone else. Josh was so genuine, nothing like the people she knew back in Charleston. Everyone had an ulterior motive.  _He didn’t._  He sincerely wanted her to be the best McKenna she could be. That was all her heart and brain needed to know. Someone who believed in her, with no reservations.

With Josh by her side, McKenna was ready to move forward and take on the biggest challenge of her life.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks were running into one another. One moment, it was the Monday grind, and in a blink of an eye, things were wrapping up on Thursdays. Summer was in full effect. Bright skies that turned into golden-red sunsets. The nightlife of Los Angeles vitalized McKenna Bryce. She was usually never home during the week, staying busy with overseeing vibrant occasions, meeting tight deadlines, and becoming closer with the “who’s who” in the general area.

McKenna was preparing endlessly for upcoming promotional events and Josh was getting ready for his fall venture in Atlanta. That included his transition into the character that pushed him into mega-stardom. McKenna wasn’t grasping the whole “Peeta” concept.  By the time she met Josh, she only knew him to be a chestnut/dark brown-haired guy. The advertisements and television clips crossed her mind up until now, but she didn’t connect that individual with Josh. 

“I’m getting my hair dyed today.”

The statement startled McKenna as she folded clothes. “Are you serious? What? What color?”

“Blonde.”

“Huh?”

Josh’s laugh boomed in McKenna’s ear while on the phone. Her confusion was so amusing to him.

“Peeta is a blonde.”

“I know. I’’m not dumb. But now?”  

“Baby, I gotta get ready for Atlanta.”

“But what about the soiree tomorrow night? Everything’s going to look right, right?”

Josh’s sigh of exasperation allowed McKenna to know where he stood on the issue. “Look, Kenna, I have to get this done. I’ll make it look as good as possible. I don’t want to embarrass you. I won’t make you look bad. Trust me, okay?”

Rolling her eyes, McKenna replied. “Fine…”

There was nothing wrong with change in her mind, but this particular transformation at this particular time was going to be a little difficult. McKenna was hosting a backyard soiree with her co-workers. They all had a little free time that week and being the Southern belle she was, she offered her home to be the meeting spot.

An added element - this would be the first official interaction with Josh. Everyone knew about him; some heard his voice over speakerphone, and others glanced as he occasionally picked up McKenna from work. 

She just wanted everything to be perfect.  

A few hours passed. Josh gave a heads-up with an ETA of when he was stopping by the house.

The doorbell rang. McKenna wasn’t ready for the reveal, but she needed to see what happened. When she opened the door, Josh entered with his red Cincinnati cap, the brim covering his shaded eyes. 

“Are you ready?”

“Not really,” McKenna kissed Josh’s scruffy cheek.  With an apprehensive look, Josh pulled off his hat. McKenna’s gasp sounded more like a screech.  

“Kenna.”

Hands over mouth, McKenna embodied sheer horror.  

“What. The. Hell? Seriously, Josh?! You left that place looking like that? You should get a refund.Immediately.”

Josh rolled his eyes. He sat down on the couch and ruffled his newly dyed locks - there were dark undertones and the blond was definitely a yellow; just a stark, gross blob of contrasting colors. .

“It’s hideous, I know, but it’ll be a gradual thing. They know what they’re doing.”

McKenna loudly grunted; she was not convinced.  ”But what about tomorrow night? I was planning on you being there.”

“Kenna, don’t be mad. I’ll wear a hat to hide as much as possible. Hell, I’ll make a cameo. Your co-workers won’t need to see me.”

In order to not smack Josh senseless, McKenna began to fluff the couch cushions. More like punching. She grimaced as she pulled and tugged. They looked perfect. This was not. This hair-don’t was cramping every style she had. 

Josh sighed, lowered his eyes, trying to find the right words to appease. 

“I know.  I’m ruining your plans. I’m sorry. It’s bad timing.”

McKenna rubbed the stress lines on her forehead. She realized this was not the time to kirk out at Josh. His apology was ringing in her ears.  This was all a part of acting - becoming someone you’re not. Forcing to make him feel worse than he already was a bad move all together. He was only doing what he was contracted to do. She needed to be more understanding. The pride and the desire for perfection needed to take a backseat.

“It’s your job. And I’m being inconsiderate. I’m sorry, Josh. Will you forgive me?” 

McKenna walked over to where he was sitting. She took her hands and rubbed Josh’s strong, muscular arms. Josh smirked as she began to peck both cheeks. Looking into his hazel eyes, she added, “I must say, this blonde will look really nice on you once they work on the re-coloring. I don’t mind blondes…they do have more fun.” McKenna inched to Josh’s face. Lips almost touching. Just as he was ready to connect, McKenna lightly pushed Josh back onto the couch. 

“And by more fun, I mean, I want you to lie down right now.”  

===

Nuzzling her face against the soft and warm essence that was Josh’s chest, McKenna hummed while reaching for her phone. It had vibrated a few times while she was, occupied.  

“Crap.”

Josh lifted his head to see what had transpired. “What happened?” He stroked the long strands of hair out of McKenna’s face; his gentle touch soothed her nerves.  She noticed his face; a cheesy smirk was present. 

“Nothing.”

His reply oozed with sensuality. “Tell me.”

“Just, uhh, got a text from Daddy. It’s about Charleston and all that jazz.”  

The news killed the mood. Josh halted his comforting action and touched her face. “That’s it?”

Embarrassed about the text, McKenna shook her head, slipped her navy blue shorts back on, and headed for the kitchen island. The manner in which she left his embrace, had Josh worried. 

“What was it about, baby?”  

Josh was still lounging on the couch - shirtless and pantless, leg draped over the arm, still in a daze from the impromptu “afternoon delight” session.

“Mama’s birthday thing,” McKenna sharply replied. She didn’t want to expand the conversation. The plea from her Daddy was very poignant. He needed her to be there. There were still doubts; was she ready to face everyone back home?

Josh adjusted his position, pulling his legs through his jeans. He looked at McKenna intently.

“Come back over here, I need to ask you something.” 

McKenna crossed her arms in defiance. “Why?”

“Just get over here, so we can talk.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“Now.”

McKenna sharply turned to face him. Josh was pointing to the empty space next to him. Josh’s eyes were now dark; he meant business. Returning back to the couch, McKenna glared at Josh. He knew how irritated she was, so he did not intend to annoy her more.

“Have you, uh, decided on, umm….”

Impatient by Josh’s hesitance, McKenna placed her hands on hips and growled. “Now what?”

Closing his eyes, Josh spat out: “Have you decided on going to Charleston?

The party is a few weeks away. I’ll be settled in my place in Atlanta, so if you want, you can visit me.” 

“I don’t know, honey. I have the soiree, and a few more projects before I finally take vacation time. I don’t know when I’ll be ready.”

“When will you be ready,” Josh questioned. Taking a moment to reflect, he clenched his already-firm jaw. McKenna began to fidget; the silence was so uncomfortable. 

“I know why you’re doing all this.”

_Caught._

“Are you trying to stress me out more, Joshua Hutcherson?”

“No, McKenna Bryce Davis.”

 _Caught again._  All of the planning for this shindig was helping her avoid this. Probably the most important decision to make since leaving home.  She locked fingers with Josh. Maybe being this close to him would help the matter. 

“Would you go with me?”

“I don’t know. Do you want me to? Will that affect your decision?”

Resting against Josh’s shoulder, she answered.

“I don’t know.”

Josh sweetly kissed McKenna’s temple. “That’s okay, baby. You need to do what’s right for you. I’ll talk to my agent and see if I can work around this. I’ll be there if you need me to.”  

“I’m strong,” McKenna admitted, but lowered her head in disappointment. The lines that defined her graceful neck were forming. She didn’t know how to respond. This was so surreal. Taking a step in the “right” direction. Making strides to make amends.

In a quieter voice, she replied. “I’m just not as strong as you think I am.”  Josh wrapped his arms around her, kissing the tears away from her face. After she had her cry, McKenna nodded and lifted herself up.

Taking the phone, she typed out a cordial reply to Daddy. She wrote that she would be in attendance to her mother’s birthday celebration and would be returning to Charleston.


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey, lady, are you all ready for your trip?”

Ray walked into McKenna’s office, pep in his step, drinks in hand, and very enthusiastic about the special occasion. He, along with Kyle and Ivanna, were quietly notified of the detailed excursion.  Everyone knew this was only happening because McKenna wanted to do this - on her time.

“Hmm, sorta. I have a little packing to do. The weather is somewhat the same - just more humid. But yeah, I should be all set by tonight.”

Laughing his way to the desk, Ray continued. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

McKenna winked. “I know. I’m trying not to think too hard about that.”

“Ah, I see what you did there.”

“I know.”

“Where’s Josh?” 

“He’s in Atlanta. They start filming again.”

Ray nodded as he placed a glass in front of McKenna.  “Are you going to see him while you’re there?”

“Absolutely,” McKenna replied.  “I would be crazy if I didn’t visit him while I’m in the general area. Charleston is about 4 hours away, and I’ve driven farther growing up. So that will be nice. And thank you.”

“Of course, hun. Is your family going to see him?” Ray moved closer to the desk as he asked. Clearly, he thought this was a sensitive subject.

McKenna rolled her eyes and sighed. “I want him to. I mean, they know what he looks like, but it would be ideal if everyone could meet, and we can move on. But…my expectations are obviously through the roof.”

As the sun shone through the office, McKenna and Ray changed subjects and discussed how her assignments and responsibilities would be distributed while she was away. It would be a long two weeks away from her safe haven, but with Ray’s blessing, this option was the way to go.

The sounds of Frank Ocean’s  _Thinking Bout You_ , resonated in the room. McKenna looked at her phone - it was a text message from her brother, Travis. They communicated more frequently since her decision to visit. Thinking it was a random note about birthday plans, she flippantly read.

“Oh my God.”

“What? Mac, what’s going on?”

It felt like a sound barrier enclosed on McKenna. She saw Ray talking, but did not hear anything that was coming from his mouth. Everything was blurry. McKenna’s gaze reached above Ray’s head. She had no idea how to process what was coming at her.

“My…my Daddy filed papers.”

Ray’s jaw dropped. He walked around the desk to wrap his arms around McKenna’s shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, baby girl. Do you want to go home? You don’t have to stay here. I’ll finish up.”

The pressure building in McKenna’s chest was overwhelming. Paralyzing everything within her. It was like she couldn’t breathe, move, or talk. Possibly the worst time to shut down physically, emotionally, and mentally.

“I have to stay,” McKenna muttered.

Ray tightened his grip on her. “Mac, I can’t have that. This is serious and you’re using work as a band-aid. You can go, if you’d like. We’re covered, sweetheart. Just tell the girls at the front that you’re going. Call me anytime. I’ll see you when return.” Kissing McKenna on the forehead, Ray began to walk towards the door.

 Nodding unconsciously, McKenna’s lips quivered. Once the door clicked in the jam, the dam broke. She tried to stifle her sobs by taking in the bittersweet liquid. Inwardly cursing at her inability to hold it in until home, McKenna turned to the one person who could potentially calm her down.

Josh.

Pressing her fingers to the smooth pad of her phone, McKenna waited for the ringing to cease.. Three and four rings. It was five o’clock over on the East coast - most likely going over lines or taping a scene.

“Shit.”  He wasn’t going to answer.

“Hello?”

McKenna jumped at the familiar raspy voice. “Ummm, hi there, I didn’t think you were going to pick up.”

“But I did. What’s going on?”

McKenna’s hands started to shake. “Can you talk for a minute?” Her words slurred as she spoke into the receiver.

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

Taking a long breath, McKenna spilled. “Daddy and Mama are breaking up.”

“Oh no, baby.”

“I need to go home now, ” the sobs were coming out full force.

Josh cooed softly on the other end. “Sure, sure, sure.”

“You don’t understand. I have to take a flight out now. I can’t do this anymore. I need to see them.”

“I do understand, baby. What do you need me to do?”

 _What was Josh supposed to do? Will away the pain and anxiety? Convince her father to retract everything?_  

“I don’t know. Hold me when I get there.”

“Alright,” Josh confirmed. “Do you want me to meet you in Charleston? I’ll work something out so that I can get there earlier..”

 McKenna shook her head, “No, Josh. I can’t have you screw up everyone else’s plans for me.”

“But I’m your boyfriend. I’m required to do that kind of stuff.”

A small giggle escaped McKenna’s mouth. “Stop.”

“I knew you’d like that. Your wish is my command.” 

McKenna sighed; she envisioned the smirk Josh had on his face when he spoke. The eternal desire to make her happy and keep her that way. He was doing far too much, but it was never enough for him.

“Oh, Josh.  I’ll change my flight so that I don’t have to get on the connector. Then I’ll rent a car and we can drive up. I’ll let you know my plans. I should go.”

“Kenna,” Josh pleaded. “Please tell me you won’t do anything rash.”

“I won’t. I’ll text you all the details.”

“Alrighty. Love you.”

McKenna’s heart melted at his quick confession. “Love you too.”

****

The flight that took almost five hours, seemed to rush by. McKenna conveniently took a sleeping pill to remove all sorts of stress and worry while being by herself. It wasn’t necessary and she decided to take the next step once she was reunited with Josh. As she walked through the tunnel, Josh was standing right at the gate.  Her face brightened to see his jovial self; a bouquet of roses were in his hand. It was as if she won a pageant or was going to the prom. He was definitely a Southern gentleman. 

“Hi, beautiful!”

“Fuck the flowers. Let me hug you.”  

Josh laughed heartily as McKenna jumped into his arms. His scent, his warmth, his strength, and his positive spirit comforted her dearly. It seemed like a full minute before anything else happened.

“Baby,” he whispered, his breath tickling her face. “You’re okay. You’re here. Let’s go. I have the car ready.”  Josh took McKenna’s chin into his palm and reached in and kissed her. A burden had lifted - she was with him and maybe, just maybe, this new turn of events would be bearable.

McKenna chose to drive through the late night to actively clear her mind. If she was on the other side of the steering wheel, she’d worry herself to craziness. During a pitstop, she texted Travis to inform him of her new plans. He was very happy that she made the impromptu journey back and he’d drive to see her in the morning.  

So much had changed for McKenna since she last drove on Interstate 26. In such a rush to hit the road, she forgot the slow and sweet pace of this place.

_The walks on Meeting Street. Smelling the swamp water. Both of her grandmothers’ cooking. Everything was a memory; even with the harsh realities, her life here was full and vibrant._

Seven months away… 

Even with all of her history rooted in this place, McKenna assumed there was nothing left for her in Charleston. Now, all the roads were leading back to the comforts and dangers of home.  What and who would be waiting for her?  

She was thinking of everything and everyone. Were they thinking of her?


	18. Chapter 18

McKenna was lying down on the bed, reading a book. The first day back in Charleston was a wash - she and Josh arrived at around 4am, she didn’t want to do anything. Even though the city was big, there was a bigger chance that she was going to run into someone she did not want to see. McKenna knew that her circles were tight and gossip-friendly. Any premature sighting was going to ruin her trip.

It was a known fact that McKenna cut ties with everyone who lived in the Charleston region. No one had heard from her since January, outside of her immediate family.  Former co-workers, high school and college classmates, socialite buddies. Everyone was shut out. Ivanna informed her that rumors were moving around rapidly - Mackie’s pregnant, she had a horrible breakup, her parents cut her off from her inheritance. The statements were endless. They hurt, but being part of a Southern social family, she was born to “fuck the haters”, and keep it scootin’.

In her zeal to avoid almost everyone until she was ready, McKenna reserved a room at the quaint hotel near her alma mater, the College of Charleston. It was the go-to spot whenever McKenna had friends in town, or she just wanted to a day or two away. She’d always choose the Restoration. because of her long-lasting relationship with the staff, they were very kind to let her and Josh check in at an ungodly hour. She was able to sleep in until noon and get delivery from her favorite Lowcountry spots.

This was Josh’s first visit to Charleston, so naturally he was quite intrigued by his girlfriend’s hometown.  After failed attempts to get McKenna to walk around with him, Josh decided to be a tourist for the day. There was plenty to do on the famous King and Meeting Streets, so boredom was not an issue.

A few texts from Daddy and Travis prompted McKenna to start preparing for the 20-minute drive to the house. She was surprised that they were having a dinner in her honor so she called Josh to ask him to go with her.

At around 5 o’clock, the bedroom door opened and surprised McKenna. Josh entered, with an apologetic smile. “Sorry to startle you, lovely.”

“It’s okay.”

Josh slipped his shoes off and found his way to the bed…on top of McKenna.  He started off by kissing her shoulder, then up to her lips. McKenna wasn’t expecting the sudden surge of affection.

“What are you doing,” she asked, between kisses.

“Shhh,” Josh interrupted. “Relax.”  He stroked the hair out of her face and lifted her chin to kiss her again. “I want you to feel good before we go. And show you how much I admire and love you for doing all of this.” Taking his time, Josh found McKenna’s tender point on her neck and sucked and pecked and licked. The vibrations stirred all over McKenna’s body as he returned to her mouth. She draped her arms around Josh’s back and scratched and pulled.

McKenna hummed into Josh’s mouth. It was a wonder why she was trying to resist this man’s persistence. She wanted to get wild, but she wasn’t sure if this was the time. She started to fidget as Josh escalated his advances, tucking his hand underneath McKenna’s shorts’ waistband.

“Relax,” Josh huskily whispered.

“Hmm…okay.”

But Josh realized she wasn’t following his requests. He stopped mid-kiss to gaze at McKenna’s leg.

“Kenna, why is your foot shaking?”

“I’m nervous, baby,” McKenna admitted. “I’m flippin’ scared about seeing everyone. I feel like if I say the wrong thing, it’ll be over.”

Josh groaned, pushing himself off of McKenna. He sat up and faced her, with an irritated look. “Listen, I’ll be right here. If you need me to stand up for you or pull you away before something happens, I got it.”

McKenna tisked. “You didn’t have to come. I feel bad that you left work for this foolishness.”

“You are not backing out of this.”

Josh’s eyes had turned from hazel into a rich chestnut; they were warm yet strong. He knew exactly what was tugging at McKenna’s heart; he didn’t need to hear her explain. This was it. He knew that her stubbornness would get the best of her if she didn’t take this risk. This is why he was here with her.

Brushing her fingers against Josh’s hand, and eventually locking them together. McKenna closed her eyes as she collected her thoughts.

“I know.”

****

“Are you ready?”

“Sure.”

McKenna and Josh were in the car, in front of the luxurious estate that was Bryce/Davis property. There were five cars in the driveway and circle, so McKenna knew that the evening would be lively in one way or another.

Josh turned the engine off, reached over to McKenna and kissed her cheek. “You’re strong. You can do this.”

“Thanks. Oh, make sure everything is nice and tight.”  McKenna said as she walked out of the car.

“I am nice and tight,” Josh commented. He pulled at his black jacket and winked. His newly blonde hair was slicked back in a certain way that was very attractive to McKenna. It had truly grown on her.

Laughing towards him, McKenna replied, “I meant your clothes. I’ve told you how appearance is everything to them and always an photo op. And you need to stop being smart.” Donning a new silver, black, and tan dress, with gold heels, she knew the routine: _Look great, ‘cause you never know who’s watching._

“Your accent is getting so strong, baby girl.”

“It will be very strong once we get inside this house.”

Josh mischievously pinched McKenna’s ass, and she squealed. Covering her mouth immediately, she shooed Josh away when she reached the front steps.  McKenna rang the doorbell and quickly stepped away.  It took a solid 30 seconds for anyone to open it. She had a fleeting thought that they were playing a joke on her, and reject her right then and there.

“McKenna!”

Brendon, the youngest, screamed and ran into her arms. McKenna’s heart swelled as she embraced her brother. This was the reason why she needed to return - to see this beautiful boy, accepting her for her. She hoped this would be the start of something good.

“Hi, baby,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Me too! I”m so glad you’re here. I miss seeing you every day.”

“Brendon, who’s at the door?”

“Mackie, Mama!”

McKenna froze as she heard the faintly familiar steps come towards her. She felt Josh reach for her hand, bracing her for whatever was about to come.

“Hello, dear.”

Standing in the foyer was Vanessa Ann Bryce Davis. Dressed in a coral sundress, the petite matriarch confidently moved towards her guests. Her honey brown eyes pierced through her eldest daughter. Her face was aged, but still youthful - the benefits of a socialite’s life. Plus, along with the motto of the city, the phrase, “Black don’t crack”, was as strong as a Bible verse in this household.

“Mama,” McKenna answered. She took a step forward and cautiously hugged her mother. Vanessa Ann patted her on the back and pulled back.

“Look at you, McKenna Bryce.”

Before she let Vanessa Ann start publicly critiquing her ensemble, McKenna started introducing.

“This is Josh.”

Josh extended his hand and strongly shook Vanessa Ann’s. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Davis.”

“Likewise, Josh.”  McKenna cringed at the cold tones of her mother’s voice. She did not miss the side eye her mother gave Josh. Looking him up and down. McKenna knew that Josh was not the “ideal” suitor, but hopefully her family would realize his character would outweigh everything else.

Vanessa turned on her heel and replied, “Please follow me. Everyone is already here, about to get ready for dinner.”

Brendon ran past the three, and plopped on the family room floor.  As McKenna entered the family room, she saw the rest of her family: Daddy, Elsie, Travis, Mimi Joan, and along with a few other relatives and close family friends.

One by one, the family approached McKenna with hugs and kisses. Some embraces were more genuine than others. It was apparent that everyone was enamored with Josh. His smile brightened the room, and his cheerful demeanor was a delight.

“Oh, Josh,” Mimi Joan cooed. “You are such a cutie!”

Josh chuckled as he wrapped his arm around McKenna’s waist. “Thank you, Mrs. Bryce.”

During dinner, the family asked about Josh’s background, dreams, and goals. He informed them about his stay on the East coast for the movie filming. He said that his family would be visiting in the near future, so there was a possibility of a meet and greet for everyone. From first glance, Josh was winning everyone over.   McKenna kept to herself, sharing sweet exchanges with Travis and Brendon.

Paul, sitting at the head of the table, decided to lead the conversation.

“So, Mackie.. How was your drive up here?”

McKenna nodded, “It was fine. Got to sleep in and relax before coming here.”

“How long are you here for,” Vanessa Ann inquired. Her tone was borderline friendly. “You could always stay here at the house. Instead of The Restoration.”

“Probably a week. As you know, Josh is filming and I would like to see Atlanta. Spend some quality time with him before going back home.” McKenna stopped. She didn’t know how the others would respond.

“Home, huh?” Mimi Joan interjected. She sipped tea from her cup, waiting for her granddaughter’s response.

Josh placed his hand on McKenna’s knee and squeezed it.

“Yes, Mimi Joan. Home. Los Angeles. That’s where I am. I have a great job and great support and that’s where I’ll be unless something changes.”

The room fell silent. Elsie looked down, ready for the blows start coming. Paul adjusted his glasses; Vanessa Ann pursed her lips in disgust.

“I don’t understand why you took that job, when there are perfect opportunities for you here.”

“V, don’t start this now,” Paul sternly replied.  “Aren’t you glad that she even made the trip?”

Vanessa Ann rolled her eyes. Her short pixie haircut framed her face just so, and magnified every sharp expression she made. She began to drum her fingers against the table. Everyone knew she was about to snap.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” McKenna sarcastically muttered.

“What did you say?”

“Tell me what you need me to hear.”

“You broke my heart and I’m not sure if I can forgive you.”

With a heavy sigh, McKenna fiddled with the smooth ring on her long index finger.  She didn’t have a comeback, and there was no way to ease the tense and embarrassing atmosphere.

“What can I do to make this right? In your eyes?”

“Probably nothing.”

McKenna’s face fell. Another bombshell that exploded in her face. Her mother was never going to let this go, and she was going to make it worse, every single time.

“Josh,” Vanessa Ann snarkily asked, “How do you feel about this?”

McKenna’s jaw clenched, then quickly glanced at Josh. His eyes were very wide - mixed with fear and anger. He was in a very confusing position.  McKenna knew that her mother was doing this to instigate. Vanessa Ann was infamous for breaking down any boyfriend/suitor she was skeptical of. Any way to pull juicy tidbits out of conversation with intention to blackmail was her speciality.

Josh furrowed his eyebrows before he answered.

“Mrs. Davis, I believe you are not seeing everything from McKenna’s eyes. I know she is very stubborn, but she was willing to please you and get back into your good graces. She has truly tried to make amends with you and unfortunately, you are not giving her a chance. If you could only hear her out, with an open mind, you could probably reach a common ground.”

Paul coughed softly and winked at Josh and McKenna. Mimi Joan and the children nodded; they were impressed with Josh’s genuine and honest answer.  McKenna mouthed a silent “thank you” to Josh. He nodded.

“Paul.”

Everyone straightened up as Vanessa Ann scowled at her husband.

“He has a point,” Paul argued. He began to raise his voice, very unnatural of him. “If anyone should know how Mackie Bryce is like, it’s him. You need to let her live her life. What if your parents dictated what you needed to do? A lot would be very different. What makes you think you’re the only one who has a say in this world?”

Vanessa Ann huffed, “You are out of line, Paul. Especially in front of our company.” After realizing the change of pace in conversation, she gestured to Brendon.

“Brendon, please go upstairs.”

“But Mama…”

“We’re not having this, Brendon Cooper Davis. Go upstairs. Now.”

Brendon’s eyes began to water. “But I just want to see Mackie. Why are you so mean to her?”

As the youngest Davis child ran off, Travis muttered, “Shit, Mama.”  Elsie replied, “I’ll go check on him.”

McKenna lowered her head; tears were slowly falling on her napkin.  She was expecting for the worse, and believing for some kind of hope. Of course, once she opened her mouth, hope faded so fast. Tonight was not going to end well.


	19. Chapter 19

“Dinner is over.”

The evening had quickly turned into a mess; as soon as Travis muttered, “Shit, Mama,” shit was definitely going to hit the fan.

“What?” Paul, Travis, and Mimi Joan exclaimed. They were so puzzled as to why Vanessa Ann would preempt dinner. She never cancelled anything. She had a reputation to keep - a name to preserve. Even a low-key family dinner debacle would put her in a bad light.

Vanessa Ann gently placed her napkin onto her plate. She cleared her throat, to discourage a vocal uproar. With a curt sigh, she glared at McKenna.

“Brendon is crying upstairs, no one is enjoying themselves, and McKenna has made everyone upset. I don’t feel comfortable having this kind of behavior presented. Dinner is ruined,” she dramatically explained. The huffing and puffing included.

“Bullshit,” Josh muttered. Without thinking, McKenna slapped his thigh to curtail any added fuel to the family drama. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands.

Paul stood up at the table. His bear-like stature towered over everyone as he raised his voice across the room. “Vanessa, you’re the one taking everything out of context! Being so extra!  Just sit down right now. Dinner is not over. I apologize, guys.”

The petite matriarch stood her ground, hands on hips. “How dare you embarrass me in front of company?”

“Can y’all stop?” Travis shouted.  His hand was covering his eyes, not bearing to observe what was in front of him.  “Why are you doing this? Just go excuse yourselves and fight somewhere else.” The irritated tone of his voice had clearly been expressed.

Vanessa shook her head and flung her hand in Travis' direction. “Dinner is over. Good night, Joshua.”  Turning her back to the table’s occupants, she harshly walked away. Her heels echoed against the floors. There was a mutual wincing with each step.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Mackie?”

Looking into her father’s soft eyes, McKenna tried to keep it together.  “Why does this continue to happen? I’m not trying to upset her. I want her to be happy, but I need to be happy too. I’m tired of her dragging us all down.”  McKenna began to sob into her hands, shoulders slumped and all.

“Oh, McKenna,” Paul cooed. “Everything will work out. Eventually. Maybe things have to be shaken up for situations to be fixed.” McKenna was amazed at the quiet strength of her father; even in the midst of the potential marital collapse, Paul took many efforts to strengthen the demeanor of his children.

Mimi Joan replied in an exasperated tone. “Why do you always upset your mother?”

McKenna nearly choked; of course her grandmother would ruin another rare calm moment.

“What? Mimi, you can’t be serious? I came here, came to dinner. I don’t have to be here. I could’ve stayed in Los Angeles.”

“But you know how she gets. And you know when you talk about California, she…takes it so personal.”

“Why do you do that? Why do you defend her? What do you want me to do - pretend everything is cute and dandy, then kick myself for not defending myself when I need to? I wasn’t raised to do that.”

The fury inside of McKenna was rising - she knew better to raise her voice at her grandmother but this would probably be the only time this could happen. Mimi Joan raised her pointer finger to McKenna, opening her mouth to counteract, but quickly refrained. Her eyebrows furrowed; she didn’t want to be wrong but all of this was true.

“See? You know exactly what I’m talking about and you choose to ignore it. You all let her get away with so much, because you’re afraid of her wrath.”  When she noticed the defeat in her father’s eyes and the stubbornness of her grandmother’s, she had enough.

“That’s it. I’m done.”

McKenna slammed her napkin on the table, and stood up. She glared at her Mimi Joan, ready to give her ultimatum.

“I’m doing the best that I can and if you can’t see that, then I have no reason to be here.”

“McKenna.”

Josh took hold of McKenna’s hand; she looked down to see the pleading in his eyes.

“No, Josh.”

McKenna made her way outside to the front lawn. A simple bench stood off to the side, and she decided to sit there to clear her thoughts. There were so many mixed signals. Encouraging words were spoken, but no actions to follow. They wanted her to succeed, but fearful of what she would say and do.  She was oppressing them and McKenna

was ready to break free.

_I don’t want to fall another moment into your gravity._

********

“Mac. Mac!”

McKenna looked over her shoulder; Travis was jogging towards her. She smiled and moved over on the bench, to give him room.

“Hey, baby. Sorry for walking out on you.”

Travis nudged his sister’s arm, letting his bold personality shine through. “It’s whatever. Hey, I’m sorry for what happened in there. This is ridiculous. You have no idea how much I’m ready to get the hell out of here.”

“You’ll have a better transition than me, Travis. You’re a guy, it’s expected of you to go off and do your thing. No big deal. You should be thanking all your lucky stars you’re not sporting a dress,” McKenna joked. Travis rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, Mama and Daddy aren’t going to make it. I don’t think she realizes how fucked up everything will be once it’s settled,” Travis commented.

The two fell silent; shit was getting so real. No one wanted to admit that the family facade was crumbling down. Of course, no one outside of the group knew what was actually transpiring. No one needed to know, but word spread so fast in their community. Their “good name” would be tarnished.

“I really don’t know what has gotten into her. She’s been worse since you’ve left, Mackie.”

Shaking her head, McKenna replied, ‘Once again, I’m making life miserable for y’all. I don’t know why.”

Travis pulled McKenna close to him. “No, Mackie, you had a way to pull us all together. When you’re gone, things tend to go haywire. But that means we need to learn to live without you being here. Mama needs to grow up - and let you grow up.”

Watching her brother convey his opinion, McKenna noticed how mature he had become. The proclaimed jock at the high school. Strikingly handsome and popular. Never one to stand on a soapbox….but now he was. As an eighteen-year-old young man, Travis was becoming a true leader.

“Well,” Travis slapped his hands on his legs, “I better go. A few of my friends want me to see them downtown.”

McKenna nodded and blew a kiss at Travis. “Thank you for checking on me, brother.”

Travis winked, showing his signature smile. He leaned down to peck McKenna’s cheek. “You got it. I’ll see you tomorrow? Let’s get lunch.”

“Absolutely,” she replied. As she watched him walk towards his car, Josh came from inside. He waved at Travis, and they began to converse. The interaction between Josh and Travis was adorable in her eyes - it made sense since they were two years apart. The laughing and male bonding was everything to her.

McKenna decided to move away from their personal conversation. She breathed in the warm Southern air, and reveled in the quiet. Charleston was home - but she confirmed in her mind that she could only return on her terms. Even if that meant starting fresh, away from the family name and reputation.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” McKenna answered, not making eye contact with Josh.

“Are you alright? Do you want to leave?”

McKenna turned her focus to Josh. Lips slightly apart, breathing a little heavier than usual. His hand was constantly rubbing his thigh in anticipation, the other leg swaying back and forth.

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah,” Josh sheepishly admitted; his hazel-brown eyes sparkled as he chuckled.  “I can’t help being fidgety. I just want you to make the right decision.”

McKenna reached for his arm. “It’ll be okay, handsome. I don’t want to leave just yet.”

The feel of Josh’s hand against of her. His fingers laced with her own. Nothing was more comforting. The simplistic gesture became their safe haven.

“No one I have brought home has ever stood up for me like that. Ever.  You know I appreciate your bravery with everyone. Including Mama.”

Josh placed his other hand onto McKenna’s cheek. She saw so much compassion in his face. He looked as if he was about to cry, but she knew he wouldn’t.

“I don’t care what she says or what happens for the remainder of this visit. I’m here for you. I won’t go until you are good and ready. And you’re going to get closure. One way or another.”  

Josh’s resolve was so strong; even in his youthful state, nothing was moving him. As McKenna found refuge in his embrace, she replayed everything he said in her mind. This could be the first time she put complete trust in someone’s words.

“Kiss me.”

Josh blinked rapidly. His long eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings. Cocking his head, he asked, “What? Out here?”

“Yes. Kiss me.”

The pensive glance made McKenna a little unsure of her strong intentions. But she didn’t care.  He was her love and she wanted to feel his touch. More than ever right now.

“Joshua, please.”

Taking her face in his palms, Josh leaned in and kissed McKenna.

She moaned softly. “Josh…”

Josh’s lips felt so luscious, brushing against hers’. McKenna took the liberty to pull and suck longingly on them. Whenever he paused to whisper sweet nothings, she enjoyed thoroughly the vibrations that passed from him.

“Thank you,” McKenna said as she pressed her forehead against Josh.

“You’re welcome,” Josh breathed. His nimble and crooked fingers stroked McKenna’s shoulders, warming her as the evening breeze swept through.

“We’re going to get through this. Let’s go inside.”

_The one thing that I still know is that you’re keeping me down._


	20. Chapter 20

Making no real effort to stay at the house, McKenna and Josh quietly bid Mimi Joan and Elsie farewell and left. The ride back to downtown was quiet, with the occasional hand squeeze or reassuring nod.  So many doubts were whirling inside of McKenna. Her foot tapped against the car floor loudly. Josh let her trace the dark grooves on his Libra star tattoo repeatedly. Though it tickled, it didn’t bother him.  If anything would calm her down, he was very glad that he was part of the solution.

McKenna felt so embarrassed - she did not want Josh to witness any of the foolishness. But of course, it wouldn’t be a true Bryce/Davis function without some kind of chaos. In her mind, Vanessa Ann was the diva of a Broadway production; the family was the long-suffering, yet resentful ensemble, and Josh had a front row ticket.

Feeling how her nails were starting to claw at his wrist, Josh hummed a favorite song of McKenna’s, to break her out of her trance.

“Don’t worry about tonight,” Josh consoled. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the evening. It’s just us.”

Relief flooded throughout McKenna as she entered the hotel room. Josh carressed her cheek with his palm. Searching the golden brown hues of Josh’s eyes, McKenna took comfort again.  She knew that whatever would happen, he would stick around for the long haul.

“You’re amazing.”

“I try. C’mere,” Josh replied in a cocky tone; his chest puffed as he displayed his famous smile. McKenna rolled her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck. She began to rock back and forth, as if she was cradling Josh. Everything went out the window. It was just them. Slow dancing in a quiet room. That’s what she really wanted. A “stress-free” life with him. Yes, their lives were busy but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

But then she remembered about filming. The distance and the upcoming months apart. Hell, his schedule was set for the next two years. This steady rock of a person would be moved from underneath her.  How was this going to play out?

An idea came to her.

“Let me have your shirt.”

Josh snorted.  “What?”

McKenna stopped mid-sway. “Please? I really need to get used to not having you around for extended periods of time. We only have one more day before you go back to Atlanta. So maybe wearing your shirt will help me sleep. That kind of jazz.”

Josh poked out his lip and nodded. “Since you’re so cute and your Charleston drawl hasn’t gone away, I’ll oblige. Okay, girl.” Slowly unbuttoning, Josh unraveled, making sweet eyes at McKenna.  The tufts of brown hair peeking through the loose buttons made her salivate…

Finally, Josh handed his dress shirt over.  McKenna smiled as she pulled her arms through the warm openings. She made eye contact with Josh, watching her put on his shirt. She knew he found that appealing.

“Wanna trade shirts,” McKenna jokingly asked as she reached for the hoodie she intended to use for pajamas.

Shrugging his bare shoulders, Josh replied. “Nahh, I’m good. I’ll use you as my hoodie.”

McKenna crawled into the cozy comforts of the bed. “That’s fine.” Realizing that Josh hadn’t moved, she invited him over. “C’mon, baby.”

The stealth of Josh was intriguing. Even though he wasn’t skinny or thin, he was still a quick individual. Must have been all the hours of being a point guard. Shifting and scooting around like a bunny on the basketball court.  Agile and swift. Or maybe all the running in his action movies. It surely crossed over into his real life because he quickly advanced to where McKenna was lying down.

“Ooh,” she squealed as Josh launched himself at her. “You’re extra eager to cuddle.”

“Always.”

McKenna sighed as their legs weaved together; she loved this one so much and was very thankful that he insisted on joining her to Charleston.

“Kenna,” Josh cooed. “I love you.”

Immediately, the strings of McKenna’s heart dissolved. Josh was never hesitant to express how he felt. Hearing the somewhat sultry tones of his voice lulled McKenna. She snuggled into his chest, letting his arm wrap around her body. Before her eyes closed, she observed the freckles, the difference in hair texture, the scars, the laugh lines. Everything.

“I love you.”

****

Morning came within an instant - the sunlight creeping through the window panes.  Josh muttered to himself as McKenna escaped from his grip. The alarm on her phone was increasingly buzzing and ever-so-annoying.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s fine, Kenna. It’s probably time to get up. Good morning to you.” Josh groaned into McKenna’s shoulder. As she felt Josh’s sweet lips on the corner of her mouth (her favorite morning kiss spot), McKenna softly spoke.

“Good morning, gorgeous. Want some breakfast?”

“Yes, ma’am. Want to go out or call up for room service?”

When Josh looked over and saw the half-sleepy/half-mischevious look on McKenna’s face, he tapped his finger on his temple, and realized what the answer was. He blindly found the phone and called the front desk.

“Be right back.”

McKenna scrunched up her face in glee as she watched Josh sprint to the bathroom. His body was angelic to her - strong arms and legs, broad shoulders, hair sprinkled all over arms, legs, and chest.  He was a man, not some boy wonder. Didn’t hurt he was only in his boxer briefs.

“I know you’re staring at me, your goof,” Josh retorted as he closed the door.

McKenna wiggled back into the covers and masked her face with the pillow. That was a complete 180 from when she found him glancing over her body. She couldn’t help it.  Her boyfriend was too handsome.

When their spread of warm breakfast goodness arrived, the two deliberated on their last day together. A walk by the Battery. Maybe visiting McKenna’s favorite spot, Folly Beach.  Of course, a little (or a lot of) of TLC.

“So,” Josh started, cutting his gigantic omelet. “You taking up on your Mimi’s offer to sit and chat?”

McKenna was skimming at the newspaper, half-heartily listening. “Sure. Only if it’s at her place.”

“Whaaat? C’mon, Kenna. Stop being afraid. I doubt you want to keep running in circles, unsure of where you stand with your family.”

“They’re just getting on my nerves. I’m not here for that.”

Josh leaned against the island. “I’m gonna be real with you, baby.”

“Uhh…okay.”

“You need to let this go.”

McKenna lifted her eyes from the newspaper; her eyes glanced over the open space. She knew it needed to be said, but she didn’t want to hear the admonishing. Permission to give up was not an option.”

“I’m not ready.”

“You better get ready,” Josh sassed. He knew he struck a chord when saw the blank stare on McKenna’s face. “You go see your Mimi. I’ll be here when you get back.”

***

“Hi, sweetheart. Please sit down,” Mimi Joan gestured. McKenna slipped into the plush lawn chair; she missed the afternoon tea sessions with her grandmother and cousins. It was her chance to reconnect on whatever was missed during weekly dinners.

This woman was the epitome of what McKenna wanted to become. The firm resolve and sweet demeanor. It was like her personality skipped a generation.

“I apologize for last night. It was unacceptable behavior, especially with Joshua in attendance. That was honestly the worst introduction to our family. Ever.”

The two laughed after Mimi’s sarcastic explanation McKenna crossed her ankles, nervous at what she was about to ask.

“Spit it out, Mackie. I know you’re itching to tell me something.”

“Mimi! Oh, alright.” McKenna took a breath and spilled. “How do you do it? Tolerate Mama and all of this? Knowing that she is not doing a damn thing to keep our family together? Daddy’s going to leave. I feel it, Mimi. That’ll break us.”

Mimi, being the strong character that she was, sat straight in her chair. “I tolerate her because she’s my daughter. My only daughter. I deal because she’s an adult and I can’t force her to do anything. I love her. She loves me. And that’s all that fucking matters.”

Nearly choking, McKenna’s eyes almost fell out. She had never heard any profanity come from Mimi’s lips. The closest was “shoot,” or just “damn” (but that never seemed like a curse word down in the South).

Taking a sip of sweet tea, Mimi raised her eyebrow in amusement. “What? You didn’t think I used curse words? You’re sadly mistaken, McKenna Bryce. I just know when to use them.”  Gracefully returning the glass on the table, the elder Bryce grinned.

A short giggle arose from McKenna. “I don’t… I just didn’t think you’d say something so strong at Tea, Mimi.”

“Now, now, Mackie. We have to be honest here, don’t we?”

Mimi Joan took McKenna’s hand and held it very tightly.  “So. What are you going to do?  What if your mother doesn’t turn it around? What can we do to make your visit more comfortable?”

“Just support me.”

Letting the warm air brush through her silver crown, Mimi’s gaze softened. “I can do that.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

McKenna was not ready for the evening. 

Josh was leaving.

Yes, they had been away from each other. No big deal.  This occasion stung more. It would be the first time they would be apart for an extended period of time.  Work would get busier as the holidays were approaching, and McKenna wouldn’t give herself the luxury of traveling cross-country for leisure.  She needed to experiment on how she would manage. How they would manage without each other.  Josh knew what to expect. McKenna didn’t.

McKenna wanted their last evening to be special - a home cooked meal, made with love.  Surprised to not have Josh waiting back at the hotel, she started preparing. She lost track of time - doing what she enjoyed - cooking for him.  

What McKenna didn’t know was that Josh returned thirty minutes later. She was still working, getting everything together. That was until his arms scooped around her petite waist.

“Don’t scare me! You almost made me drop my tongs,” McKenna yelled.

Josh pecked her cheek.  “I’m sorry, girly. Whatcha doin’?”

McKenna shrugged as she continued to poke at the chicken fried steak in the black pan. “A lil’ something for my man.”  She smirked at Josh’s reaction: dancing eyes and lips being licked. He almost took a piece of crusty goodness when McKenna slapped his hand.

“No, no, back up; don’t want grease to get on your white t-shirt. Even though you already have at least twenty of those things.”  

Josh waved his hand, pretending to wince. He pointed to his ensemble: the tight shirt and trusty, form-fitting jeans. “Fine. Do you want me to change?”

McKenna replied with a sneaky grin, “Nope. I want to see you in your natural element.”

Dinner was a success - fun and light conversation with music in the background. Josh thoroughly enjoyed his meal of chicken fried steak, green beans, macaroni, and biscuits.  McKenna brought up a few beers for them to drink.

The mood turned quiet once Josh reported about his flight departure, reuniting with his family, and then his excitement to get back to work.  McKenna did her best to remain positive but Josh knew better.

“Hey,” he spoke, trying to connect. “What are you thinking about?”

McKenna shook her head slightly, very embarrassed.

“Babe, tell me.”

“I’m not ready to see you leave.”

Josh nodded in understanding. “You know how work is. I know it’s scary at first. You’re a strong woman. We have to see what happens during this time apart…”

Like a frightened animal, McKenna went into attack mode. She had never heard Josh talk like that.

“Don’t you dare say that!  We’re not breaking up. I won’t lose you. I won’t let that happen, Joshua.”

“We won’t…”

Josh stopped to take a good look at McKenna -  her eyes were red with tears. He saw that she was so vulnerable right now.

“Kenna, it’ll be okay.”

“No, I’m too attached to you and I’m scared I’ll lose you,” she began to sob. The thought of even seeing her boyfriend with any other potential crushed her. Josh immediately stood up and walked to McKenna’s seat.  Taking her hands, he lifted her to standing. He gently hushed McKenna’s whimpering.

“Look at me. I’m not leaving. Don’t even let that cross your mind. Put your arms around me.”

As soon as Josh directed her, McKenna held onto his serene being. He felt so strong in the midst of her emotional distress. So many words unsaid - she didn’t know what to reveal to Josh. Forever setting aside her feelings on the matter. There was no sense in denying them now.

“No,” she croaked, with lips quivering. She held onto his face and took mental pictures at shutter speed.

“Kenna…”  He gently kissed her, eventually allowing his tongue to part her lips. McKenna relinquished her hold on him, and reached down to the hem of his shirt. Her fingers creeping to remove the white layer, to touch his irresistible skin. His hips. Those adorable freckles. The coarse hair covering his chest and belly. She loved herself some hairy Josh. 

Josh chuckled in between breaths. “I know…I’m a hairball.” He scooped the hair behind McKenna’s neck - making sure it wouldn’t get caught anywhere, and lifted her top over her head.  Revealing a gorgeous display of abs and a pink bra.

Channeling McKenna’s nervous energy, he gingerly unclasped her bra. McKenna bit her lip and lowered her head. For some reason, it felt like the first time she exposed herself. Josh lifted her chin and smiled.

“C’mere, beautiful. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just me. I won’t hurt you.” Josh promised.

Tenderly, Josh grasped and palmed her breasts. He hummed as he began to suck on her chocolate buds.

“Oh, my God.” McKenna breathed. Josh looked up - his eyes were sparkling. McKenna raked her fingers through his hair, reveling in the touch his mouth was bringing to her. She lovingly glanced as he continued to suck and caress her womanly traits. The heat of his body was shooting towards her.  It turned her on even more.

McKenna reached down to unbuckle his jeans, letting his boxer briefs show. His ass was a thing of beauty. It was firm and round and needed to be touched.  As Josh continued to pounce on her, McKenna reached behind to explore his backside. Then, as she pulled his last covering - Josh’s cock rose and stood at attention.  

“Ooh!” Marveling at this beautiful member, McKenna wrapped her hands and began work her magic.

Josh jolted and groaned. Immediately, McKenna stepped away from his mouth and descended to his erection. It wanted the same love her breasts received.  His hips bucked as she bobbed back and forth.

Letting her tongue swirl all over and tasting his droplets; licking and popping against his head often. The nervous grooves on his cock felt so good against her skin. She occasionally hummed, creating more vibrations, which of course, excited Josh more.  In the process, he’d stroke McKenna’s head and shout out in ecstacy. He was such a delectable treat. She didn’t want him to forget how she felt on him.

“Baby, wait.”

Josh pulled away and lifted McKenna off the ground. He discarded her shorts and underwear. Once she was bare, Josh led her to the couch, where they both laid down.  He slipped his hand down to her opening and felt her sweet essence seep through his fingers. McKenna smiled because he knew he was the reason for this.  Kissing her once more, Josh took hold of his now-throbbing cock, and guided himself into McKenna. She sighed loudly, rolling her eyes back.

“Shit….. Kenna, you feel so fuckin’ good,” Josh proclaimed. He eased his way in and out of McKenna, finding a good rhythm. For a minute, they stayed quiet, reacquainting themselves. The ebb and flow of feelings and sensuality, with every interaction as important as the last.

Josh pressed his lips against McKenna’s ear.

“I’ll make love to you, like you want me to. And I will not let go ‘til you tell me to.”

McKenna smiled as Josh crooned to her. She couldn’t believe it. Stevie Wonder, he was not, but it certainly melted her when Josh serenaded her in this very moment.  She sprinkled kisses on Josh’s lips, shoulder, and chest.

“You sweet boy.”

“I’m a man, Kenna.”

“Oh, I know that.” A shock awakened McKenna; Josh apparently wanted to prove his manhood. She moaned deeply, “Baby, don’t stop.”

“I won’t.” Josh leaned in to kiss her - it turned into something long and passionate.  Attacking each other’s mouths with urgency. McKenna used her core to grind against Josh, elevating the intensity.

It didn’t take long for things to resolve.

McKenna screamed into the atmosphere as her release became apparent. She felt herself swelling and tightening around Josh; it was a gorgeous thing.

“Yes, Kenna, just for me. Come, baby. I wanna see you do it.”

And just like that, McKenna hit her peak. Josh’s breathy response followed:

“I love you. Don’t you ever forget that. I love you.”

Tears prickled McKenna’s skin. She didn’t want to forget this. She didn’t want to lose sight of Josh’s face this close.

Breathing heavily, McKenna watched as Josh came.   She was in adoration of his prowess and gentleness; nothing better than seeing him satisfied. Their eyes met. McKenna sat up and began to kiss him again. It felt like their first time back in the spring. Everything was perfect.

Josh brought his hand to her jawline, his thumbs brushing. He shifted his head to perfectly match his lips to hers’, like puzzle pieces.

Carefully exploring each other, McKenna and Josh interacted without talking. A few giggles escaped. Josh put his head on her shoulder, while McKenna scratched his back. He felt so good next to her. Cradled into her.

After a few minutes, Josh gingerly brushed his finger against McKenna’s now swollen clit. She took a sharp breath in.  

Josh lightly chuckled. “I couldn’t help it. It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“I need more. Point. Blank. Period.”

McKenna looked down at herself, waiting to be filled.  Her eyes screamed “Do it now.” Never wanting to disappoint, Josh didn’t hesitate.  This time, there was more fire.

Pushing and pulling and shifting. McKenna chanted as if she was one of her Gullah ancestors, speaking in words that sounded made up. The bed rattled as Josh grunted with each push.

“Joshua! Oh. My. Damn!”

A quick glance at Josh almost threw her into a hissy-fit. He was so determined. Sweaty all over, jaw clenched, arms firmly framing McKenna’s body. He wanted to make her desires come true.

“Fuck!”

Josh exploded inside of McKenna and she screamed once more.

Josh’s midsection contracted and expanded as he stared at McKenna; her mouth still agape as she tried to recover from this intense go-round.  He panted out a few choice words and rolled off to the side.

McKenna snuck a peek at this man.  That damn smirk on his face; his cheeks, extra ruddy. The accumulation of facial hair around his neck. Sweat-covered arms, legs, and the rest of his body.

“McKenna Bryce.”

“Joshua Ryan?”

“Can we…can we do this again tomorrow? Please? I want to have this fresh in my memory before I go.”

McKenna spilled out a loud guffaw and covered her face. She couldn’t blame the honesty.

“You’re so resilient, Joshua.”

Josh rubbed his jaw.  “I do what I can, baby. Snuggle time?”

“Always.”

(Picture from: <http://liddleraee.tumblr.com/post/46004261584>)


	22. Chapter 22

Josh wiped the condensation off the mirror. Taking a quick look at his reflection, he began to prepare for the day. The evening and early morning hours were very good to him.  But now, he had to say goodbye (for now) to McKenna.

“Josssshhhh...”

Quickly pulling on his boxer briefs and a pair of gym shorts, Josh ruffled his wet hair, in an attempt to dry it off. He opened the bathroom to find McKenna waiting for him.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Hey, baby boy.”

Josh sauntered to the bed and made himself comfortable next to his sweet girl. He kissed her forehead. McKenna had wrapped herself in the first layer of bedsheets. It got Josh excited, but he knew he wouldn’t have time for a third round of goodbye love-making.

"You are amazing."

McKenna slapped Josh's shoulder. “Stop. You're cruisin' for a bruisin'.”

Josh chuckled. “But you are and I wouldn't mind.”

"Thank you!" McKenna's hearty laugh encouraged Josh. He let her lean against his chest and he relished in her being so close to him.

McKenna hummed away as traced her fingers on Josh's wrist tattoo. She stopped to look at him. “I love that you got this when you were a teenager. Did you have a lot of freedom growing up?”

Josh shrugged. “Sometimes. I mean, my parents had rules. I usually followed them. We tried to be honest with each other, and Mom has tattoos as well, so it worked out. We came to an understanding, especially because of acting.”

McKenna thought of her relationship with her parents. She didn't have the comfort level with them. To talk about anything. Whatever her parents said, went. Point blank period. She wasn’t afraid of them; just wasn’t comfortable being herself around them. They were just authoritative figure, not necessarily friend material.

"Kenna, I'm going to miss you. Miss just being in bed with you. Are you gonna miss this," Josh asked, watching her face for her answer.

"Every day."

Josh gently pulled McKenna even closer and nuzzled against her. He whispered a few things into her ear. His lips tickled her skin and sent vibrations throughout her body.

“We got this. We’re gonna make it work.”

Lacing her fingers into Josh’s, McKenna held onto his hand and words.

“I believe you. We are.”

Smelling the familiar scent of body wash, cologne, and man on his chest, McKenna sighed. She was so thankful she had him in her life. Even these quiet moments made a difference to her.

"Guess what I did," Josh hinted.

"What?"

"I had lunch with your Daddy yesterday."

"What," McKenna asked. She couldn't believe this had happened. Her eyebrows and voice lowered.  "How?"

Josh started to play with her hair and answered, “I got his number when we went over for dinner. He told me since I was your guy, he might need a way to reach me. He texted me in the morning and wanted to see if I was free. So, he picked me up and we went over to Folly Beach, got a bite. Talked.”

“And?”

“He knows how I adore you, and he told me to take care of you, no matter what,” Josh continued. “And that’s all.”

"That's it?"

"Yup."

McKenna seemed to feel resentful at Josh’s nonchalant response. "But...why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. We were busy, so it didn't cross my mind. I didn’t want you to worry either."

Josh sat up, letting the covers drape over his lower body. "C'mere." McKenna reluctantly scooted over.  She began to feel Josh maneuvering his strong hands on her shoulders and back.

"You don't have to do this. Honey...please."

"I can't take care of my princess? Plus, I want to keep touching you as long as I can." Josh placed a firm kiss on McKenna's back. Then, he reached around to kiss her neck and face.  Of course, they were interrupted by the alarm on Josh's phone.

"Crap...” Josh muttered. He knew his time was short - his plane was leaving in two hours. “I still want you to come and send me off, McKenna. We still have time."

McKenna decided it was too hard to see him walk away at the terminal. She studied Josh as he got dressed and packed up all of his things for Atlanta. They casually talked about his upcoming agenda in Georgia and her plans to finally attend her mother’s birthday party.

Hearing the horn from the cab outside, Josh grabbed his luggage. He glanced at McKenna, with his brown eyes piercing through her. His body language appeared to be hopeful.

"Okay. I should go. Would you like me to call you before I take off? Or when I land?"

"When you land," McKenna softly replied, adjusting the cap on Josh’s head. "Just send texts beforehand."

As soon as McKenna finished her sentence, she felt Josh’s lips touch her own. It was genuine and luscious. Almost as sensual as the night before, but there was a beautiful innocence to it.

“I love you.” Josh breathed, with his hands on McKenna’s cheeks. “I’ll see you soon.”

McKenna nodded. “Okay. I love you too, Josh.”  

Walking him to the door, she held onto his hand. She waved and slowly closed the door when Josh sat inside of the cab. It took her a minute to realize she was truly alone in the hotel. Covering her mouth, McKenna slid down against the door.

“This is too much,” she sobbed. Already the feeling of despair was taking over. As independent as she was, McKenna knew that she was fucked up on the inside and certainly not ready to continue this new journey by herself.

McKenna opened her eyes and discovered that she had fallen asleep after all the crying. A full hour had passed. She rushed to her phone, hidden in the covers. Josh had texted her three times.

_Hey. Miss me already?_

_I guess you didn’t find that funny. ‘Cause you didn’t answer haha!_

McKenna snorted; of course, Josh would find humor in this.  

_You're probably asleep or something. Don't cry too much. This distance may seem great, but we got this. Don't hesitate to call. I love you._

Josh usually knew what to say, when to say it. Wiping the fresh tears off her face, McKenna pulled herself together - made her bed, checked her emails, and found a cute outfit to wear. She was willing to make this trip back home count.

So, with that in mind, McKenna quickly typed out a text.

_Hey, can I come over for dinner?_


	23. Chapter 23

A faint buzz caught McKenna’s attention.

_Sure, Mackie. C’mon over. <3_

McKenna placed her book and laptop to the side. She wasn’t expecting to be hit so hard emotionally by Josh’s departure; she was truly alone on this mission. As she got ready for dinner, she remembered the little details of their few days together in Charleston. It brought a smile to her face. McKenna was mentally kicking herself for not showing him more of this city. Somehow, she would have to come back and bring him along.

But back to the present, she had to figure out how to keep the bond between her family, as well as stay true to herself.

No reason to sulk and be alone tonight.

_Thanks, Daddy. I’ll be over in 30._

****

“Oh. Hello.”

“Hi,” McKenna answered, passing by her less-than-amused mother. “I didn’t know you were coming. Your father didn’t tell me.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a good or a bad thing, Mama.”

“Mackie! I’m glad you’re here for supper,” Brendon raced to his eldest sister from upstairs. Vanessa Ann crossed her arms as she watched the bookend siblings embrace. Cupping a hand to her ear, Brendon whispered, “Don’t let Mama chase you away.”

McKenna nodded. Thankfully, someone was pleased to see her.

“Mackie? Are you here?”

Paul appeared from around the corner, dressed in a button-up and jeans; it must have been a chill day because he never wore jeans. He ignored the stank face offered by his wife and walked to McKenna. “How are ya? Josh comin’?”

Quietly, McKenna replied, “No. He had to go back to Atlanta, remember?”

“That’s right. Don’t worry,” Paul rubbed her arms. “You’ll see him soon.”

“Joshua won’t be joining us? That’s...too bad.”

McKenna cleared her throat, which led Paul to respond: “Vanessa Ann, nothing is going on. Josh is a nice, young man. Don’t go assuming about things you have no knowledge of.”

“Hello? Anyone home?”

All three adult Davis’ glanced at the door - their neighbors, the Glanvilles, had arrived. The families had become close once the Glanvilles moved in five year prior. The empty-nesters frequented the Davis household for dinners.

“C’mon in, you guys,” Paul greeted. He shook hands and led them into the parlor.

Vanessa Ann waited until her husband was out of sight, to face McKenna. Eyeing her older daughter's black-and-pink dress, she commented, “You look decent.”

“Thank you,” she replied to the blatant back-handed compliment.

“How are things with...Josh?”

McKenna didn’t appreciate the tone her mother was giving; it had been months since they were face-to-face, but she couldn’t tell if this question was of genuine interest. Of course, the sharply raised eyebrow and smug look didn’t help.

“Fine. Everything’s fine. He left this morning to film.” McKenna fiddled with her ring as she answered.

“Ahh,” Vanessa Ann smirked. “I see. I hope things become more than fine, McKenna.”

“Mama, don’t start.”

Before Vanessa Ann could snap back, the doorbell rang.

“Excuse me, I must get that.”

McKenna watched her mother float over to the foyer. Something was fishy, but rather than contemplate the potential scheming, she left to find Brendon.

“Ahh! Hello! I was hoping you could make it!”

The obnoxious banter from the other room made McKenna roll her eyes. Which old family member or friend walked through this time?

As she stood to look, her face fell. At the door were four sharply-dressed guests, including a former classmate, Steven Wilkinson. Tall, with a brilliant smile, and ruggedly handsome. He was high on Vanessa Ann’s “husband wishlist” for McKenna and Elsie. This was not good.

McKenna stormed to her mother and grabbed her arm.

“What is he doing here?”

“Stop making a scene... I invited him.” Vanessa Ann snapped in disgust. It appeared as though the bun on her head snapped with her as she responded. She immediately turned to kiss one of her favorite socialites, Mrs. Zander.

McKenna stood slightly behind her mother, waiting to get a word in. As Vanessa Ann began to walk away, McKenna angrily whispered, “How did you not know I was coming, and you just casually invite him. You know exactly what you’re doing. I’m not here for this.”

Vanessa Ann shrugged in delight, “I thought you’d like to reconnect with some of the fine gentlemen Charleston has to offer. Homegrown. With steady occupations.” The last sentence was forced out with such a vengeance.

_What a blow._

“McKenna!”

As a Davis, who could never turn down a social interaction, McKenna turned to Steven Wilkinson as he brightly approached her.

“Why hello, McKenna, how are you this evening? I haven’t seen you in a while!” He pecked her cheek as he firmly embraced her.

“I’m fine,” she replied, matter-of-factly. “How are you?”

“I’m great! You look gorgeous, as always."

McKenna nodded, “Thanks. You look dapper.”

Shaking his head, Steven added, “Now you stop. It’s so nice to see you back in town. How long are you here for?”

“Another two days. Here for the birthday celebrations.”

Steven grinned as he received a glass from one of the servers, “That’s great. What do you do these days?”

“I’m an account executive for a fashion public relations firm. They treat me very well there; I love being in that environment. Seems like a lifetime since I’ve been there… What are you up to?”

“Oh you know, working at the bank downtown. Looking over accounts every day. Meetings. The usual. You should have called us when you arrived; we all could have caught up.”

Steven’s chestnut eyes were sparkling as he mentioned these “plans”. McKenna didn’t know what to say. She had never been interested in him, other than being a friend. She didn’t know if he was genuine, but she couldn’t feed her mother’s appetite for marrying up.

“Supper is served!”

Sighing in relief, McKenna stood up to smooth out any wrinkles in her dresses. Steven followed her as they entered the dining hall. There were ten other guests at the long table and it seemed like all eyes on her...

“Steven, sit right there,” Vanessa Ann requested. She smiled as he made his way to the chair next to McKenna. Paul pursed his lips, disapproving of his wife’s antics.

“Everyone, let’s start.”

McKenna stayed quiet throughout the dinner. The elders inquired of Steven’s goals, social activities, whatever else they could think of. It irritated her to no end to watch her mother’s animated and clearly superficial reactions to Steven. It was like he could do wrong. But Vanessa Ann always tried this act whenever a suitor came to visit the house.

“McKenna Bryce Davis,” Mrs. Zander started, “I heard you’re dating that boy from The Hunger Games! Is he kind and down-to-earth? Are you adjusting to Hollywood life?”

“Mrs. Zander, I didn’t know you watched movies,” Brendon joked. Everyone at the table either laughed or rolled their eyes in amusement.

“I am. Josh is very kind and selfless, and not phased by Hollywood.” McKenna stated. She waited for anyone to say something negative. No one did.

“That’s nice. Would anyone like dessert,” Vanessa Ann interrupted. It was as if she didn’t want to ruin any potential vibes with Steven.

Another hour of seconds, wine, and dessert, and finally the guests were leaving. Vanessa Ann hugged and kissed everyone as they departed, making sure to give an extra embrace to Steven. McKenna stood further away and exchanged pleasantries.

“Well, what do you think,” Vanessa Ann asked, closing the front door. “Did he give you his contact information? He’s coming to the picnic tomorrow afternoon.” She clapped in glee, waiting for her daughter to share the same enthusiasm.

“Please don’t push anyone on me, especially him. I’m not interested.”

The matriarch waved her hand, clearly suggesting McKenna was speaking nonsense. “What? Steven is a wonderful, handsome, and successful human being. You can’t limit yourself. You’re in Charleston! Endless possibilities.”

“I’m not, and I live in Los Angeles,” McKenna firmly replied. Her eyes were beginning darken with aggravation. “Josh is just as wonderful as you may think Steven or anyone else is. You don’t even know him like that. All you know is that he’s an actor. Josh makes me happy. Daddy likes him, and he never likes anyone I date.”

“Your father doesn’t know jack.” With that answer, Vanessa Ann began to move around like she was tidying up. McKenna muttered a curse and placed her hands on her hips. She wouldn’t let her mother win this argument.

“Why don’t you trust my decisions? You seemed fine when I was under your watch and your thumb for 26 years?”

Vanessa Ann turned around, ready to let her daughter have it. “Are you sure about that, McKenna? He’s younger than you; you don’t know how long these celebrity flings last! I need you to have security. A real gentleman to support you. Not some young buck, reading to move on after two weeks.”

McKenna’s eyes prickled with tears. “You. Don’t. Know. That. Mother. And why in the hell are you so adamant about caring what I need? You know nothing. You haven’t talked to me in months, so you have no clue, outside of what Daddy tells you. And maybe a tabloid or two.

"I don’t want my daughter’s name in the tabloids! How disgraceful is that? How about a reputable source, like a newspaper?”

“Get over yourself.”

Vanessa Ann gasped at her daughter’s threat. She stepped closer with her perfectly manicured finger in McKenna’s face. “How dare you disrespect me in my house. Get the hell out.”

“What about your birthday?”

“I won’t let you ruin my day tomorrow. Leave. I don’t want to see you.”

Defeated, McKenna found her purse and headed towards the door.

“Mackie!”

Paul hurried to the front door, his face painted with disappointment. He must have heard what happened. “Please, let’s talk this over. I don’t want you to leave.”

“Daddy, no. I can’t stay.”

“Mackie,” Paul pleaded. His eyes blinking rapidly. “I can’t let you go. I need you.”

“Paul Davis! Shut that door.”

McKenna shut her eyes as the command echoed in her ears. She let go of her father’s hands, and walked to the rental car.

As soon as she drove off the property, McKenna burst into tears. This whole trip was a fucking mistake. Taking time off, making a complete fool of herself, being challenged for what her heart believed was right. Her eyes were blurry after a minute of driving, so it was logical to pull over. After turning off the engine, she reached for her phone, texting Josh.

_Call me, please._

Ten seconds later, her phone rang.

“Hey, baby!”

“Josh, I’m done. I can’t do this anymore,” she sobbed into the receiver.

“What?! What are you talking about?”

“I went to dinner with my family because I was lonely, and I was trying to make things right, and she brought all these folks over, even fucking Steven Wilkinson came, and she was trying to make something happen, questioned me, and insulted you----”

“Whoa, stop,” Josh commanded. “Calm down. You’re giving me run-on sentences.”

McKenna slammed her hand against the driver’s wheel. “Josh! She makes me feel like crap, and she kicked me out. I’m ready to go back home.”

There was silence on the other end. She could hear him breathing; he probably didn’t want to add on this rant.

 

“Are you flying out of Charleston? Can you make a pitstop in Atlanta for one more day?”

“Joshhh….”

“I’m serious,” he answered. “I want to see you before you go back to Los Angeles. It’ll be a few weeks before I have my next break. I already miss you, you know.”

McKenna rubbed her eyes, leaving eyeliner remnants on her fingers. “I miss you too, but I need to head back. I don’t feel safe here.”

“Kenna.”

The way Josh said her name…It was sensual yet comforting.

“Baby. Let me see you one more time before you go back to L.A.”

Staring up at the roof of the car, McKenna let out an exasperated sigh. “Alright.”

“I’ll get Andre to look online for a ticket.”

Andre was Josh’s best friend and bodyguard. He and McKenna had their encounters in the past, but because of her busy lifestyle, they didn’t see each other much. But she knew that Josh wouldn’t involve Andre in their relationship if wasn’t a big deal.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Josh tisked, “No, no. Let me handle it, okay? You need someone on your side. I’m on your side. Just sleep everything off. And be ready by 9 tomorrow morning. And you’ll be here in Atlanta before you know it.”“If only my mother could see how you treat me…”

“Honestly, McKenna, I don’t give a fuck about your mother right now. She disrespected you, and I won’t tolerate that behavior.”

McKenna giggled.

“What’s so funny,” Josh asked. “I don’t find anything I said to be hilarious.”

"I....I like it when you curse.”

“I like cursing. I like cursing at various times...if you know what I mean.”

McKenna began to blush, “Stop with your seductive sentences. I can’t get worked up in the car!”

“Alright then, get off the phone and I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, McKenna Davis.”

“Likewise. I love you too, Joshua Hutcherson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written and posted a chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it. xo


	24. Chapter 24

She didn’t know if this was the right thing to do. Going against her plans for an impromptu rendezvous. This was unheard of in the life and times of a Miss McKenna Bryce Davis.

It was too late now. McKenna had taken a cab to the airport and was on the hour-long flight to Atlanta. That was something she admired about her and Josh's relationship - he brought out the spontaneous side of her.

The insults her mother shot were still ringing in her ears. McKenna couldn’t mute the hurtful words during the night and early morning. How could someone be that cruel to their own child? Was she really offending her mother to the point of expulsion? There must be a way to surpass this extreme rejection.

As the flight attendant encouraged the passengers to find their belongings, McKenna turned on her cell phone. Three texts came in. All from Josh.

_Good morning, beautiful._

_Look for a man at the gate. He will be holding up a sign with your name on it._

_Can’t wait to see you. <3_ 

McKenna smiled as she finished the last text; Josh was always the sappy, wooing kind. She retrieved her suitcase and began to walk behind the crowd. She placed her sunglasses on, because she really didn’t want to be noticed. Not that she was that well-known to be stopped by a photographer or a fan of Josh’s.

“Miss Davis?”

“Yes, sir?” McKenna turned to find a man, about her father’s age, with all black on. Her name was boldly printed on his card.

“I will be taking you to your next destination. Follow me."

The man led her outside to a smaller black car. As she got situated, she texted Josh that she’d be arriving shortly.

It didn’t take long to get to Josh’s. The driver stopped in front of an apartment complex; not too obvious that a popular actor would be living there for a few months in the summertime.

“Miss Davis, we’re here.”

“Oh, thank you,” she woke up from her daze. She took her luggage from the driver and made her way to the door.

McKenna introduced herself to the concierge. “Hello, my name is McKenna Davis, and I'm here for Apartment 402.” 

“Yes, Mr. Hutcherson is expecting you.”

Signing her name into the guest book, McKenna smiled and left. The short elevator ride made her somewhat anxious for this reunion. It had only been a few days since they last saw each other. But it felt longer, especially with the hellish 24 hours prior.

_His embrace would mean everything._

402\. A simplistic door with so much potential on the other side.

McKenna took a moment to tame any stray hairs and re-apply a light coat of lip gloss. She knew impressing Josh should be the last thing to worry about it, but she wanted to feel good in some way.

She knocked three times.

The door opened slightly. McKenna could see Josh’s hazel eyes through the crack he created. He smirked, closed the door, and reopened.

“C’mere, you beautiful woman, you.”

McKenna stepped in and immediately sighed. Her Josh was right in front of her, in his classic white tee shirt and fits-so-nicely jeans. His blonde hair was ruffled a little; he must have woken up from a nap, while waiting.

"How are you d---?"

Josh took no chances and pulled her close to him. Seeing McKenna made him crave her even more.

“I’m so happy you’re here. Right here in front of me.” He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, quickly reminding himself of her presence.

“Me too,” McKenna replied, kissing him gently.

This wasn’t sufficient for Josh. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she thankfully moaned at his touch. As if her hands had a life of their own, they shot straight to his hair, pulling strands and massaging Josh’s scalp. She didn’t have to look to feel Josh throbbing against her, and that created such a stir.

Letting go for a moment, Josh glared at McKenna, breathing heavily.

“Hey,” he whispered. “You look so sexy right now with your dress, trying to seduce me. These legs of yours'....you smell so good. Are you...getting wet for me?"

McKenna's knees buckled as she muffled a "yes".

Josh grabbed her hand and led her to his bedroom. He pushed all of excess clothing on his bed onto the floor. McKenna unzipped her dress, and shook off her shoes. The exhilaration was taking her to another level; she cursed her fingers for not working fast enough.

“Kenna,” Josh panted, pulling off his shirt. "I doubt I've ever been this eager....to fuck you."

McKenna squealed at the thought. Completely nude, she walked up to Josh and gently bit his earlobe.

“Do what you want with me, Joshua.”

 

McKenna opened her eyes; Josh was snoring softly in her ear, his arms wrapped around her midsection. Two hours must have passed. As soon as her head hit the bed when Josh urgently flipped her around in a lustful state, she knew everything that was about to happen, would be a blur.

_The way he lapped her up between her legs. His grunting made her weak. Getting re-acquainted with the curves of his body, especially his cock. How he felt moving along with her._

_“You’re so beautiful right now, Kenna. I can’t contain this,” Josh said as he steadily pushed into McKenna. He smiled, seeing the immediate satisfaction of his girlfriend. Core vibrating, hips shifting._

_McKenna reached Josh’s strong arms, waiting for support as he slammed into her._

_“Joshua! Don't. Stop."_

_“I fucking won’t, beautiful,” he confirmed, sucking on her neck, picking up his pace. He knew she wanted everything he had and he wasn’t afraid to give it to her._

_Josh and McKenna locked eyes as they escalated towards their undoing._

_"Come, Kenna."_

_McKenna shut her eyes as her walls clasped around Josh's cock. He hungrily looked at her as she orgasmed. Then he hid his face into the crook of her neck as he released into her._

_His urgency and dedication made her love him more._

 

McKenna giggled from her flashback. Feeling extremely relieved, with no rush to get up and tackle anything. Just laying with her good-hearted man. When she felt that Josh was awake as well, she squeezed his hand.

"Hi, baby."

"Hey. You doing alright?"

Snuggling into Josh, she answered. "Of course. I'm with you." McKenna let her eyes wander at her boyfriend. Josh looked so relaxed, still with his “freshly fucked” face. Humming along to some soft rock melody in his head, his eyes smiled as he lazily played with McKenna’s long strands.

“You. Are. So. Handsome.” McKenna spoke in between kisses. “I’m glad you still have a little bit of hair here,” she rubbed her nose in the patch of brown.

Josh chuckled before he kissed the top of her head. “Can’t let them take away all of me. I know it’s something you like."

“It is.”

They quietly cuddled, explored a little more, and joked about McKenna not caring about being covered in bed. To Josh’s pleasure, she chose to stay naked for a while longer.

"So," Josh started. “Are you feeling alright? You okay with missing the only reason why you were in South Carolina?”

McKenna felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew he'd ask and she equally knew she couldn't dodge any questions. She owed it to herself to be honest.

"Honey, I don't know what to feel. I just need to go back to my life and live it. Maybe that's why I was so excited to leave...because I knew it'd get this bad."

"Moving on is key. Take time to be your own person. Kenna, you need to do this. Especially when you go home and I’m not here," Josh explained. Even with the prowess he showed hours earlier, he still had a pure heart and was wise beyond his years. This is why she rushed to Atlanta; she needed to hear this.

McKenna sat up, “You’re right. I’m ready to start over, and if they don’t see it for me anymore, I can’t do anything about it. I’m going to take this bitch by the horns and roll with it.”

Josh snorted and laugh-clapped. The sincere glee in his being made McKenna smile. He couldn’t even get words out, he was laughing so hard.

“You’re amazing. Get it, girl.”

Smirking and flipping her hair with a sassy flair, McKenna answered, “Thank ya, baby. While you get your act together, I’m going to put something on.”

“Nooooo,” Josh whined.

Taking out a comfortable outfit - shorts and a floral top, McKenna made her way back to the bed. Josh was texting furiously, possibly a work-related one. She waited until he was finished.

"Josh, I'm so thankful for you."

Josh maneuvered around to face McKenna. "I'm always grateful for your love and willingness to put with me.”

“Awww,” McKenna planted a few kisses on Josh’s face.

“Wanna get some lunch?"

McKenna rolled her eyes, slapping his leg. “Oh my Lord! Always so hungry. If it’s not for me, it’s food.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Good morning, Ray.”

Ray Walker's eyes lit up as he recognized the strong accented voice in his office. In front of him was McKenna, beautifully dressed in a cream-colored dress, with her long black hair draping her shoulders. It was the first time he’d seen her in weeks.

"Hiya, darling! You're back! How are you?"

"I'm ready to work."

McKenna’s determined tone stung in Ray’s ears; he had never experienced her “bitch” side in a long time. Her stance was strong, with the oversize purse around her arm. Nothing soft or sweet about it.  It forced him to sit up straight in his chair and change the quality in his voice.

“Well, alright then,” he cleared his throat, finding a list. “Let’s do it."

The remainder of summer was difficult, but manageable. McKenna was working, staying occupied with the important things - furthering her career, re-adjusting to LA life, and being the hospitable girlfriend of a current movie star.

She did receive her fair share of photographers near her car or house. Nothing crazy happened but still, she had to be “on”. It got to the point where McKenna didn’t mention to Josh about the paps. This was her life now.  

Old friends would email and text her about this "bad boy" she was associated with. Coming out of clubs when knowing full well he was not of age. Walking around with females who clearly were not his mother, publicist, or his co-star Jennifer. Even at the office, smartass comments would arise and McKenna learned how to graciously respond to all situations.

"Mackie! Did you see this?"

"See what," she asked. The hen of ladies cackled and pointed at the computer screen.  They all wanted to get the latest scoop on any kind of news.

"Your man was walking out with some blonde chick on his motorcycle."

McKenna rolled her eyes. "Is it one of his old friends? He has plenty of lady friends."

A few more chuckles. "Okay, Davis. Be in denial. He looks a bit too comfy to be with girl. You know sometimes younger men want a little more and they just roam when they aren't satisfied."

McKenna abruptly gave her co-workers a side-eye. First of all, this was not appropriate talk during office hours. Then, how dare they try to deflate what she had with Josh.  It was as if they wanted them to fail. They were echoing her mother’s negative comments, which automatically made McKenna bitter. She had to prove everyone wrong.

Ivanna tried to convince her best friend the tabloids being super nosy and she shouldn't assume anything. McKenna did not want negate her advice, but nerves were overtaking. The dark sense of despair was creeping inside.  Appearances were tangible and feelings were not.

****

_You’re as cold as ice,_

_You’re willing to sacrifice our love._

October had arrived and East coast filming was winding down. According to Josh, everything was going well. There would be a small lull, traveling between both homes and New York, and then time in Hawaii. In the meanwhile. phone calls and Skype were the way to go. Skype was a blessing and curse. McKenna was able to see Josh, but then the program failed to provide an option to touch and feel him. The distance wasn’t helping her doubts and she was trying to disguise them.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Josh. How are you today?"

"I'm great now."

McKenna smiled as she got comfortable at her desk; Josh was wearing a grey tank, that accentuated his arms and muscles, as well as revealed a bit of his beautiful chest. His blonde hair was fitting his summer ensemble nicely. One day soon, she thought, that body will be in my arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at your fine body."

Josh winked and unknowingly licked his lips. No one was immune from his lip-licking. It drove McKenna up a wall. Those luscious devices of love were her wonderful downfall, and she couldn’t take advantage.

"Stoppppp."

"I'm not doing anything!"

McKenna scoffed, “You’re joking, right? Lips.”

“Oh,” Josh sighed as he watched McKenna shake her head in disapproval.  “I can’t help it.”

"That's why I told you to stop. You know I can't just jump through this screen. So frustrating."

Josh furrowed his eyebrows as he stared into the computer screen. He realized she wasn’t goofing around with her complaint. Josh quietly replied, "I'm sorry, Kenna. A few more days. I promise."

McKenna lovingly accepted the apology. It wasn't his fault.  After a long day at work, it would have been perfect to come to him.  To smell his scent. Hear his voice from across the room instead on a computer or through the phone. There was no need to sulk in front of him.

"What do you want to do for your birthday," McKenna inquired.

Josh leaned back in a surprised manner. "Uhh...I don't know."

"Your birthday is two weeks away and I know you'll be home."

Josh mulled the question over. She could tell his gears were turning. Once he snuck a drinking straw in his mouth, he tapped the side of his forehead as he received his "eureka" moment.

"Eat greasy food. Sleep. Have sex."

McKenna rotated her chair as she cleared her throat; she didn’t want him to find that she was so amused by his simple requests.

"Oh, really now? I think someone could arrange that."

"Hope you're that someone, Miss."

"Mm-hmm," McKenna muttered.

"Are you implying you won't be my birthday gift," Josh asked, momentarily pausing his bad habit.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Ooh, icy remark, young lady.”

McKenna shrugged her shoulders.  The worry in her heart was distracting her from confiding in Josh.

“You’re thinking about something. I can tell, baby.” Josh commented.   

“Yeah,” she bit her lip.

Josh smirked, “Wanna tell me?”

"Do you care that I'm older than you?"

Josh’s eyebrows raised in confusion.  He confidently answered, “Uhhh...nope!”

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he stated. "Age isn't the first thing I think of when I see you or talk to you. Guys can be visually-driven, but I do care about personalities and inner beauty as well. I enjoy a woman who knows what she wants. And usually that woman is older."

"That's good to know."

"You don’t sound convinced. Kenna, what's up?"

McKenna sighed loudly and began to fiddle with the ring she usually had on her index finger. "I don't know...I've been hearing things."

"Like what?"

Josh moved himself closer to the screen. His hazel eyes appeared to look through McKenna’s soul.

"Kenna." His voice was deeper, which made McKenna even more anxious and vulnerable.

"Rumors are spreading that you’re seeing someone else. There are photographs. And then other people think I might turning you towards the wrong direction because I'm older. Or even trying to get your money or make a scene by being a 'cougar'. I've never been in this predicament before. Everyone I've dated were my age and a little older."

"Okay? And?"

McKenna looked at Josh - he was now tensing up with his arms crossed. Agitation was clearly seen as he rocked in his chair.

"Don't give me that tone."

Josh lifted his hands in defense. "I don't get your point. Are you embarrassed or something? That I don't act your age? Or because of who I hang out with during filming? You don't get edgy when I'm with Jen."

McKenna rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"So why are you getting irritated now?"

"Josh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Do you want to break up or something? 'Cause I feel very strongly about you and it doesn't matter how old you are."

McKenna curled her lip in disgust. "Why are you jumping to conclusions from a simple 'I don't know'?"

"Because you’re not being clear! I can’t read your mind.”

Groaning into her hands, McKenna admitted, “I just hear things and people talk. I can’t avoid it.”

“Maybe you pay more attention to who you talk to, McKenna."

The subtle grinding of Josh's straw-chomping, along with the snarky comments were rubbing McKenna the wrong way. She needed a way out of this conversation. Little did she know, her plan would backfire.

"You probably should get your sleep. I'll text you later."

Josh emphatically responded, "What the fuck? No."

"I have nothing else to say, Josh."

"We continue to go in fucking circles and not come to a solution, Kenna. This happens every time. I'm not hanging up until we figure this out. Don't give up and shut people out, like your mama does."

McKenna angrily questioned. "What did you say?"

"You know what I mean. Face your fears."

"Good night."

McKenna pressed the disconnect button; this wasn't happening tonight. She loathed being convicted with the truth that she was her mother’s daughter. All the ugliness, close-minded behavior, everything she didn't want, was still embedded in her being.

The phone rang three times. She let it ring.

Five cycles of phone calls.  Finally, she had enough with the audible annoyance, and with a flippant attitude, answered.

"What do you want? I already said good night."

"I'm not going to bed until you tell me exactly what's going on, and why this is an issue. What we need to do to end this argument. I don't do things like this, McKenna. And I’m sure as hell will not let anyone else's opinion of me affect what we have. You got that?"

His voice was a mixture of anger, disappointment, and sadness. So raw and honest.

"Yes," McKenna whispered.

"Start talking."

"I’m scared I’m going to lose you and everything else. I need you, Josh! I keep thinking I’m okay without you here but I’m not. I can’t do this." McKenna breathed deeply so she could calm down. She spat out confession so fast she thought she’d hyperventilate.

Josh stammered, "Do you think I don't worry about you when I'm out here? That you might find someone else? I struggle with this as much as you do!"

McKenna closed her eyes, heartbroken. She was being extremely selfish.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

A heavy sigh escaped from his mouth. "Love doesn't doubt. Yes, it may look sketchy, but I would never do anything that would jeopardize us. I wish..."

Josh paused.  McKenna silently hoped for another response than what was to come.

"I wish you'd understand, and you didn't act so cold, baby. You shut me out and I can't do anything about it."

The image of Josh’s emotive puppy eyes, and the look of hurt on his face, caused McKenna to start crying.  Why was she always messing this up? She was so fucked.

“I don’t deserve your love.”

"Oh, McKenna Bryce.  You deserve everything I have," Josh pleaded. “Don’t beat yourself up. We just need to work this out and you have to realize that something is still holding you back. We won’t be able to get past this roadblock. You need to let all of the rejection and hurt go.”

McKenna clutched a pillow to her chest, as she let Josh’s words sink in. She tried to muffle her sobs as she answered him.

“What if I can never let this go?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music inspiration: Cold As Ice - Foreigner
> 
> Thanks for reading! xo


	26. Chapter 26

McKenna lightly pressed the keypad, entering the password. Mindlessly tapping because it seemed so long since she was at the house. But she remembered. 

Josh was finally home. Work had made it difficult to see him in the few days since he returned.  Of course, McKenna used her job as an outlet to release frustration and channel her energy.  There was never a quiet moment - that was her wish. To stay as busy as possible until Josh came back.  When the projects were completed, she decided it was time to rest. 

The gate opened.  As she parked her car, a figure caught her eye. There was Josh, standing at the door.  It was still fairly warm outside so he only was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans. McKenna waved.

"C’mon up, my love." 

McKenna quickly retrieved her purse and made her way to the front door.  The heaviness she felt in the previous weeks was slowly lifting. She wanted to impress him somehow, so along with her black blouse and jeans, she wore her sexy blue heels. The pair she was eyeing secretly and Josh bought her randomly.  

_Anything to keep him happy._

Before she had a chance to say hello, Josh pulled her arm and held her close. His soft kisses peppered McKenna’s face and neck. 

“I missed you so much,” Josh uttered in between pecks. McKenna nodded and ruffled his dyed hair with her fingers. He felt so good next to her. Feeling his warm breath on her skin…so comforting.

“Me too.”

Josh responded by humming and latching on to her lips. His kiss was delicate yet explosive. McKenna would have been content but Josh decided to let his tongue slip through, creating a deeper connection. 

McKenna finally pulled away from Josh, to watch his reaction.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” 

“I’ve been thinking…about us.” 

McKenna patted his shoulder as she walked into the house. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

The interior looked so clean. Not like what she remembered from earlier in the year. Maybe since he was gone too, everything was at a standstill.  

“I was thinking…maybe. Possibly.”  

Puzzled by Josh’s erratic behavior, McKenna shouted, “Spit it out, Joshua.”

“You should move in with me.” 

She stood frozen in the middle of the living room. “What?”

Josh smiled, walking towards her. “You heard me. But I want you to think about it.”

“Don’t you think we’re rushing? You won’t been here all year ‘round.”

“You belong with me,” Josh whispered.

McKenna attempted to read his face. He was genuine; no funny business.  She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. His words were just as important as his touch. As they began to sway, Josh continued.

"You know that, right?  I don’t want you anywhere else but here with me." 

"Josh…you don’t have to humor me because of what I said the other day.  I was frustrated, I know, b—-.”

His fingers sketched the outline of McKenna’s lips, quieting her doubts. 

“I’m saying this because I love you. Do you love me?”

“Yes,” McKenna replied. “I do.” 

Josh’s grinned as he held McKenna’s face in his hands.   

“Good. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow or anytime soon. But I want you. Here.”

 

****

The evening progressed with dinner and a helping of one of Josh’s favorite reality shows. McKenna curled up next to the couch arm as Josh cleaned up. Thoughts of lavender scents throughout the house made her smile. Finally, a sense of belonging.

“Hey, let’s get go comfortable.”

McKenna came back to reality and her interest peaked when Josh quickly disappeared. Getting excited, she followed suit to his bedroom. When she arrived, Josh’s jeans were already on the floor.   

Josh pulled his shirt off and launched himself onto his bed. McKenna caught herself from salivating. In only boxer briefs, Josh had propped himself up on his elbows. He winked and gestured for her to join him. McKenna let out a hearty chuckle as she kicked her shoes off.

“You little jerk. You know I can’t resist you.” 

“No,” he laughed. “You can’t, McKenna Davis. And I can’t help but lust after you and that delicious accent of yours’. Now, come here.” 

McKenna stripped down to her underwear and walked over to Josh. She squealed as soon as his hands found her waist, pulling down her panties. Josh moved with a rapid pace, adjusting himself and preparing for his “attack”.

“So ready to drink you up. Better get wet, Davis.” 

“As long as that cock is nice and hard for me,” McKenna strongly challenged, so aroused by the level of his husky tone. 

Josh grunted. “Fucking hot.”

“Crash…into me, baby,” McKenna sang. 

The room was immediately filled with moans and laughs. McKenna had no problem reaching her high and was thoroughly enjoying how each move were affecting Josh. He cursed and yelled whenever he reached his climaxes. Seeing him satisfied whenever she had him in her mouth, made her want him even more.

“You’re so tight, Kenna,” Josh commented. He leaned in to kiss McKenna’s clavicle as he pumped in and out of her. 

“Fuck….” She didn’t realize how much fun they were having. It wasn’t an angry fuck or a comforting session. They were enjoying each other…just because. McKenna could barely keep her eyes open but she wanted to remember every sensation. Reaching for each other. Hitting that spot every time. The way their eyes connected during a “lull”.  It was glorious.

After Josh pulled out for the third time, and was ready to drink up McKenna’s arousal, the phone rang. Loudly.

“What the fuck,” she groaned. Josh slapped his arms on the bed and slowly moved his head from between her legs.

“We can’t win.” 

McKenna blindly touched the nightstand, to see who could be spoiling her fun. 

“Who is it?”

“Daddy. Something must be wrong. They don’t call anymore.” 

Josh lightly scratched at the corner of his mouth. “You should pick it up, baby.”

On the fourth ring, McKenna tapped her screen. “Hello?” 

“McKenna?”

“Yes,” she answered, struggling to put on her underwear. 

“How are you?” 

“I’m fine. How are you, Daddy?”

“I am okay.” 

McKenna put the call on speakerphone; in a way she wanted to keep herself accountable in front of Josh. Plus she wanted to get into bed and try to “relax”. 

“Good. Why are you calling so late? It’s ten o’clock over here, so it’s super late.”

Her father cleared his throat.  “I need to talk to you, Mackie. Do you have a minute?” 

“Okay.”

The wheels started to turn in McKenna’s head. She was creating an exit plan and ready to defend herself in a heartbeat. 

“I know we were not where we need to be.  But I want to change things.” 

“Okay.”  McKenna immediately began to feel the queasiness in her stomach. There was always a possibility this promising discussion to turn completely wrong. 

“Mackie, don’t shut down,” Paul appealed.  “I want you to hear me out. Life here is not the same. Your mother’s birthday was so cold, not having you around. Everyone knows there is a distance, but we need to know what we can do to fix that. I’m not satisfied with a conversation here and there. Nothing getting resolved.” 

“Alright.”

As her father sighed. McKenna rubbed her temples in agitation. What in the hell was she supposed to say? Fuck off and good riddance? She knew the game her Daddy played. Both were communicators; finding a way to sweeten up any sentence. 

Josh took her hand and rubbed his thumb against her skin. At least he was right next to her. 

“May I ask you a question?”

Taking a breath, McKenna responded. “Mm-hmm.”  It was so obvious that she checked herself out of the conversation. 

"Why are you running away from us?"

"I…I don’t know." 

McKenna sighed; a wave of disappointment rushed over her. If she could disconnect the phone call, she would. Collecting her thoughts, she glanced at Josh.  Quiet and nervous, with his “sad puppy” eyes and his fingertips next to his mouth.  He wasn’t sure how to respond to her silent plea for assurance. It took a minute for him to speak again.

"Tell the truth," he whispered.

"What?"

"Tell them the truth." 

McKenna blinked a few times to process what had just occurred.  She took the covers off of herself, and sat up. Her legs dangling off the bedside.   

“Daddy….maybe I am running away from you. But there’s a reason. I’m tired of you all not supporting me and my dreams. Y’all say you do, but your actions lead me to believe you want me to fail.  You let her dictate your lives. She wants me to fail so badly.  She’s waiting for the day when I can come crawling back home. I’m not doing that. Until she sees what she does is wrong, we won’t be able to interact well.”

Waiting for an answer, McKenna pursed her lips. She breathed heavily, ready to fall apart.  Her confession took a lot out of her. Josh was watching the whole time. McKenna turned slightly to see his beautiful face.  Whatever happened, he was right there. 

“Would you like us to visit you? To work through this?”  

McKenna felt a huge lump in her throat. She practically gave up on this dream - having them see her new life in California. Plans fell through or she was the one moving around.

“Possibly.”

Josh jabbed her side with his fist. He shook his head and mouthed, “Say yes.” McKenna sighed, but inwardly appreciated the support he was giving.  

“Yes.  Please come.” 

Her father gently chuckled. “Well then, that was a fast turnaround. I assume Josh had something to do with the change of heart. Tell him I say hi.” 

Realizing what he was implying, McKenna felt her cheeks warming up. Josh’s eyes lit up as he made a classic “derp” face.

“Daddy…”

“I’m not dumb. I know he’s there. I knew as soon as you answered the phone. You sounded irritated, like you got caught doing something.” 

McKenna inwardly cursed herself as Josh covered his mouth, hoping to muffle his nervous laughter.

Paul laughed. “I don’t care what you do. As long as you’re safe.”

“Thanks,” she commented sarcastically.  Josh kissed McKenna’s cheek in approval.

“Okay, it’s time. No more empty promises. We’re visiting you.  Maybe a Southern Thanksgiving in L.A.?” 

The thought of her hosting a family holiday at her house was so delightful.

“Sure. Just see if everyone else can come, and we’ll start making plans.”

There was a joy in her father’s voice as he continued. “Wonderful. Alright. Let me let you go. I’ll talk to you soon. I promise.” 

“Love you.”

“Love you too. Buh-bye.” 

Tossing the phone to the side, it took a moment for McKenna to fully realize what happened.  Everything appeared to be too perfect. When Josh squeezed her waist and nuzzled into her neck, she returned back to reality…

“You did so well. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“You know I wouldn’t have answered the phone if it weren’t for you.”  McKenna turned to face her boyfriend. Lovingly, she took hold of his jaw and kissed him.


	27. Chapter 27

_Am I making the right choice?_

This question lingered in McKenna’s mind since that fateful evening. Actually agreeing to have her immediate family visit on one of her favorite holidays may not have been the best decision. She did not want to disappoint or embarrass. This was her moment to shine, but the possibility of failing was so great. Murphy’s Law was stuck in her brain - The Bryce/Davis track record was abysmal. It was unclear if she wanted to go through another cycle of heartache.

A well-deserved reunion with Ivanna and Kyle was in order. The three talked all the time, but being in each other’s presence was rare.  Ivanna snatched up a glorious managing job at one of Hollywood’s boutiques. Traveling as a music producer was keeping Kyle on his toes. Since all three were available, McKenna invited the two over for a early dinner.  

"So…,” Ivanna started, after finishing her tiramisu. “What do you have planned?”

McKenna opened her small notebook, filled with ideas and themes. “Well…I'll bring out my fall colors and flowers. Of course, pumpkin scented candles. Golds and oranges. Once that's done, I truly want to do as much as possible before they arrive. So I’ll prepare the breads and desserts first. Then, cook the vegetables and smaller meats. Travis told me he’d cook the turkey.”

"What a planner," Ivanna nodded.

Kyle frowned as he reviewed the to-do list. “So...no one else is helping you?”

“I haven't asked,” McKenna admitted. She turned to see Kyle groan at her answer.  Ivanna began to sip her wine as she prepared herself for the explanation.

"Hey, I have to go full out. It’s my domain and I want to prove that I’m independent, and cook my face off.”

“But don’t they already know that,” Ivanna questioned. “Okay, maybe everyone except your mother.”

McKenna squirmed in her seat, making a mental effort to disregard the image of getting banished out of her family home by Vanessa Ann.

"I don't know...I cannot assume anything."

Kyle stood up, as if he needed to make an announcement. "Mac, you shouldn't worry too much. This is progress. I honestly didn’t think y’all would have come to this point. It's not like your mama isn't coming."

Ivanna slapped Kyle’s knee and threw complete shade at him. McKenna shrugged her shoulders as a response; she knew there was always that chance of certain individuals opting to stay behind. “I hope she does. I guess have to stay positive and let the chips fall where they may."

"That's true. More wine anyone?"  

The three burst into laughter as McKenna grabbed her bottle of Cabernet. Conversation shifted to the latest LA gossip, and other fun things.

"So fucking thankful for y'all," McKenna proclaimed.  She couldn't help but to admire her best friends' presence in her life. They were the ones who made her laugh, reasoned with her, and knew her better than she knew herself.

 

* * *

 

_Help me_

_I think I'm falling in love too fast_

_It's got me hoping for the future_

_And worrying about the past…_

_We love our lovin'_

_But not like we love our freedom_

_  
_It was the Saturday before Thanksgiving. McKenna was already on overload. The week flew by, with so much accomplished but so much to be done. She recruited Josh to drive which gave her more time to shop. Josh was quietly hoping they could have time together before traveling the next day.

"When we get done, how about you stay at my place tonight? I'll order out and we can watch tv."

McKenna absently replied, "I guess."

"You don't sound convinced, Kenna," Josh snuck a look while idling at the stop light. Her face was stoic, with her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.  He huffed out a breath as he began to drive again. McKenna knew he was annoyed.

"What?"

"Look, all I want is a chill night with you. I'm leaving tomorrow. Please?"

McKenna's eyes widened when she felt Josh's hand on her thigh - she didn't remember. It was only fair to comply because she didn't want to miss an opportunity to be with him.

"Okay. Okay. When I get in the house, I'll put everything away and get my bag."

"Great," he replied, grinning from ear-to-ear.

It didn’t take long for McKenna to gather everything she needed for the overnight stay.  The twenty minute drive to Josh’s felt like an eternity. Another go-round of him being away, plus the impending doom or success of this holiday gathering.  A double whammy of drained emotions.

As soon as McKenna entered the house, something felt different.  A faint aroma of lavender lingered throughout the rooms. That was intriguing because she hadn’t been to the house in several days.

“What’s that smell?”

“Lavender,” Josh answered proudly, hands on hips. “Do you like it?”

“Of course, I do. It’s my favorite.” Side-eyeing her boyfriend for a moment, McKenna went to drop off her travel bag in Josh’s room. To her surprise, there was a variety of new items spread on the comforter. A toothbrush, a light blue towel set, extra clothes. Things that would imply McKenna was living there.

McKenna didn’t forget about Josh’s offer to move in. It was a daunting decision. Of course, in her family, switching residences was a sure sign of matrimony.  McKenna couldn’t recall anyone in her family moving with a significant other before a wedding. That was another risky factor. It was like she was purposefully attempting to rile her folks up, setting her back once again.

She returned to the living room, to the scene of Josh sprawled on the couch. Shoes off, hands behind his head. His shirt was slightly raised to reveal his stomach. When he realized McKenna was back, he smiled.

“Hey, beautiful.”

“Hi, handsome."

McKenna crossed to the couch, and sat by Josh's feet. She boldly reached over to let her fingers play with the hair collected below his navel. McKenna got lost in this activity, because she didn't know when the next time she'd touch him like this.

Breaking the silence, Josh asked, “Did you, uh, think about what I asked you before my birthday?”

“What? Visiting you in Hawaii?”

Josh shook his head excitedly. “No..."

Amused by his enthusiastic response and swift lip-licking, McKenna replied, "I don't know. What?"

“You remember….coming here for good?”

McKenna pursed her lips at the truth coming out. One thing she didn't approve of, was being rushed. “I saw the things you had on the bed. Don’t you think we’re rushing, love?”

“We've been dating since April. Seven whole months. I see a future with you. It would be amazing to come home and see you everyday,” Josh’s eyes lit up with promise. But after he spoke, the spark faded a bit.  McKenna didn't share the sentiment. Her arms were crossed and her eyes squinted with doubt. After taking a moment, Josh restarted.

“What would you think if we tried to do this? Maybe you come over for a week or two, and build it up."

“Joshua, are you serious? We barely had quality time before Atlanta. You’re about to leave for Hawaii and you're asking me to move into a house where I'll be by myself for a few months? McKenna shifted her position while waiting for a response. Josh was clearly shaken by her aggressive remarks. He was chewing on the inside of his lip and now had crossed his arms.

“And I’d play housewife and maid, cleaning up after you, at your beck and call. Waiting at the door like a puppy when you walk in. Then you off-and-go again to film or tour."

“That’s not what I meant,” Josh painfully replied.

McKenna continued with attitude. “Well, that’s how things would be if I moved in. I personally think your parents would disapprove. I’m not about to be stuck here like that if I don’t want to,” McKenna answered. She paused to re-play everything she just said. “Not this way.”

Josh's tone sharpened. “McKenna, stop.  Just fucking stop. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Really?”

Bringing himself to standing, Josh challenged McKenna with a question. “Remember when you asked about our ages and if that affected my decision of being with you?”

Rolling her eyes, McKenna answered. “Yeah.”

“So why are you passing judgment onto me? Why are you treating me like a child?” Josh balled his hands into fists; the lines on his forehead hardened.

“Why are you doing this,” she interrupted.

Josh shouted, “Because I love you! I love you, Kenna!”  

"I love you too," she stated. "But..I don’t understand why.”

“I fall hard.” Josh took a long breath before finishing. “I don’t know what to do with myself, and I want to show you how much I care."

“But you already show me everyday.”

“It’s like when you dress up or cook for me. It’s a physical demonstration of your love. I think wanting you to move in with me is doing the same thing.”

Josh’s confessions honestly scared McKenna. She didn’t have any answers. She didn’t want to be put in a box - the box that she was trying so hard to stay away from.

“I wish you’d think more about it.”

McKenna quickly added, “There is a lot going on and I can’t even begin to process this."

Josh lowered his head in defeat. His long brown eyelashes dropped as he tried to gain composure.

McKenna began to scroll down a list on her phone. Josh hadn’t moved when she asked about making him dinner. He immediately rolled his eyes and turned away.

Exasperated, McKenna snapped. "What is it now, Josh?"

"You always do this," he complained. "Being stubborn and shit.”

McKenna almost retaliated, but Josh stormed off to his room. After hearing the click of the bedroom door closing, there was no point in following.  

Taking a walk around the house, McKenna noticing the bareness of each room. Simplistic furniture in open spaces. She found a picture of her and Josh, from the summertime. They were laughing. Sitting so close and in love.  She understood why he wanted her here. Josh wanted to share his life with her. But once again, the stress of her life and the circle of cares disguised the fact that she was still hurting someone she loved the most.

Moving in wasn't the issue; the emotional and mental toll of starting over was weighing down in McKenna's mind. She didn't want an inner struggle like Charleston.  Yes, the circumstances appeared to be similar but this was a step of courage. A transition that would lead to freedom, not bondage. Josh wouldn’t force her to do anything.  

McKenna checked her watch - thirty minutes had passed. It probably had been enough time to calm down.  But now, she needed to make amends so she approached the bedroom door. Quietly, she entered to hear water was running. There was Josh at the sink, only in his jeans. He was shaving, carefully applying the pressure of the razor to his skin. McKenna didn’t want to further aggravate so she waited for him to finish before she spoke.

“Josh?”

The water continued to run. McKenna cleared her throat.

“Josh, I’m sorry.”

Not stopping to make eye contact, with an apathetic tone, he responded, "For what?"

"I was very selfish back there. I should've heard you out and not knock down your thoughts."

McKenna shifted her gaze to the bathroom again. Josh was patting his face dry. It appeared that he was still ignoring her and she wasn't getting anywhere.

"You have every right to be upset. There’s no excuse. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Well, you did.”

McKenna winced at Josh’s comment. It was true; their relationship would not grow if she continued to shut Josh out and belittle him, consciously or not.

“I know. I don’t want to anymore. I’ll leave if you need space.”

“But I don’t want you to,” he replied quietly. Disappointment was still visible, but his eyes were understanding.

“I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?”

"I forgive you," he mumbled.

McKenna smirked as she fell back onto the bed. She still didn't know why anyone would want to accept her with her flaws, but she was grateful for Josh's love and patience.

"I was thinking. When you come back, I'll be here."

Josh’s eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yes. I'm willing to give this a try."

"Okay." Josh’s gorgeous smile had returned. That made all the difference in the world. 

* * *

 

After dinner, McKenna wanted to lounge around so she changed into her pajamas, and reclined on the bed again. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about what would occur in the next few days.

Then it hit her.

 _Hard._ _  
_

Josh wouldn't be around. Her best friends were traveling away as well. She would be alone.

Her breathing started to shallow and she screamed for Josh. “Oh my God. Josh! Josh!"

Heavy footsteps paced to the door. Josh's eyes were painted with horror when he found McKenna in tears, holding onto a pillow.  

"Kenna? What's wrong?"

"Josh, I’m freaking out. My family will be here, scrutinizing my every move and breath, and you won’t be here. Not like last time.”

Sitting on the bed, but being cautious, he answered, “You will be amazing, baby. I believe in you.”

McKenna’s heart was beating so fast. Right now, his words didn’t matter. The intense panic was creeping into her soul.  More tears fell - there was nothing else to do.

“No. I’m not going to make it. No one is going to accept me.”  

“I’m not going anywhere," Josh promised.

Struggling to release the lump in her throat, McKenna confessed, "I can’t fail. I don’t want to disappoint them. I don't want to let you down."  

“Breathe,” he encouraged.

Without hesitation, Josh scooted over to where McKenna was lying down and embraced her. He held on very tightly because she needed to realize how strong he could be for her. They locked eyes - McKenna's fearful gaze softened as Josh brushed his fingers against her arm.

“You can do this.”

McKenna nodded and allowed herself to synchronize her breathing with Josh’s. Several minutes passed in silence, occasionally broken with kisses and spoken promises. When she thought the fear had subsided, McKenna felt a rush of thoughts bombarding.

“I can’t hold on.”

"You’ve got to hold on to me,” he whispered.  Josh lifted himself, only to roll himself on top of McKenna. His strong arms becoming borders, Josh kept glancing over to see if he was crushing her.

"You're fine."

As a confirmation, he kissed the underside of her jaw. McKenna's mouth automatically opened as a heavy sigh escaped. She felt her body tense as Josh's crooked fingers took hold of her thigh. McKenna’s arms draped Josh’s back; every crease felt so sensual as he moved. As her eyes closed, she lowered her hands to feel his sides. Letting the pads of her fingers trace every crease and muscle. He chuckled, delighted that her mood was quietly shifting.

“Don’t shut me out,” he said in her ear. “Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspirations: "Help Me" by Joni Mitchell (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOEE-kR-Txg), "Blue" by Beyoncé (http://lovesbiggerthanpride.tumblr.com/post/78487896764/come-on-baby-wont-you-hold-onto-me) 
> 
> Three more chapters for this story. Thank you for reading. xo


	28. Chapter 28

As a child, McKenna knew from the earliest of ages that Thanksgiving was the event of all events.  She observed with passion how her relatives worked to create a perfect dinner and spectacle, and how much of an ordeal it was. The weeks of planning three-course meals, color palettes, and travel arrangements for out-of-town guests. So many of the adults put their heart and soul into a three-hour meal. Every seat was graced with beautiful utensils. Sunday-best dresses and suits. So many photographic opportunities.

A Southern Thanksgiving was nothing to be played with, especially with the Bryce and Davis families. Everyone came together during the fourth Thursday in November. Unless you were incredibly sick, out of the country, or with distant in-laws, you made it to Charleston, or Kiawah Island.

Expectations were at an all-time high during holidays. Whoever hosted the annual gathering was loved tremendously, but scrutinized just as much. If the food wasn’t just right, there would be extreme complaints. Of course, Thanksgiving was a make-or-break social situation. Some of the newer Bryce/Davis’ were brought into the fold during this time. Another reason why McKenna was over-the-top anxious.

McKenna pulled out all the stops; board games and favorite DVDs were stacked in the corner.  Hues of orange, red, and gold were vibrant throughout the living spaces.  A pitcher of sweet tea and appetizers were on the table, ready to go.  Daddy only drank pinot grigio on Thanksgiving, so she ordered his favorite and it arrived just in time.  She wanted everything to be perfect.

Josh sent encouraging texts during the morning, which made McKenna smile as she ran around the house.  They sent selfies - a snapshot with Josh’s maternal grandfather, who was the life of every party; another picture showcased the apron Josh gave as a good-luck charm, titled “Chef Mackie.” Even though he never called her by that name, Josh knew it would make all the difference.

She wanted to talk to him all day, but knowing that he was 3 hours ahead, McKenna didn’t want to interrupt his precious family gathering in Kentucky. It was 1 o’clock in L.A.; he was about to eat, but Josh was able to sneak off for a quick chat.

“I bet your food tastes fucking good.”

McKenna slapped her hands in shock. “Joshua Ryan! No cursing, please.”

“ _Flippin’_ good. Sorry. Your Charleston accent is so strong right now.”

“It’s okay,” she answered, pacing the kitchen floor, multi-tasking with the dishes. “Wait a minute! For your information, you sound a lot like Kentucky yourself.”

Josh laughed to himself. “I know.  Kenna, I can’t wait for you to come to our house for holidays. That would be awesome!”

The wish caught McKenna off-guard. Thankfully, Josh couldn’t see how she reacted. She wasn’t thinking that far into the future.

“You okay?”

“Umm, yeah,” McKenna pondered while chewing on her lip. “I just wish you were here right now. Nervous as all get out.”

“After the summer fiasco, I don’t think I’d be welcomed,” Josh answered. “I couldn’t keep quiet then, what makes you think I would now?”

McKenna giggled. “Oh, stop it, love. You know you won them over.”

A chuckle filled her ears from the phone.  “I suppose I am a charmer.  Are they staying over?”

“Nope,” she replied. Taking another look around the house, McKenna continued. “They’re staying 20 minutes away at a nice hotel.”

“You haven’t seen them yet?”

“Elsie texted me about their itinerary - right now, I’m only seeing them tonight. They’re probably doing touristy things.”

Josh tisked in disappointment. “Well. Aren’t you the reason why they came?”

McKenna sighed as she looked out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw a black Suburban from around the corner.

“Darn, they’re here. Wish me luck.”

“You got this,” Josh crooned. “I’m going to hang out with Connor and my grandpa after dinner, so I’ll be up for a while. Skype me later, okay?”

“Sounds likes a plan.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

McKenna inhaled a sharp, nervous breath. This was it; all of the previous months of promise, agony, and frustration  had come to a head.  After counting to three, she grasped the doorknob. The Davis family stood in front of her, dressed in colorful holiday apparel.  All five members were there.

“Hi, my dear,” Paul shouted and kissed her cheek. His signature Ralph Lauren cologne filled McKenna’s lungs as they hugged. It felt so good to have him next to her.

“Hi, Daddy.”

Vanessa Ann entered the house without making eye contact. With pursed lips and a majorly skeptical eye, she “greeted” the host.

"Mackie."

"Hello, Mama.”

_Way to start this holiday right._

Elsie, Travis, and Brendon followed suit. Each sibling embraced their oldest sister lovingly.

“Welcome, everyone. Please, make yourself at home.”

Paul scanned the living space as he sat down. “Your house is lovely, Mackie. Made it a home!”

“Yes. It is nice. Gorgeous actually and clean. Still so surprised you don’t have a maid or anything,” Vanessa Ann blankly stated. Dressed in a sleeveless black top and gold skirt, the matriarch smugly circled the living and dining rooms. Almost like a peacock.

McKenna couldn’t believe what she heard, even though it clearly was backhanded compliment. She would take anything she could get. Feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, she stuttered, “Thank you.”

Suddenly, Brendon romped around on the couch, finding the perfect cushion to sit on. His mother sharply snapped her fingers.  “Stand still, love.”

McKenna winked at the precocious boy. She didn’t care at all if the couch was messed up - her brother was there.

“How are you doing, sis?” Travis asked.

“I’m fine.  I’m so glad y’all made it.”

“Do you smell that, Mama? Mackie made cornbread!” Brendon clapped with glee.

“I know,” she calmly confirmed.

The youngest Davis continued, “Ooh! Mackie, may I help you in the kitchen?”

Vanessa Ann sat up in her seat rigidly. The thought of having her son assist in the food-making horrified her. He would spoil his clothes, and most likely mess something up. Paul tapped her knee and shook his head.

McKenna gestured for her brother to follow. “Why not, baby? Come on.” She reached for Brendon’s hand as they made their way to the culinary laboratory.

“Tell me about school, tell me about your life!”

Brendon gabbed away about his new football team - he got picked to be the wide receiver, and expressed his interest in public speaking. McKenna relished in hearing him talk; it brought tears to her eyes.

As the two worked on biscuits, Brendon wanted to ask his oldest sister about something “very personal”.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Why do Mama and Daddy always fight? I’m trying to comprehend all this.” Brendon’s chocolate eyes giving away a sincere confusion. “No one tells me anything, but I hear.”

McKenna wasn’t expecting these inquiries. “I honestly don’t know, baby. When people are stressed, they get mad, and take out their anger on others.”

“Oh...I hope they don’t get a divorce. Who would I live with?”

“Brendon,” McKenna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You should never worry about this. Mama and Daddy will not break up. No matter what.” She kissed his forehead and ruffled his curly hair.  He beamed and continued to form biscuits.

“You should visit more, sister.  I want you home. And don’t worry,” Brendon confirmed. “No one told me to say this. I notice how Mama manipulates everyone.” His eyes rolled as he finished the sentence.

“What? Where do you learn these words, Brendon?” McKenna restarted her batter stirring.

Brendon shrugged with pride. “I’m twelve and a half now. Remember I skipped a grade? Seventh grader. Right here.”

“May I come in?”

The oldest and younger Davis siblings turned to find their mother standing in the doorway. Vanessa Ann gingerly stepped forward.

“You made red rice?”

McKenna nodded. “Grammy Louise’s recipe.”

The strong combination of crushed tomatoes, seasonings, and sausage filled both ladies’ lungs.  

“Good girl.  Your great-grandmother would approve.”

McKenna overheard the soft conversations between her father and siblings.

“Brendon, go on and see what everyone is playing. I believe it’s your favorite game,” Vanessa Ann gave her boy a pat on the back and pushed him along.  She made her way to the stove, where McKenna was working on a gravy.  There was definitely a discussion that was about to occur.

“How is Josh doing?”

“He’s fine.”

McKenna made a mental note to keep all answers short and sweet. No need to elaborate on a topic her mother had no business getting details of. Plus, she noticed her mother hadn’t even asked about her own well-being...

“You two getting along?”

“Yes,” McKenna coldly replied. “We’re good.”

“Anything exciting going on?”

“Josh leaves for Hawaii next week.”

“I meant with you two.”

McKenna knew the truth would come out anyway so she gave her secret away. “He….he wants me to move in with him.”

Vanessa Ann’s eyebrows raised with amusement as she leaned against the countertop. “Oh?”

“Yes.”

“Did you give him an answer?”

McKenna did not look up as she reluctantly nodded. “Yes. I told him I would.”

Vanessa Ann began to adjust the ring on her finger, a nervous trait McKenna picked up. Quietly, she asked, “Do you love him?”

“I believe so.”

“Do you see yourself marrying him?”

The blender was turned on as a distraction. McKenna was hoping this question wouldn’t come up. “I don’t know. We’ve only been dating since April.”

“And? Your father and I dated for six months and we both knew,” Vanessa Ann retorted.

“He’s so young, Mama.”

“And you’re not.”

“You didn’t have to go there.”

Vanessa Ann sighed heavily. She reached over to grasp McKenna’s hand.  “You’re almost thirty, dear. I need grandchildren.”

McKenna rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

“What about Elsie? You could always pester her. And by the way, you don’t need anything.”

“You’re the oldest. I think if you are still with him next April, you should consider your options…move in, get married, have a baby.”

Opting to not shut down emotionally, McKenna was committed to dominate which subject to speak on.

“Mama, please don’t. Not now. I think you should at least get to know Josh first. Before you plan my life and dictate what I do with my life.”

The words apparently stung in Vanessa Ann’s ears, because her face fell.

“Oh. Alright then.”

“I just need you to accept me. I’ll get there. Please.”

McKenna finished her plea; she watched Vanessa Ann blink rapidly, clearly at a loss for words. Softly pressing stray hairs from her temples, the older Bryce Davis attempted to form a reasonable answer.

“I want to. This is very hard.”

The timer of the oven went off, shocking the two. Both clung to the counter and smiled. Knowing the interrogation did not need to continue, Vanessa Ann straightened her skirt.  “Okay, may I help you with anything before we eat?”

“Thank you,” McKenna checked the oven’s contents, “But I want to serve you. You are my guest.”

Vanessa Ann nodded.

“Give me ten minutes.”

When her mother walked out of the kitchen, McKenna began to work her magic and create a culinary masterpiece. Doing what she did best - creating distractions and pleasing others. When she decided all was ready, McKenna excused herself to her room, and switch outfits. When she returned, in a gorgeous peach dress, she announced that dinner was ready.

“Good golly, Miss Molly!” Paul declared at the all the dishes and casseroles in the kitchen.  “Look at all the fixins’! Let’s all sit down.”  

McKenna glanced at her father from across the table. “Daddy, will you say Grace?”

Paul nodded. “Of course, my love.”  After the heartfelt prayer, he added, “I would like everyone to mention one thing they are thankful for.  Elsie?”

Clearing her throat, Elsie mentioned how having a steady job and being able to travel around the world made her feel appreciative.  Travis wanted to share about the friends he had. Brendon exclaimed, “My family!”

McKenna began, “I am thankful that you all traveled here to see me. I wish I could explain how I truly feel. I…I love you all.”  Travis reached to take her hand; they grinned proudly.

When it was Vanessa Ann’s turn, the vibe in the room turned tense. She smiled and answered:

“Second chances. May I expand on this?”

The group approved of the request.

“I’m thankful for receiving the opportunity to try.”

McKenna was confused. “Try what?”

“To rebuild our relationships. Daddy and I don’t want our family to fall apart. I believe if we made the effort…” Vanessa Ann cut her statement short, as if she read her daughter’s mind.

“If _I_ made the effort to open my mind and let everyone in our household, be their own person.”

Paul raised his glass of pinot grigio, “Here, here. Let’s eat!”

Dinner was a success; everyone’s plates were piled high with delectable treats, such as turkey, golden fried chicken, ham, greens, macaroni and cheese, red rice, biscuits, sweet potato pie, and other classic dishes.

“This was delicious, Mackie,” Travis proclaimed. “You’re going to be an excellent wife.”

McKenna smiled. “Thank you, brother. Dessert anyone?”

After dessert, the family moved to the living room. Paul and the children returned to their game of Scrabble. Continuing in light banter, Elsie asked, “How long will Josh be away?”

“For a few months,” McKenna counted. “I’ll visit him in Hawaii in January, but I need to be used to being by myself. Skype and Facetime are wonderful substitutes.”

Paul nodded in satisfaction. “Josh is a good man. He called me last week.”

“Really?”

“Yes. He always asks about you. He’s so smart and charming. I’m excited to see him again.”

Travis eagerly added,  “Mama likes to brag to her friends you two are dating.”

McKenna’s eyes widened in surprise. Vanessa Ann crossed her arms playfully.

“The first movie was good. Yes, I watched it!”

The room filled with laughter after hearing the admission.

“What are your plans?”  McKenna asked with hope. If they were free, she would suggest a visit downtown.

“We’re driving to San Diego. Visiting a college friend and maybe going to the beach.  Then we’re leaving on Saturday.”

“Oh.” McKenna felt a little drop in her heart. Her mother did not seem interested in staying in L.A. at all.  Maybe this pleasant visit would be short-lived.

Elsie had been watching her sister’s body language and interjected. “Mackie, you could always join us. We have space in the car, right, Mama?”

Shaking her head and picking up used plates, McKenna stated. “No, it’s okay. I’m just glad you all came.”

“Hold on, we came for a reason,” Travis interrupted. “To see you. We miss you and we need to capitalize on this opportunity.”

The room became quiet again and the game continued. McKenna admired the bravery of Elsie and Travis. They defended her in front of her parents and that was such a delight.

“Oh my gosh,” Paul shouted, after taking a sip of his wine. Everyone halted their actions and stared.  His eyes lit with excitement. “Vanessa, cancel your plans.”

“Why, Paul?”

"I know we’re going to do tomorrow…I’m taking y’all to Disneyland.”

McKenna’s jaw dropped, while the boys cheered. Elsie squealed, “Oh, Daddy, how wonderful!”

“Are you sure about this, Daddy?”

“I’ll be damned if we don’t try our best to pull it together as a family.”  Paul firmly insisted. His bear-like presence commanded attention and no one was going to cross this decision.

Vanessa Ann slowly smiled. “Well, shut my mouth.  I will call right now.”

Another hour had passed with grand storytelling by Paul, an update on Elsie’s new modeling contract, and cups of sweet coffee.

Well, we should get going,” Vanessa Ann stated as she arose from her seat. “Some boys need to go to sleep and get their rest because we have a long, exciting day ahead. Mackie-Bell, thank you for this wonderful time.”  She leaned in and kissed McKenna’s cheek. “I love you.”

Paul quietly coughed. He was certainly a proud father; he had been wishing for this moment for almost ten months.

“I think you’re right,” Brendon whispered in McKenna’s ear. “Things are going to work out.”

McKenna replied, “I know. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The family piled into the car, giving their goodbyes. McKenna continued to wave as the car backed out and pulled off to the main street.

Looking around the house, McKenna.  Her family came. No one cried or stormed out of the house. There was resolution to rising arguments. They were like a “normal” family again. Before she moved away, before she made her decisions, before her parents fought on the regular.

The wall clock read 8:13. Hopefully Josh was still awake and ready for a late-night conversation. After a sent text, she received a positive response.

_Ok, baby._

The Skype jingle rang.

“Hey.”

Seeing Josh on the screen, she squealed, “Hi, Josh.”  McKenna tried to disguise her soon-to-burst cheesy smile but obviously failed.

“Oh snap, girl. You’re glowing,” he noted, automatically grinning himself. “I’m assuming everything went well?”

McKenna giggled. “It was wonderful. But first, tell me about your Thanksgiving.”


	29. Chapter 29

Home is where the heart is.  But McKenna had no clue where “home” was.  She was now getting used to living by herself, but she also promised she’d move to the treehouse. The memory of Charleston were still fresh in her mind. There were no roots. Home was not real for her.

While dealing with this, McKenna was doing everything possible to stay busy before the holidays.  Work was a wonderful distraction, but still wasn’t the replacement for her time with Josh. He was hours away in Hawaii, filming the sequel to the movie that made him incredibly famous . They both had long days of work and alone time was very rare.

She wanted to make sure that he knew that she still cared, even with the distance. That included saying “yes” to an invitation to Christmas in Kentucky, a place she never visited. It didn't take long for McKenna to book a flight for Christmas Eve.

Only Ray was privy to the travel plans. She didn't want rumors to spread in the office. McKenna was still on-edge from the summer activities of tabloids, and that anyone could just say one thing, and another person could run with that tidbit.

McKenna broke the news to Ivanna as they packed for an alleged trip to Florida with the Bryce/Davis brood.

“You’re going where?"

"You heard me."

"But why?"

“What? Because I have to,” McKenna stated. “If we’re going to get closer and stay together, I have to visit his family. Plus, my folks came here, and they’re going to Florida for all of winter break. It just seems fair to accept his invitation.”

Ivanna glares at her best friend as she folded the mounds of clothes spread on McKenna's bed. “Ok, and then you’re moving in with him?”

“I suppose. I told him I would. When he returns to California, I will move.”

“You sound like you’re not sure,” Ivanna questioned. "Like you're trying to convince yourself that this is right."

"It is."

“I don’t want you to brace yourself for failure. Remember why you moved here to Los Angeles.”

McKenna frowned; she still didn't appreciate being confronted on her actions of independence. “I know why I came here, Ivanna. I still work. I believe in what I'm doing at the company. I’m still focused.”

“I’m not doubting you, Mackie. Just want you to think things through before you jump into this. I know how you dedicated you are to a project and I don't want you to get hurt.”

Taking a sip of some wine, she firmly announced, “This isn’t a project. It’s my life. I love him.”

Ivanna turned her head suddenly, fascinated by the statement McKenna gave. The two stood still. The words lingered. Did the million-dollar phrase really come out?

“McKenna.”

“I do. I know how I feel. I know I’ve been burned in the past, and I’ve made mistakes. But I love him, and I’m going to everything in my power to make sure he knows that.”

"So what does this mean?"

It took a few seconds for McKenna to respond.

"I will support him, no matter what."

 

* * *

 

The airplane halted as McKenna opened her eyes. Sleep had taken over midway through the flight. The day had come. Finally in Cincinnati, which meant finally seeing Josh. Right after Christmas, he was going to leave again for filming, so she needed to make this trip count.

When she received the go-ahead from the flight attendant, McKenna called Josh.

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I just parked."

McKenna braced the arm rest; nerves were getting to her. She was officially meeting Josh's family and hometown friends, and she did not want to disappoint anyone. Including herself.

"Well, we just touched down."

"Great. Perfect timing."

Confused by Josh’s calm answer, she questioned him. "Josh, are you sure you're at the right terminal? I don't want to get lost."

"Kenna. I'll be there when you get your luggage. I wouldn't abandon you. See you in a few minutes."

Since it wasn't the airport in Charleston, McKenna was clearly a bit disoriented. Scanning the unusually busy area, she looked for anyone who may have resembled Josh. There were other men in the vicinity wearing "mysterious" looking apparel - hoodies and baseball caps. It had been a few months since she last saw him. Anyone could have been him.

Pulling her phone out of her coat pocket, McKenna quickly called.

"Hey, baby."

"Where are you? I can't find you. I’ve never been to Union or Cincinnati before.”  McKenna sputtered off her request, holding onto her belongings tightly.

“I know you haven’t," Josh replied calmly. "And that’s why I’m going to show you around. I'm wearing my Cincy cap and I have on my black hoodie.”

McKenna poked her lip out in frustration. “It's late. I don't want to play 'Where's Josh'."

"Kenna, I'm here. Just look for me. Okay?"

Feeling her heart swell in fear, McKenna nodded and continued to look around. He wasn't in sight. How could she not remember what her boyfriend looked like?  Was she losing her mind?

"Josh, why are you doing this? I'm about to freak out."

McKenna took a step to her right, to find Josh in her presence. He was holding a single red rose, wearing a huge toothy grin.

"Hi, beautiful."

Crying out, McKenna threatened, "Don't you dare scare me like this again."  Dropping her bags, she wrapped her arms tightly around Josh’s waist.

Josh chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry. I told you I'd be right here. Here I am and here you are. I'm so happy to see you." He pulled away quickly from McKenna, only to sweetly kiss her. All of the anxiety melted as McKenna relished in Josh's touch. His lips and tongue tasted like a refreshing peppermint.

"I’ve missed you.”

Whispering in her ear, allowing his breath tickle her skin, Josh replied. “Me too, Kenna. I can’t wait to take you home.” 

 

* * *

 

"Wear this."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious."

"You have got to be joking."

McKenna stared at the loudly printed sweaters Josh laid out on the bed. They were a far cry from the now-demure blue chevron dress she was wearing.  The Hutchersons were hosting a Christmas party at the house. McKenna meticulously planned her outfits the week prior. Josh failed to the mention the apparel requirement of crazy and tacky novelty items. Just thinking about changing hurt her soul. Her face cringed as each moment passed.

"It's a tradition. Hey, my mom’s wearing a cute Mrs. Claus dress. I didn’t ask you to do that. At least wear a hat or elf ears," Josh suggested.

In horror, McKenna watched as Josh modeled his hideous-looking vest.  Dark with various appliqué, with the word “Noel” on the right side.  It draped over his tight white tee shirt.  Tying a piece of cloth around his head like a shoestring headband, Josh laughed in amusement. He did not care about his appearance at all.

"Voila! Kenna! Did you pick one yet? Everything will start soon."

The question irritated McKenna even more. But then she remembered what she told Ivanna; she wanted to support Josh in every situation. Even this silly old thing.

Josh found his way to McKenna, and took hold of her hand. His hazel eyes locked with her pretty browns.

"C'mon. Please? Pretty please?"

Josh pecked McKenna's hand several times. When he received no positive response, only a smug look, he added: "I'll think of a way to make it up to you."

McKenna snatched the lesser of two evils: A green sweater with snowflakes. As she stomped to the bathroom, she glared at Josh with an accusing finger.  "Oh, I'm holding you to it." 

 

* * *

 

The three days in Union were a delight. McKenna and Josh's mother, Michelle, bonded very nicely, exchanging stories and Southern recipes. The party turned out to be a blast. Josh was able to convince McKenna to wear the sweater for one hour, before she fled to change.

Christmas was beautiful. Being the nostalgic type, McKenna took notice to everything she saw. Everyone in the house was jovial, no fighting or one-upping the other for who received the best present. Josh was very much a modern-day Santa Claus to his family, as he lavished on them numerous gifts.  

McKenna asked Josh to close his eyes so she could get her presents for him.

“Okay…”

Sneaking off to the hallway, she and Connor, Josh’s younger brother, to bring in a large box, and placed it in front of Josh. McKenna knelt behind him, rubbed his arms, and encouraged him to open his eyes.

Josh eagerly ripped apart the perfectly wrapped container. It was a portable keyboard; already programmed to play whatever sounds he wanted. Not many people knew Josh liked to play the piano, so McKenna thought this would be a great addition to his musical instrument collection.

"Whaaat?"  He exclaimed. "This is fantastic. Now I can play here as well as home. Thanks, baby!"  

McKenna grinned, happy to know he appreciated the gift.

"Here,” Josh handed off several boxes and bags in front of her. “Open, please."

Feeling slightly embarrassed by the loot, McKenna shook her head. “No, Josh, I can’t.”

“You’re family now, sweetie,” Michelle interrupted. “Go on!”

Josh waited. His eyes wide with excitement. Not taking any more time to stall, McKenna unravelled each bag and box. Clothes, Lilly Pulitzer stationery and planners, two pairs of high heels, a gift certificate to Williams-Sonoma. The usual things.

“One more thing,” Josh replied. “This is really special to me and I hope you like it.”

McKenna froze when he handed her a velvet box. She didn’t know what to expect. Was it the key to the treehouse? When she finally opened it, there was a gorgeous sapphire ring. She had been desiring this piece of jewelry for years, but never found the right one. 

“Oh, Josh,” she sighed, placing her hand on her heart. “This is beautiful. How did you know I wanted this?”

A shrug was the only response. “I’m your boyfriend. I have to know.”

Josh’s family “aww”-ed and clapped when McKenna kissed him.  It felt good to know that she received his family's approval. She was good enough for him.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a blast on the last day of McKenna’s Kentucky tour. Josh took McKenna out to Cincinnati for a romantic date. She got to see a lot of Josh’s favorite spots. Everything was wonderful, but the hours were winding down. McKenna felt that awkward, serious fear of leaving Josh in the morning. The time apart between visits would be longer. She was still unsure how she would manage this relationship.

“What’s going to happen now,” she asked. Josh looked up and noticed the bright stars against the dark sky. They had just arrived back at the house.

“I’ll be back, and you’ll be with me.”

McKenna couldn’t hold the tears in; they rushed down her cheeks. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Don’t cry. It’ll be alright. I know this fucking sucks, but we’ll work it out. Come with me.” Josh locked fingers with McKenna, and led her down the snowy path, past the front door.

“Where are we going?”

“Do you trust me?”

McKenna nodded as they walked to the back door. Josh pulled out his house keys, and unlocked the door to the basement. The room was dimly lit.

"I think everyone is all asleep. Mom won't mind us being here. Allow me," Josh took McKenna's coat, draping it on the couch. There was a small room, off to the side.

"Come over here.”

McKenna followed into the space. There was a decent-size bed, with a drawer. It must have been used as another guest room.  Josh unbuttoned his flannel shirt, revealing his bare chest.

"Let's sleep here tonight."

McKenna smiled. She had stayed in Josh's room while he shared with Connor, so she was happy she’d get to spend the night with him. Michelle had no preference, but McKenna wanted to give a good impression by respecting the house.

Josh pointed to the floor. "Before you get antsy, I brought your bag down here while you were talking to my Grandma. So I got you covered."

The sentiment touched McKenna. "Always thinking ahead, my love."

After McKenna slipped into her pajamas, she snuggled on the bed with Josh. His skin felt warm next to her. Everything about him felt like home.

"Are you glad you came? I am, lovely." Josh kissed McKenna's forehead. "Thank you for sticking with me."

"I want this to work.  What if we don't make it?"

Josh lifted his head to look at McKenna directly in the eye. "You never have to worry about us. I love you. The distance will frustrate us tremendously, but I want you to know that I’m always here.”

McKenna kissed his cheek. Josh returned the gesture and leaned in to suck on McKenna's neck. Her faint groan made music to his ears. Mckenna's fingers played with his hair, egging him on. She could feel herself getting wet. It was amazing how he could turn her on so quickly.

"Josh, can we?"

Mckenna's heart leapt when Josh immediate pulled down her panties, and nudged her legs apart. His eyes were full of lust, ready to make her wishes his command. She lovingly glanced as he took off his boxers, pumped his cock a few times, before pushing into her.

"Baby," she muttered. Josh's jaw dropped, relieved with the long-awaited connection; it had been over a month since they were intimate.  They locked eyes and adjusted themselves before going faster. McKenna whimpered as she felt her walls stretching, accommodating Josh's girth. The sensations pleasures her greatly. Josh grunted, bucking even more.

"Fuck yes," he yelled, squeezing McKenna's breasts.  They continued to move together, changing rhythms, almost reading each other's minds when it was time to switch it up.

Scratching on the door halted everything. A low bark indicated that Driver, was on the other side. Mckenna's eyes lit up. She didn't want this to end prematurely.

Josh slowed down, trying to determine whether to stop. McKenna sighed. "Keep going," she teased, fiddling with the chestnut hair on Josh's chest.

A joined laughter prompted the two to continue. McKenna lifted her leg, ready for another angle. Josh smirked, and gave it to her.

"Josh! Holy shit!"

"All for you, beautiful," was his throaty response.

The muffled sounds of slapping, kissing, and giggles, continued a while longer. McKenna made sure to steal glimpses of Josh. He was being rough, but made sure to take it slow.

She knew he loved her.

"Come for me. Baby, I know you're close," Josh gently ordered, rubbing on McKenna's clit. His sweat dripping down onto her body.

She felt her release bubbling, but when she least expected it, her peak erupted. Trying not to scream into the darkness, McKenna bit into Josh's shoulder. Josh pushed a few more times, riding with her before he came into McKenna.

Reaching for Josh, McKenna was determined to kiss him. Their tongues played as their mouths crashed into each other. Still feeling for limbs, making a mental and emotional mark for their last night together for another two months.  

"That felt so good," McKenna spoke, breaking the silence. She brushed the hair out of Josh's face. The sound of his heavy breathing comforted her more. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, nudging into the crook of McKenna's neck.

Another bark from Driver.

"My dog is such a cockblocker. Is this how it will be when we have kids," Josh joked. He planted a strong kiss on McKenna, then rolled off of her.  

As Josh jumped into his boxers, and left the room to take care on Driver, McKenna began to ponder. Did Josh slip up in his post-coital state? Was the future holding family plans?  A life of traveling and distance?

Whatever the case may be, McKenna wouldn't concern herself with those lofty thoughts. She wanted to believe in the right now, which including going to sleep with her love, whenever he returned. Every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the second-to-last chapter of LIBTYP. I hope you've enjoyed this journey. I appreciate your support. xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Finally, y'all. I want to thank you for reading and sticking around to find out about Kenna's journey. I started in September 2012, and after so many breaks and lulls, we're at the end. I wanted this final chapter to be perfect, and I feel like it's where it needed to be. I hope you enjoy. xo

Weather changes. Hibernation fading away. Transitions were bound to happen. McKenna sensed something big was around the corner, but was unsure what that would be.

Work became king again. McKenna submerged herself into the frantic world of fashion.  Papers were stacked high on her desk. Travel plans, time slots for photo shoots. Various seating charts spread across. There was a lot going on, but she loved it.  

Extra hours were put in every week, creating a gorgeous look for every event RW & A produced. McKenna's mindset changed while Josh was away. She felt that she had no choice but put her heart and soul into this. Sometimes it appeared that she only cared about her work, but it was a constant in her daily routine. Others noticed that as well.

“Mac Attack!”

Ray Walker eagerly strolled into McKenna’s office. His wide grin sparked a red flag in McKenna’s mind.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing," Ray teased, swinging his arms around. "Just a couple of things to inform you about."

McKenna stopped writing to find any hints out of the vague statement. “Yeah?”

“You need to keep April 6th open, and I need to see you in my office."

“Alrighty,” McKenna wrote the information down on her notepad while immediately following Ray across the main area. The marketing team was discussing one of the new projects in London. Another small group showing sketches. Probably not the best time to have a pow-wow.

“Yes, Ray?”

“Come on in,” he replied, offering a seat.  

McKenna gently closed the door and sat down. When he saw that she was comfortable, Ray followed suit.

“You’ve been a part of our team for sixteen months. I don’t know what I’d do without your commitment and passion.”

McKenna smiled, but worry clouded her thinking. Was something about to go down? Immediately, every missed day of work, overlooked detail, and snarky comment came to mind.

“The company has grown and our team has been stronger, thanks to you,” Ray praised.  “With that in mind, I have to decided to take the next step.”

“Okay,” McKenna caught herself tapping her foot in the air.

Ray giggled, “I want to expand! To the East Coast!”

McKenna relaxed and opened her planner. “That’s great! Where are you thinking?”

"I wanted to pick a spot where there is a rising fashion market.”

“DC?”

Ray shook his head. “No, Charleston.”

McKenna stopped herself from throwing any object she could find. "What?"

"Yes. I’m hearing great things. It’s the next diamond in the rough. Charleston is blossoming, and we need someone who is already established there to make this work. I wanted to ask if you would like to lead this project."

McKenna remained silent; this wasn’t exactly what she was hoping for. Charleston was the last place she wanted to work at. How could Ray pick this city she desperately tried to leave behind?

"I'm only asking because I know you are capable of handling this. I'll be right here to guide you. You'll still have your office here. I just want to give you more to work with. You're a powerful woman, who can get the job done. I want you to get your name out there."

It seemed like a far-fetched dream McKenna was experiencing. Ray was giving her the opportunity to lead part of a company that she loved, and the flexibility to travel.

"Ray, I don't deserve any of this. There are others qualified. I'm still new here."

"Bullroar, Mac! I knew you were the one I wanted when I hired you. The only one I considered since December."

"Four months," McKenna exclaimed, baffled by this important information.

Ray continued, "I needed to solidify plans in Charleston. We start everything next week. You do not have to say yes, but I would love for you to consider."

"I...I need to think about this," McKenna nervously answered.

Ray smiled with satisfaction. "That's fine. One more thing. I'm planning a soirée at my house for you."

"Why?" McKenna was confused.

"For your birthday. What, you thought I would forget? I need you to send me a guest list by the end of the day. Got it?"

McKenna was so humbled by her boss' generosity. Ray was always looking out for her, even when she did not deserve it.

"Okay."

Rising from the chair, McKenna clutched her planner.

"When do you need an answer?"

It became clear that Ray wanted her to do this. So many opportunities. McKenna had risen to the top of the company in six months, and made tremendous strides since the summer. Even with her abrupt departures, and constant changes in her personal life, Ray treated here with kindness and amazing professionalism. The least she could do was accept his remarkable offer. This was her chance to shine and lets others see what she had to offer.

"Next week, love. Whatever decision you make, I'll be happy. If you decide to stay put, I'll find another position to place you in. I need you with us," Ray confided. “See you around.”

McKenna closed the door behind her and walked to her office.

“I have to tell him. And Ivanna and Kyle,” she sighed to herself. Taking the next hour to go over everything. A lot was at stake. Was she ready to be a nomad again? 

* * *

 

“Ray’s opening an East Coast division and he wants me to oversee it.”

Ivanna shouted, “Take it!”

“But you have no idea where,” McKenna playfully scoffed.

Kyle shot a look at the two. “Don’t say Charleston.”

McKenna nodded slowly. Kyle groaned at his correct guess. “Can you believe it? Of all places?”

“Ray’s a stinker.”

“Are you moving back,” Ivanna asked with a hint of sadness.  

McKenna shot a look at her friends. They were literally on the edge of their seats, waiting for an answer. She was the reason why there were in Los Angeles as well. They definitely needed honesty.

“Heavens, no,” McKenna laughed off the accusation, clutching her necklace. “I’ll be honest, I would accept if Ray met certain conditions.”

Kyle was quick to challenge her logic. “You’re willing to go back home, even though it almost ruined you?”

"Listen," McKenna snapped. “I want to succeed in my career, and if this is the avenue, so be it.”

Ivanna and Kyle grimaced at the statement.

"Are you serious, Mackie? What about your boyfriend? You’d be willing to lose him for a career?"

The thought of separating herself from Josh was traumatizing; now was not the moment to break down.

"I’m not doing this right now."

* * *

"It's beautiful!"

The soirée Ray prepared for Mckenna's birthday was glorious. His Beverly Hills house set the scene for this social occasion. The theme was Mac-approved: Spring Fling. Everyone was encouraged to wear colors that represented a good time in April. White and pink roses were perfectly set at tables. Lavender could be smelled at every corner. It could have been a picture in a Vineyard Vines catalog.

McKenna was thoroughly impressed with everything; thirty of her friends and co-workers in attendance, and she couldn't have been happier.

"Where's Mr. Mister," the company's snoop Olivia Waters asked, when McKenna walked by. "Shouldn't he be here?"

"He's out of town, for another project."

Olivia snickered, taking a swig of her drink. "Oh. How dedicated."

McKenna dismisses the smart-aleck response. "For your information, Josh sent me flowers and getting me a puppy!"

"Attention! Attention!"

Ray announced from the deck, with a glass of champagne in his hand. "Grab a flute over here - I would like to make a toast!"

The guests, which included Kyle, Ivanna, and their significant others, sauntered to the front of the stage. As Ray lavished on McKenna, everyone applauded and cheered.

"How about we take a picture for Josh? So he can see what he missed."

Wearing a sleeveless light pink dress, McKenna looked like a Southern princess. Her hair swept over her shoulder, skin freshly sunkissed. Being trained as a socialite, she was always ready for a photo op. At least she would look decent if he decided to share with his cast mates.

Before the group was able to say "cheese", a car door slammed.

"Who could be so distastefully late? Not one of my friends,"  McKenna sassed.

Kyle nudged her shoulder. "I wouldn't judge so quickly."

McKenna glanced closely as a man in a sleek blazer, crisp white button down, and dark wash jeans, crossed the driveway to the group.

"Shut up."

Sure enough, it was Josh strutting his way to the fence. McKenna bit her lip, kicking herself for being so gullible. 

"What in the world? Why do you keep doing this?"

"Because I want to," Josh replied with an eager look on his face, walking towards McKenna. Ivanna and Kyle clapped as the two shared a hug.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did ya?"

McKenna was flabbergasted. "I don't know! You told me you'd wouldn't be here."

Josh winked with his classic smile. "I pulled a few strings. Just for you."

"Thank you handsome," McKenna pecked Josh's cheek. "Let's meet my friends."

The next hour was spent socializing, taking pictures, and most compliments. McKenna felt like so comfortable; she was letting attention be on her. She felt great being with the people who loved her.

"How are ya," McKenna squeezed Josh's hand. "I'm loving that you're here."

Josh leaned in for a quick kiss. "I'm doing great. Especially now that I'm with my beautiful girlfriend."

Looking around, McKenna smiled at seeing all of her friends having a good time. It seemed so surreal.

“McKenna?”

“Yes, Josh.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Yup.”

Josh dropped to his knee, presenting a gorgeous diamond ring.

“Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

McKenna dropped the glass she was holding, then covered her mouth in horror as she watched the champagne spill on the floor. “Oh no! Baby, I’m so sorry. Let me clean this up.”

"Kenna, no," Josh assured, reaching for her. "Hey, it's grass, no big deal." He held McKenna in his arms and rubbed her back.

Feeling the pressure of everyone watching her,  McKenna began to cry. The crowd applauded at this intimate moment.

"Yes, I would love to be your wife," McKenna responded. She kissed Josh, then inwardly squealed as he took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

Flashes of light surrounded her and Josh. There was a convenient round of camera flashes, capturing the proposal.

McKenna playfully slapped Josh's arm. "You and these surprises! Catchin' me off guard!"

"I know. You're a planner. Gotta work my magic somehow," Josh smoothly answered. Always the flirt. 

Ray broke through the crowd to congratulate the couple. "I knew you two would work out. Even back when you were too nervous to call him, Mac."

The memory prompted McKenna to laugh. "What a year..."

"Are you glad you let me have this party," Ray asked.

Looking at her ring, McKenna beamed.

"Yes!"

* * *

The party was so much fun, but McKenna was extremely tired, so she asked Josh for a ride back home.  After a few phone calls and texts, McKenna fell asleep.

When she realized she didn't even make it to the bedroom, McKenna scurried upstairs to find Josh, knocked out. She decided to take a shower and change. Afterwards, McKenna came back to a smiling Josh.

"Good morning, baby."

"I love it when you say that," McKenna commented sweetly.

Josh poked out his lips, confused by the sentence. "Say what?"

"Baby."

"I like it when you say anything to me. I love the way you speak," Josh added, causing McKenna to melt on the inside.

Putting away extra clothes, McKenna asked about Josh's itinerary. "When do you go away again?"

"Soon."

"Really," McKenna asked.

"Yeah," Josh yawned, running his fingers through his hair. "Going back tomorrow. Doesn't that suck?"

McKenna walked from the drawer. She stood by the bed, eying Josh up and down. Her fingers extended towards him. Tracing the outline of his gym shorts. The space between his legs expanded. Giving no warning, McKenna unraveled the strings and reached inside.

Josh nervously guffawed, sitting up for a moment.

"Kenna!"

Boldness filled her being. McKenna sprawled her body at the foot of the bed and quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail. It didn't take long for her to get comfortable in between Josh's legs and place her hands on his muscular thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't complain."

Tucking her thumbs underneath the waistband, McKenna raised her arms to pull down Josh's shorts and underwear. His cock sprung into action. Feeling a heat rise inside of her, and seeing that glorious member twitching with anticipation, McKenna lowered her mouth down on Josh.

"Oh, Kenna...," Josh sighed, easing his head back into the pillow.  His breath grew heavy as McKenna rolled her tongue against him.

Josh was shocked by his fianceé's actions. The sweet and bashful woman he met a year prior was gone. The sight of her ass in the air while she was working on pleasuring him was marvelous.

"Fuck me, Kenna."

McKenna nodded and pursed her lips. She finally got her reward - warm spurts filled her mouth. After swallowing it all and hearing Josh groan in relief, McKenna let go with an audible pop to survey her delectable treat. Josh's thickness was swollen and wet with her saliva.

"Look at you," she purred before taking one more long lick. "I love your dick, baby."

Josh coughed out a laugh, staring at his throbbing member. "I'm gonna lose it if you don't get your sweetness over here." McKenna squealed as he sat up to bring her closer.

"You better take off those pants right now."  

The two made quick work of the offending material between their bodies. Before McKenna realized what was happening, Josh was returning the favor, dipping his tongue and fingers into her core.

"Josh!"

McKenna was struggling to comprehend everything while Josh gave his all. Moaning while his lips vibrates against her walls. All she could think to do was clench her thighs, framing Josh's head, and run her hands through his brown locks.

She wiggled around as Josh's fingers pumped in and out of her center. The combination of his tongue and digits was too much to bare, so she released. Once her orgasm settled, Josh stood and wiped his mouth.

"You're so messy," she joked, sounding like a bonnet-wearing Southern belle.

With a deep and husky voice, he answered. "I want you."

Josh took care of discarding McKenna's shirt, then swiftly unclasped her lace bra.  "I love these," he muttered, palming her breasts. A satisfied moan from McKenna encouraged Josh to continue touching and kissing her neck.

McKenna pushed Josh back, swinging her leg around to straddle him. Taking in with her eyes, his perfect physique. He was strong enough for her and she loved it. With a long breath, she lowered herself onto his cock. That moment of sensual bliss when their bodies molded together again.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Josh breathed, immediately bracing his fingers around McKenna's hips. That gave her a chance to set a rocking rhythm. McKenna fondled his balls while humping, swiveling around. Josh tried to refrain himself from shouting. The sex was just too good.

"Give it to me. Oh, fuck. You're so beautiful," Josh loudly confessed before cupping her face and placing a firm kiss on her swollen lips.

McKenna looked down at where they were connected. It was a beautiful sight to see him sliding into her. She was able to hold onto him, no matter what. She almost fell off the bed when Josh's cock hit that one side of hers' that had been neglected.

Josh grunted loudly with each push. He opened his mouth to suck on Mckenna's nipples. Teasing her senses when his teeth slightly marked her skin. It was like their first time together. Every kiss was rough and long. The way he titled his head to meet her lips - turned her on even more. Her arm wrapped his neck while his strong arms guided her hips over him. They needed this. They wanted this. He belonged to her and she belonged to him.

"Oh my. Fuck!"

Not relenting, Josh swirled his tongue masterfully on each bud, puffing quick breaths to allow them to perk.  

"Stop," Josh urged. "Let's lie down."

McKenna's eyes widened. She loved it when Josh encouraged another position. He was so open to anything, which helped her in the long run. It made her feel more independent, being the strong woman that she already was, but didn’t know.

She felt Josh massage her backside as she passed by him, slapping her cheeks a few times. His chest heaving while ogling over her naked body. She was ready to be taken by him. Waiting for her to give him the okay, Josh dipped her mouth to kiss each inch of her body. Her neck, her stomach. Each peck tickled McKenna, and made her giggle.

Steadying himself by with one arm near McKenna's head, Josh nudged his hardness against her wet entrance. He hissed when he finally drove himself into her center.

"Oh, Lord," McKenna cried as she held onto Josh's arms, that were holding him up. They went extremely fast - she didn't know when to breathe, it was so mesmerizing. The pace was rapid, nothing was left to the imagination.  Josh's eyes were bright and his jaw was superbly clenched with a great intensity, McKenna couldn't fathom.  They spoke sweet nothings during their "lulls". McKenna kissed Josh as they moved like a wave.  

"I can't believe we're doing this right now," Josh groaned. "You feel amazing."

“You complete me, Joshua,” she whispered.

Josh almost stopped completely, holding onto her tightly. His eyes were tinted with tears.  He never felt more confident being with her. He was helping her so much in this journey to heal, and becoming the woman he loved from the moment he saw her. She didn't care that he was just a "kid". He was a man. Her man. He wanted to be a man for her.

“I love you so much, baby.”

Josh could tell McKenna was close - her eyes were shut. She kissed him ardently, singing his praises whenever she wasn't being stretched. Her toes were beginning to curl, so Josh reached down, and began to pay close attention to that wonderful trigger point.

"Kenna, you're gonna come so hard, you won't be able to get up," Josh growled, still working on her clit. "You're gonna be my wife. We'll get to do this every day. Whenever you want. Whenever we're both in the same place. No one looking down on us. I want make to sweet love to you, then fuck you until you can't say anything."

Josh's sexy confession sent McKenna over the edge. She screamed while shoving her fingernails into Josh's back. Her body shaking with the aftershocks of this intense round of lovemaking.

"You like that, baby?"

Nodding silently, McKenna slowly rolled her hips to encourage Josh to feel it as well. His wave was coming, and there... The rush of his finish ripping though. The sensation of his cum dripping into her.  

Josh collapsed onto McKenna, giving her more luscious kisses. Their bodies drenched in sweat. Becoming one again. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

McKenna opened her eyes to find Josh lying on his side, looking at her.  His chest softly rising and falling with each breath. She stretched her limbs like a cat; Josh smiled and kissed her hand.

"Hi, beautiful."

Josh kissed her before answering. "I could do this every day and night."

"Well, you are an energetic individual," McKenna laughed, slighty blushing.

"That too, but waking up and seeing you. Whenever I'm home from a long week, hell, month of work. Watching you, knowing that I'm yours. That's what I'm happy about.

Josh watched as McKenna curled her fingers through his patch of chest hair, snuggling close to him.

As her heart swelled with affection, McKenna knew she couldn't keep her secret any longer.

"I need to tell you something."

McKenna adjusted herself to find Josh's face.  

"Ray offered me a new position in the company."

Josh sat up and shouted,  "This is fantastic! You are amazing. All of your hard work paying off."

"But wait," McKenna interrupted. "There's more."

Josh's eyes softened as he noticed McKenna wasn’t as excited. "What’s going on?”

"He wants me to manage a new branch... In Charleston,” McKenna sighed with exasperation.

"Okay..."

Watching Josh’s enthusiastic expressions disappear, discouraged McKenna.

"Ray really wants me to accept his offer."

A minute has passed in total silence. McKenna took the liberty to re-dress herself, occasionally checking back to see any emotion from Josh. 

"Does this mean you're moving back?" Josh contemplated, trying not to sound disappointed.

"I would only have to be there for a week every month, until everything is up and running."

"How long will that take," Josh coldly asked.

"I, I don't know." McKenna closed her eyes as soon as Josh moved away from her. Josh looked down and started to crack his knuckles.

Quickly holding on to his jaw, forcing a connection, McKenna continued. "I won't go if you don't want me to. I wanted to ask before I make any decisions. I have no desire to move back. I told Ray I wouldn't leave my life here. You're my life."

"Okay," he whispered.

"Don't be upset, I haven't said yes."

"But you've been thinking, haven't you," Josh accused. His harsh tone surprised McKenna.

Everything about Josh read cold; he was so hurt. His bottom lip occasionally quivered.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

Josh breathed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. It was breaking McKenna's heart to see him shutting down. The distant stare, the furrowed eyebrows. He still hadn't looked at her. Letting her know that this was going to be okay.

"I need to know what you're thinking. I was going to tell you earlier but you threw me for a loop yesterday! I'm not leaving. I need you to believe me," McKenna pleaded. Her voice cracking harder with each word.

It was too late. Josh didn't respond and the silence was agonizing. McKenna couldn't take another round of rejection. She attempted to escape to the bathroom, but Josh verbally stopped her.

"Everytime I make a huge step in my relationships, she always leaves. I push too hard and she always bails out. I get that you’re not used to this life, but..."

McKenna asked, "Do you see me like everyone else?"

Josh stammered, "No!"

"Why do you think I'd leave?"

"Because it always happens. I fall in love and I get burned. I don't know what to think anymore. You even fought me about moving in. How can I relax when I don't know if you'll resist?"

McKenna felt queasy. Her stubborn and prideful ways was still creating issues.

"Talk to me! Please."

"I'm not going to lie, I automatically assumed you were trying to back out when you mentioned this," Josh quietly answered. Although his acting skills had taken him so far, he was still insecure and wanted acceptance from someone.

McKenna rushed to the bed, and hugged Josh, holding him tightly. "I love you so much. This is why it's been so tough to decide. I have us to think about now."

“What do you want to do?”

McKenna squeezed her eyes tight, failing at blocking her tears. “I want to do what makes you happy.”

“Wrong,” Josh retorted. “What will make you happy?”

McKenna bit her lip while thinking about Josh’s question. “Working at my dream job.”

“And that’s what you should do, beautiful,” Josh kissed her forehead.

"But our schedules will be awful."

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "You've been wonderful with my travels. Why should you be cooped up here and not live out your dream. As long as I know you don't want to leave me, we'll be fine. We'll work it out."

A burden lifted off of Mckenna's shoulders. There could be a balance between career and love. It was possible.

“How about we look up apartments in the area next week. I don’t want you to live in and out of hotels. I know how that can be. I mean, that’s if you tell Ray yes,” Josh smirked, waiting for McKenna’s reaction.

Mckenna's cheeks rose. "Really, baby?"

"Really," Josh confirmed. "What will your parents say?”

McKenna shook her head. “I haven’t even doesn’t matter right now. We’re in agreement and starting now, I want to make decisions that will benefit us.”

Josh’s eyes lit up. “Fuck yeah!”

“Language, Joshua.”

Rubbing his chin, Josh apologized. “Oh yeah, sorry.”

McKenna laughed at his sincerity. “You are going to be a wonderful husband, you know that?”

“Only because my wife will be the best one out there.”

“I love you, Joshua.”

“More than you know, McKenna.”

Feeling the warmth of Josh’s embrace, McKenna realized why she was here in this moment. In California.  She came here to create a new life, but found a love that would never die.


End file.
